<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge is best served cold by Cheeky12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389976">Revenge is best served cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky12345/pseuds/Cheeky12345'>Cheeky12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), peter parker - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, Blackmail, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explosions, Gen, Hammer isn't any better, Human Trafficking, Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Recovery, Ross is cruel, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Waterboarding, We hate Thaddeus Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky12345/pseuds/Cheeky12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is a Prisoner in the Raft. When he thinks it can’t get any worse after being tortured and experimented on, he gets a visit from Tony Starks past, and he has to learn that Thaddeus Ross is not his only enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt/Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Parker Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome in the Raft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So this is my first Fanfiction I wrote in English, I speak actually german so please note that the grammar isn't perfekt.</p><p>Also I got inspired from this story:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294447/chapters/35482389</p><p>I don't own any of these characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker was a 16-year-old teenager with unusual powers. He was very strong, could stick to walls and he healed incredibly fast. In his free time he patrolled in the streets of Queens as Spiderman. Looking out for the small guys (There were enough superheroes for the big cases). Well he had been until two months ago.</p><p>He loved to help others. Almost a year ago Tony had taken him under his wing. A few months ago he had caught a crook who called himself "the Vulture" and put him behind bars. This had brought him the attention of Thaddeus Ross. Ross was a heartless idiot who passed his law without regard to losses. He had made the „Accords“ to keep the Avengers under control. Only half of them, however, had agreed, for which he was actually grateful, because otherwise Tony Stark would never have visited him and asked him to assist his team to catch the rogue avengers.</p><p>Those Avengers who had granted themselves against this agreement were put into the so-called "raft". A high security prison for superheroes that was located in the middle of the Ocean. Peter shook his head. That sounded so wrong. A prison for superheroes. For Peter that said everything about their government. Who would lock the people away that tried to protect them? And Peter, well he now also belonged to the locked away "criminals".</p><p>He had refused to sign the Accords, because he was not willing to ask permission every time he wanted to help someone. Even if only to safe a cat. The government probably would forbid him to act as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman at all. They would tell him to leave it for the police. In their eyes, the small cases weren't important enough to get an Avenger on it.</p><p>He now understand the motives of the rogue Avengers very well, especially since he had gotten to know them properly in the past two months in the raft. At first, he’ve had some difficulties when they found out that he was Spiderman from the opposite team. He was responsible for getting them locked up in here as well. But by now they had all grown on him. And he knew that this feeling was mutual. The worried faces when he was led out of the cell for private questioning, or when he angered the guards and was electrocuted told him that much.</p><p>Of course, he wanted to be out again with his aunt and Mr. Stark. He wanted to go to school with his best friend Ned. But he was glad he had such good company in this underwater prison.</p><p>He knew Mr. Stark tried everything to get him out, but Peter had „broken the law“. He didn't believe he would see daylight any time soon.</p><p>The daily routine was always the same.</p><p>In the Morning they got „food“. It was more like mush. It was chewy and disgusting.</p><p>Peter pushed the plate aside in disgust. He knew he needed to eat. He had already lost too much weight but he just couldn’t. The food here just wasn’t anything like May‘s cuisine. That was food. Sometimes a little burned, but still a hundred times better than this rubbish.</p><p>„Hey Insect! Eat your food!“ one of the guards snapped at Peter.</p><p>„No thanks. I’m good.“ Peter knew this wouldn’t end well for him but mocking the guards was one of the few entertaining things in here.</p><p>„Eat it or you will regret it.“, the guard threatened.</p><p>„Peter!“ he heard the warning voice of Sam in the sell opposite of him. He ignored him. „Try me.“ Peter challenged the guard. Sam facepalmed himself.</p><p>„Fine.“ the guard grimly looked at him. Suddenly Peter was on fire. The electricity rushed from his neck collar through his body, leaving him writhing on the floor.</p><p>„Stop it!“ Clint shouted from the cell next to him. „Please he didn’t mean it. He will love to eat his food.“</p><p>The pain stopped as fast as it had come, leaving Peter heavy breathing on the floor.</p><p>„Eat up!“, the guard warned him again and left.</p><p>„Peter you idiot. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?“ That was definitely Clint talking.</p><p>„And to us.“, Sam added.</p><p>„Someone has to show them that they can‘t just treat us like vermin.“ Peter rose slowly and leaned against the wall.</p><p>„Kid, take it from someone who has been here for far longer. It‘s not worth it.“, Sam advised him gently.</p><p>„Didn‘t you see his face? That was definitely worth it.“, Peter would not give in on this. Sam knew that.</p><p>„You are a lost cause.“ Sam sighted and shook his head. He knew Sam was right, but keeping the attention of the guards to himself meant less pain for his now friends.</p><p>Not long after that, Peter’s cell opened and two armed guards grabbed him and lead him to the elevator. It was time for a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter the lab rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has to go through a lot with Ross, he experiments traumas in many different ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They locked him inside the bathroom. He didn’t have much time so he undressed and hopped directly into the shower. The water was always cold. It chilled him to the bone. But he was glad they allowed them these privileges.</p><p>When he was done, he hurried into the new cloths just in time before the guards opened the door.</p><p>„Get out here, insect.“ one of the guards demanded. Peter sighed and slowly did as he was told. His whole body ached.</p><p>„Look at you. Not so heroic anymore are you? Pathetic.“ the Guards mocked.</p><p>„You work here on your own will, that’s what I call pathetic.“ Wrong answer. The guard was rageous now. Why can’t you just shut up Parker?</p><p>„Turn around.“, the guard spat and roughly hauled him around, putting Peters hands in cuffs. Well screw it, he was angry now anyway So why stop?</p><p>„A real sunshine you are.“ That earned Peter a fist in the face. „No need to be so grumpy.“ Peter mumbled annoyed, getting rid of the stars that appeared in front of his face. The two guards dragged him through the corridors.</p><p>They didn’t lead him to his cell as usual. When he realized where they were going, he started to struggle. This was the way to the abandoned floor. No cameras. No rules. No one to hear his screams.</p><p>That was where the illegal stuff went down. They had established a lab there, where they experiment on Peter.  He had been brought there regularly since he got in the raft. The guards dragged him forward. Peter trashed with all his power, and because of his super strength, they didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>So they cheated, they electrocuted him and broke his left shin. Peter cried out in agony. He bent over in pain. Now the guards had an easy play. They dragged him through the dark corridors towards the lab. When they had arrived, they forced him unto the metal table. His arms and legs where chained to the table.</p><p>He didn’t struggle anymore. He had tried to get out of these many times before, without success. They were made out of vibranium. Tears formed in his eyes. <em>Please not again.</em> He couldn’t take any more of this torture.</p><p>They had tested how fast his bones healed...every single one over the last two months. They had cut into him, to learn about his anatomy. They had tested his pain tolerance with electricity. They had starved him, and many more horrible things.</p><p>He didn’t know what else they needed. Didn’t they have all testes already? Was it just for fun now? His breathing fastened when he heard the footsteps. He knew them. They brought nothing but pain. It was him. The crazy doctor with absolutely no empathy, no mercy and no heart. Peter guessed this was the kind of person you had to be to do a job like this.</p><p>„Good Morning, insect, we have nice things planed for you today.“ The doctor said evilly. Peters stomach turned painfully. He didn’t answer. He was too busy fighting his emotions. <em>Don’t cry. Don‘t show weakness. </em><em>Don’t show you fear. They will only hurt you more. Don’t cry!</em> He forced the tears down.</p><p>Ross‘ Doctors had moved on from cutting him open and taking all kind of samples, to testing his limits. Next to breaking his bones until he passed out or the no food or water for days, they had tested his condition by letting him run for days without a break. They had tested his reaction to extreme heat and coldness and how long he could hold his breath. What they also had started doing, was using him as test object to try out Drugs or poison.</p><p>Once they had given him poison that burned him up from inside. He had been on the med bay for a week, his body fighting to survive. A high fever and burning pain everywhere. He was close to death more than once. His brain had felt like mush even after the substance had worn off, he had imagined his brain looking like that disgusting mush they got to eat every day.</p><p>But that was the deal he had with Ross. He could do all those things to him (he would do it anyway) but in return he left the others alone. He knew he still questioned them sometimes, but it was once a week instead of once a day now.</p><p>„We have some visitors for you. They are going to be part of the experiment today.“ That was Ross. Hate flared though Peter and fear. What visitor? What was that supposed to mean? What had this lunatic planned now?</p><p>The doctors had connected him to a heart monitor as usually. Then they all left. Relief washed over him. But then he was scared. What had they planned, that they didn’t want to be in the this room? Poisonous gas maybe?</p><p>Then he heard a voice over the speaker. It was Ross.</p><p>„I want to know where Peter got his power from!“ Peter was confused, was that question for him? Why would he ask in third person? Then he heard a feminine voice answer.</p><p>„I won’t tell you bastard anything!“ May! That was May! Nooo Ross had his aunt! Panic rose in him. An agonized scream filled the room. Peter’s sensitive ears hurt and his heart bled. <em>Not May! Please not May!</em> Tears streamed down his face.</p><p>„Don’t hurt her! Please stop it!“ Peter screamed, he could barely hear himself over the screams of his aunt. They used some sort of sound amplifier, cause he felt the room shake. He couldn’t cover his ears with his hands, cause he was cuffed to that stupid table.</p><p>„PETER! Baby help me! Please help me! Where are you?“ She cried out between her screams. Desperate sobs laced up his throat. What felt like an eternity later, she fell silent. Relief flooded over him. But then the reasons for her silence came to his mind and he panicked.</p><p>“What did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Peter screamed, still trashing on the table.</p><p>„Bring me the girl.“ He heard Ross‘ demanding voice. What? What girl? Who else did they have?? <em>Please not MJ, please not MJ</em>…he thought over and over again, his heart sank when he heard Ross again. „I want to know where Peter got his power from!“</p><p>„I ain’t gonna tell you anything dork!“ Noooo! It was MJ! Shortly afterwards, she started to scream as well. Just as loud and agonizing as May had before. He didn’t want to imagine what they did to them. MJ begged Peter to help her, she cried, and Peter cried with her, not only from the pain in his overloaded ears and head. He wanted to help her so badly. He struggled against his restrains, he called for her.</p><p>„PETER! WHY? WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! HELP ME!! You really are a LOSER!“ These words were like a punch in his face. Another stab to his heart. He didn’t know how much time had passed when her screams and pleadings finally stopped.</p><p>„Get me the last one.“ Ross cold voice filled the empty room. <em>Not another one</em>. He couldn’t take any more of this. He felt blood running down his ears. A constant ringing voice tantalized him now. He didn’t hear Ross as loud and clear anymore but still good enough...too good for Peters liking.</p><p>„What is this bull**** Ross?!“ That was Tony Stark. Ross couldn’t hurt Mr. Stark...wasn’t allowed to...right? He wouldn’t hurt him...RIGHT?? Wrong. Same Question similar answer to the other two, same screams. Peter cried, he pleaded them to stop, but they didn’t listen.</p><p>His wrists and ankles were bloody and wound from struggling. He had a massive headache from all the sensory overload. His heart threatened to give out from all the emotional trauma. Could you die from emotional trauma? Probably. But he knew he wouldn’t be blessed with something like death. No he would stay alive, here in this hell hole, being tortured.</p><p>„I gave you EVERYTHING Peter and this is how you thank me?? I hate you! Ungreatful brat! I wish we had never met!!“ Starks hard words tore him out of his thoughts. This hurt. His heart was in pieces now, shattered. It hurt more than MJ’s words, more than electrocution, more than being cut open. This was the worst pain. The worst torture Ross could have put him through.</p><p>But...Mr. Stark wouldn’t say something like that...would he? <em>Well, you are a pain in the butt. And he is often annoyed by you. Wouldn’t wonder if he means it</em>. No. Stark loved him. He knew it. He had felt it many times before. He actually had told him so himself before. But that was before he had been tortured because of him.</p><p><em>No stop thinking like that! He loves you end of discussion!</em> in fact, Ross couldn’t have kidnapped three civilians and torture them in here without someone realize it. That made him believe...made him hope, that all this was fake. Think logically. (What wasn’t too easy with the painful loud noises making it very hard) could he fake the voices? Yes definitely. With the technology of this century it was more than possible.</p><p>So what would he do if he actually had them? What would he do with them now? Kill them? No he couldn’t. Keep them locked up in here as well? No. People would ask questions. Let them go? No never they would go to the police or the government. Ross wouldn’t risk that. <em>Would he?</em> the small voice said in his head. Spreading doubts. <em>No! he wouldn’t!</em> he shut the other voice down.</p><p>The battle in his mind continued, as did Mr. Starks screaming and swearing. Peter was trapped inside his mind, his eyes staring at the ceiling blank, his body non-responsive.</p><p>So he didn’t notice when the screams stopped. He didn’t feel it when the guards unlocked the chains and carried him into the solitary cell. He just lay there with a blank expression. He didn’t‘ move an inch for hours. Trapped in his thoughts and mind. He through lived the traumas of the last months with flashbacks. The screams and voices got faces and came to life again in front of his eyes.</p><p>His mind wouldn’t let him rest. He felt the phantom pain, of his body, from the experiments.</p><p>
  <em>He was back in the lab. It was a training room, he was running. Peter let out a desperate sob. he couldn’t anymore! He was done. His Lungs were burning and stinging with every panting breath. His whole Body was shaking from exhaustion. His muscles burning painfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His Body was covered in sweat. He was so exhausted, barely conscious. He nutated like he was drunk. His sight blurred, Not helping to stay on his feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His Body was way beyond exhausted. For three whole days they had made him run, testing his limits. Every time he stopped, or stumbled, they electrocuted him, yelling at him to keep going, but even Spiderman had limits, and he was already way beyond them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>please just pass out. Make it stop. Don’t fight against unconsciousness. Finally his body listened to his pleas and suddenly he was on his knees. The hard floor hurting. He heaved a sigh of relief. His Body still trembling. He barely heard the angry shouts from Ross to get up, or felt the electricity rush through his body as everything went black and peacefully numb.</em>
</p><p>He snapped back out of the flashback, when pain exploded on his skin. One of the guards had removed his belt and took a wide swing, the air hissed as the belt cut through it once again.</p><p>The belt cracked on Peter's back with full force. A loud bang was heard and a cry of pain that followed. Peter was torn out of his trance. White hot pain exploded on his back. The next blow hit his right shoulder and arm.</p><p>The guard brought his belt down on him over and over again until he laid still on the floor, weak, shaking and in pain. Peter let out a shaky breath. His whole body felt sore. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him towards the shower room. He had to wash his wounds so they wouldn’t get infected. They had already stopped bleeding, thanks to his super healing.</p><p>The water brought back bad memories. When the water ran over his head, he got trapped in another one.</p><p>
  <em>„Come on Spiderman. I thought you were tougher than that.“ Ross slammed his forehead against the bucket edge. </em>
  <em>White hot pain radiated through his head. Now he could add headache to the burning lungs. He felt blood tickling down his forehead into his eyes. Than Ross pressed his head down into the ice-cold water again. First, they had actually tested how long he could go without air. But now it was just fun for them. Dunking his head under water again and again. He screamed under water, trashing against the Iron grip. His lungs were screaming and his head pounding. Finally they pulled him back up. He only had time for one desperate breath before he was down again screaming.</em>
</p><p>He pulled himself out of the flashback. He was panting under the shower. The cold water still running down his body. He didn’t have time to finish, before the guards came in the bathroom.</p><p>He wasn’t ready so he got a beating. <em>Thanks a lot brain. You had to go into the flashback mode, did you?</em> He was lying on the floor now, still naked and wet from the shower. He tried to protect his face as the guards punched and kicked his body. The wounds of the earlier beating reopened.</p><p>When they finally decided he had learned his lesson, they took him to the interrogation rooms. He never got a break, did he? Couldn’t he have one forsaken day off??</p><p>When they arrived, Peter was pushed into a chair and was chained to it. The metal hurt his already wound skin. Ross knew he wouldn’t tell the others about the experiments. Peter didn't want them to worry more than they already did. Officially he was in the solitary cell the entire time, because he had misbehaved.</p><p>They did throw him into the dark, cold room they called solitary cell, but only so his wounds would heal. And when they picked him up to lead him into his cell again, there was no proof of their cruelty.</p><p>He was lost in thoughts so he almost didn’t realize when Ross entered the Room. He sat down halfway on the edge of the table next to Peter and looked down on him disparagingly. Peter knew that Ross was demonstrating his superiority to him. Peter gave him a glare of hatred.</p><p>“Ah you are with us again I see. I was scared l broke my favorite toy.“ That earned him a deadly glare from Peter. „But I see, you are still as stubborn and a troublemaker as always.“</p><p>"What did you do with them?“</p><p>„I have no idea what you are talking about.“ Ross gave him an evil smirk.</p><p>„WHAT DID YOU DO?!“ He got backhanded from Ross.</p><p>„Don’t you talk to your superior like that.“ Peter snorted. <em>„Superior“ you wish</em>.</p><p>“You are not my superior, you are nothing! And someone has to stand up to you.“</p><p>"Oh, and you think that's you," Ross laughed condescendingly.</p><p>„Yes cause I can handle the consequences.“ Peter darted him a disdainful look.</p><p>„Let’s start with the questioning, shall we?“ Ross got up and started slowly walking up and down in front of Peter.</p><p>„What is it today? The question I can't answer or the one I won't?" Peter hissed under clenched teeth.</p><p>„Does it matter? The results stay the same.“ Ross turned to him.</p><p>„I won’t answer and you will torture me. Come on man, just say it. You just like to torture me.“ Peter insinuated.</p><p>"Maybe. But I need a reason to do so beyond the secret floor and not answering my questions gives me the right to hurt you.“</p><p>„How about this, you answer my question and I answer yours?“</p><p>„You keep dreaming. Where is Steve Rogers?" Ross leaned on Peter's armrests and leaned over him to underline his authority.</p><p>„No deal huh? Well since this is the one I can’t answer, you can keep dreaming too.“ Ross slapped him hard.</p><p>„As I've told you for the last two months, the last time I saw him, he was running to a plane at the airport in Germany and took off, that’s it. That’s all I know.“ Peter said annoyed in a monotone voice.</p><p>„Well that’s too bad really.“ Ross took out a little Device with a remote button. He didn’t once break the eye contact to Peter who looked at him with hatred. He pressed the button and Peter was on fire.</p><p>Electricity flashed through his veins, burning him from the inside. Peter let out a pain-filled scream. He knew there was no way to get relief from the electrocution. </p><p>He couldn’t tell Ross how he got his powers. He might find a way to create something similar to get a super army. And he couldn’t tell him where Cap was. Simply because he truly didn’t know.</p><p>„Okay stop! I’ll tell you! Stop it!“ The pain stopped. Peter caught his breath before continuing. „Rogers is... at the North Pole. You should look for him there. Maybe I’m lucky and the polar bears will redeem me of your existence.“ Peter spat out sarcastically.</p><p>„You’ve really got some nerves boy.“ Ross pressed the remote again. And Peter found himself screaming in pain again. This went on for two hours before Ross finally had enough and ordered the guards to take Peter back to his cell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. „I bought you“</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets confronted with an unknown future. What will happen with him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the doors of the elevator opened and his friends saw him, they jumped up and rushed to the glass pane of their cells.</p><p>"Peter! What happened? What did you do to him?!" Clint indignantly cursed, looking at the barely conscious kid in front of him. The others also watched him worried.</p><p>"Those who refuse to follow the rules shall feel the consequences.“ Ross announced while the guards pushed Peter into his cell, where he remained lying on the floor.</p><p>„Take the witch next.“ Ross ordered his guards. </p><p>„No! Not her! I‘m still conscious.“, Peter said weakly his whole body shaking.</p><p>„Shut up kid you've had enough. I’m very bored, take me.“, Clint offered himself.</p><p>„Heroes are always so annoyingly self-sacrificing. Don’t worry you’ll all get your turns. After I am done with her.“</p><p>„Don’t worry about me. I can handle a little questioning.“ Wanda furrowed her brows as the guards pulled her out of her cell and lead her away. Ross followed them with an evil smile. </p><p>„Damn it.“ Clint cursed and leaned against the wall. He let out a worried sigh and drove his hand over his face. He felt responsible for the young Sokovian. Since her brother died he had felt the need to protect her.</p><p>„I hate him.“ Peter slowly got himself in a half sitting position. He couldn’t say that he had ever hated someone. Not Flash Thompson, not even Adrian Toomes. But Ross. He did hate.</p><p>„We all do.“ Scott agreed. „how is it that we barely get taken, while Peter here is almost always gone? Not that I want to complain, but I’m getting very bored.“ Clint sounded almost offended.</p><p>„Are we not interesting enough anymore?“</p><p>„Yeah, where were you Pete? What happened?“, Sam asked worried. The screams of May, MJ and Stark came back to his mind and he shook his head to get them out of his head. Real or not he could imagine them screaming like that way too easy. He prayed that he would never ever have to go through that again. He shook his head again. Shut up, please shut up. But the screams continued and it was deafening. He put his hands over his ears and shook his head.</p><p>„Pete? Peter! HEY!“ Peter flinched badly at the new loud sound. Right they had asked him a question and he had tuned out for a minute, lost in flashbacks and thoughts. Peter cleared his throat. „Solitary cell. Guess I shouldn't insult the cook next time. At least now I‘m hungry enough to get that stuff down.</p><p>„Why?“ Clint laughed „what reason could you have to eat that voluntarily.</p><p>„Why? Bad food is better than no food at all. Seriously. I was in solitary. No food remember?“ Peter rolled his eyes. What a stupid question. </p><p>„They don’t feed you in solitary??“, Sam was shocked.</p><p>„No...wait why are you surprised? Do you get food when you are in solitary?“ Peter asked in disbelief.  They all answered with a „yes“.</p><p>„That is so unfair! I‘m the one with the increased metabolism!“ Peter complained. </p><p>„Does Ross know that?“</p><p>„Oh he knows, he just doesn’t care.“, Peter grumbled disdainfully. </p><p>„At least they didn’t hurt you.“, Sam offered, sounding relieved at that statement. That was exactly why he didn’t tell them about the experiments.</p><p>„Yeah, lucky me“ Peter mumbled to himself. </p><p>„They didn’t, right?“, Clint sounded suspicious.</p><p>„Yeah you seem a little jumpy and ...not fully here...“ Dang it. Why couldn’t they just leave those things alone, he hated lying.</p><p>„No, they definitely didn't...hurt me..." He ensured them every unconvincing. "Just the regular electrocution and humiliation during the interrogation sessions. And if you are almost a Week in solitary with nothing but your thoughts ...those things can happen.", he added as convincing as possible, when they didn't really believe him. Should he ask them about Mr. Stark? He didn’t have to mention that he heard his screams. „Guys...Do you think...Ross could hurt Mr. Stark?“</p><p>„Kid, I think the whole reason you are here, is to hurt him.“</p><p>„Yeah but I mean physically...“</p><p>„What are you asking?“</p><p>„Like...could he somehow kidnap him, lock him away and...torture him?“</p><p>„Pfff he can try.“ Clint laughed, but when he saw Peters shocked and scared face he quickly cleared his throat and added: „No, he has way to good connections to the president and the government. Plus he has Happy as head of security. Not even a fly can fart without Happy knowing.„</p><p>„Kid, where does that come from?“, Sam sounded very worried. He shouldn’t have asked.</p><p>„Ross...threatened to do so.“ Peter half lied.</p><p>„Don’t worry kid Ross won’t come near Stark. He would have to do it the way he got you. Make sure he gets arrested legally. And that will never happen.“ Sam sounded convincing</p><p>„And what about my Aunt? Do you think he could get to her? Or my friends?“</p><p>„Cheeze kid what else did he threaten you with?“ Scott asked disbelieving</p><p>„I am just worried about my family. I can’t really protect them anymore.“</p><p>Sam exhaled loudly. „No kid, I think Ross wouldn’t dare to touch them. He probably just wants to scare you to keep you in line.“</p><p>Peter sighed in relief. „Thanks guys. Soooo...Clint tell us about your kids. We need a distraction.“, Peter pointed to Wandas empty cell. He tried to get away from the topic. Clint gave him a distrustful look, but accepted his wish to change the subject.</p><p>„Alright.“ So he started to tell them about his Family. He and Scott exchanged experience in parenting and it was really nice to listen to them, but sometimes it made him sad.  They reminded him of his own family, of which he had only one member left. All the others had been taken away from him.</p><p>In his mind's eye he saw his uncle Ben. Full with blood. He still felt guilty. He could have saved him. But he had let his uncle…his father die, again. He had lost everyone except for his aunt. She was all he had left. He didn’t know what he would do if she was taken away from him as well. He missed her so much...and he always worried about her. Now that he wasn’t around to protect her anymore…he really hoped she was fine.</p><p>He also had hoped Mr. Stark would visit him in the raft, but he probably wasn’t allowed to. Right, he had Mr. Stark too. He saw him as some kind of father figure as well. So actually, he was very blessed. Others only had one father, he had three of them. He had his Dad, uncle Ben and now Mr. Stark...kind of. So, he had never truly been alone.</p><p>Peter still loved to listen to the others. It calmed him down and made this hell more bearable to him. When they brought Wanda back one hour later, she looked exhausted. They locked her up again and took Scott next. Clint didn’t look happy about Wandas condition.</p><p>After Scott they took Clint and then Sam. Sam was gone the longest after Peter. He looked the worst as well. Sam had been the closest to Cap over the last few years. Peter shook his head. He might have a super advanced healing, but the others didn’t. They couldn’t take as much as he could. That’s why Peters private questioning sessions were the longest. His body could take much more. It took a lot to kill Peter by electrocution. So they didn’t have to be as careful with him as with the others. They were normal people except Wanda. She had super powers but she was still vulnerable like normal humans.</p><p>So Peter tried to dissuade the guards' attention away from them. And had made a deal with the devil. But hey as long as the others were „safe“ or safer, he didn’t care what happened to him. The Rest of the day went down pretty quiet. They ate their cold soup in silent. And went to bed not long afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„PETER! Help me! Please Peter!“ Peter was inside a small Box. Opposite of him was another box and inside was May. The box started to heat up painfully. He felt like he was in a toaster. The other box seemed to do the same thing. May screamed in pain and Peter tried to break the glass of his cage. His arm was too weak he could barely lift him. „Why don’t you do anything?? Please Peter! I need you!“ He tried desperately to do anything but he couldn’t move. The heat got unbearable, the air he breathed in was searing hot. Burning his airways and lungs. May was panting, her hand held up for him. A silent cry for help. Then she changed into MJ, than Stark. It kept changing and they all screamed. Burns everywhere. He couldn’t watch it anymore, he wanted to turn away but his eyes were glued on them. Sheer horror flushed through him. „I thought you love me Peter? Am I not worth saving for Spiderman?“ His aunt cried. „This is your fault! You hear me?? YOUR FAULT!“ Tony shouted. The box began closing on him until he couldn’t move an inch. It kept shrinking, more and more and then....</em>
</p><p>Peter jolted awake. He was covered in sweat. His body shaking. A dream. It was just a dream, created from horrible memories. Memories of Ross‘ experiments on him. The heat box, the screams of his loved ones. Peter shook his head to clear his foggy mind. carefully he looked around. He sighed in Relief when everyone seemed like they were still sleeping. He didn’t wake them.</p><p>Still shaking he laid back down. Staring at the ceiling. All the torture of the last month rushed through his mind. He had been poked and cut open, he almost died from heat and cold, almost drowned, was shocked until unconsciousness, his bones had been broken from head to toe, beaten, burned, dissected, poisoned, drugged and more. When would all this end? He wouldn’t have to wait long to get an answer to that question.</p><p>The next day, the guards came in early in the morning. He hadn’t slept a minute. He had a really bad feeling in his gut. Weird, it seemed like his spider sense didn’t really work anymore.</p><p>He was in a high security prison. He couldn’t imagine what possibly could be worse than what he had already been through. he started with the same daily routine and just ignored the bad feeling, or he tried to.</p><p>After the showers, he waited to be accused of something so they could put him in the lab again, but no one came, nothing happened. Maybe Ross felt bad from all the trauma he put him through and allowed him a break? That was really weird, since he was usually Ross‘ favorite toy and he never missed an opportunity to torment him.</p><p>The bad feeling crept up inside him again. A cold shiver run down his spine. He left these thoughts to shake off the uneasy feeling. May would tell him to listen to his „Peter-Tingle“ if she ever talked to him again...May...her screams and his dream came back in his mind and he pushed them away quickly. He sighted frustrated.</p><p>"Kid, are you still with us?" Clint's voice sounded from the side cell. Peter snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>„Yeah, just drifted off in thoughts."</p><p>"It's your turn. Tell us something," he heard Scott from the neighboring cell to his left.</p><p>"I have nothing to tell…I feel like you know me in and out already. There’s nothing more worth telling.“ Peter sighed and leaned his head against the armored glass pane. He just couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling. What was he trying to warn him from?</p><p>"Oh come on Pete. What’s wrong? You‘ve been acting weird all day. Where is our little excited optimist?" Clint's teasing voice sounded from next door.</p><p>"I'm not excited and definitely not an optimist.“ Peter contradicted. <em>not since I ended up in here.</em> "Well clearly not today, grumpy. But usually you definitely are“, agreeing voices came from the other cells. Peter rolled his eyes and lay down on his back. The floor was hard and cold but he didn’t mind. His gaze was directed to the ceiling.</p><p>"I don’t know... I have this uneasy feeling...like something really bad is going to happen...“ „Your Peter-tingle?“, Wanda asked curious.</p><p>"It’s not a tingle! It’s a spider-sense. It’s probably nothing. Maybe it’s warning me about the disgusting food we will get for dinner. Let's just forget it. Wanda, tell me that story again where you and Pietro took out the avengers!" Peter changed the subject. Wanda still looked worried but she accepted his decision not to talk about it.</p><p>So she started to tell them about her and her twins darker days, when they used to hate Stark and teamed up with Ultron, fighting against the avengers. She was interrupted when two guards suddenly came out of the elevator, followed by Ross and another man in a suit whom Peter couldn’t fully see. But his sense started to go on full mode, screaming warnings about that man.</p><p>They stopped in front of Peter's cell. Now he recognized the man as Justin Hammer. Peter stood up and leaned against the wall again. Shouldn’t this man be in prison?</p><p>"That's him?" Hammer asked.</p><p>"Yes. That's Parker. Stark's precious kid." Peter was surprised and confused. Hammer scanned him for a moment.</p><p>"He will serve his purpose." With these words he turned back to Ross. Oh no, that didn’t sound good.</p><p>„What purpose?“, Peter asked with a very, very bad feeling. The two man ignored him.</p><p>"There are three rules. 1. you can't kill him, 2. you can't free him, and 3. if you don't need him anymore, he comes straight back here." listed Ross. Peter paled. This sounded bad. Very, very bad.</p><p>"That won't be a problem," Hammer replied and gave Peter a mocking look. Obviously enjoying the shocked expression of the young man. Fear crawled up Peters spine. His Spider sense was going crazy now.</p><p>„What are you talking about? What’s going on??“ They continued ignoring him.  Ross took out a piece of paper and signed it. "Deal. We'll clarify the details about the transport and duration upstairs." Ross turned around and walked towards the elevator, followed by Hammer.</p><p>Anger rose inside peter. They could at least tell him what was going on. He fiercely punched into the glass pane. "Wait! What does that mean? HEY!," Peter hammered desperately against the glass.</p><p>Hammer finally turned around and answered with a mischievous smile: "I bought you".</p><p>"What?!," Peters breath stocked from shock.</p><p>„NO!“</p><p>„That’s illegal!</p><p>„You must be joking!“ and many more curses and protest came from the other cells, but Peter hardly heard them.</p><p>"You, Peter Parker, are now officially mine. We will have so much fun. Or... I will." the man smiled threateningly and turned around.</p><p>„See ya Peter.“</p><p>"You can't do that“, Peter shouted desperately. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!“ Peter attacked the glass in front of him with his fists. Of course he didn’t even leave a scratch. What couldn’t be said about his fists. His knuckles were bloody and blue. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around himself and slowly slid down the wall. His heart and breathing were out of control. Was he having a panic attack?</p><p>He didn't notice the worried voices around him. What would happen to him now? Why did Hammer need him? Since when was he out of prison? Did Mr. Stark know? Between all those questions there was one thing he knew for sure. Hammer wanted to use Peter to harm Stark and he didn't like that at all. But wait. If that was the case...then Mr. Stark couldn’t be here! So it had been all fake! At least some good news today. Still the screams had been so real they had burned into his mind, he wouldn’t soon forget them.</p><p>"Peter!" he was torn out of his trance.</p><p>"Peter, breath! Try to calm down!" the other prisoners looked at him anxiously.</p><p>„How am I supposed to calm down?! You heard him!“ Peter frantically said. Black spots appeared before his sight. The shock sat deep in his bones. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his breathing down a little. He drove a trembling hand through his hair.</p><p>„I’ve just been sold to Iron Man's archenemy. I think I'm gonna be sick."</p><p>„You know him?“, Wanda asked curious.</p><p>„Not personally.“, Peter still fought with his breathing.</p><p>„Archenemy of Tony Stark? That doesn’t sound good at all.“, Clint worried.</p><p>"Ross can't do this! That's human trafficking! If this goes public...," Sam paced up and down his cell indignantly.</p><p>„For them we aren’t human. We are freaks, aliens and you know it won't get public. Ross will get away with it as always.“ Clint sounded angry, his concern unmistakable.</p><p>"Ross, you sick bastard, Peter's a minor! You hear me?! He is still a child!" Scott cursed next door.</p><p>"Stop it! All of you. I don’t want you to get punished because of me." An oppressive silence followed. Peter had started a breathing pattern. In, out. in, out.</p><p>"Peter, you are stronger than any of us. You’ll get through it. And then you come back to us. Maybe it's just for a few days," Wanda tried to encourage him. He gave her a weak smile.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe.“ Peter doubted it. Hammer was a psychopath that walked over dead bodies to prove that he was better than Tony Stark. Peter was screwed. Completely and utterly screwed.</p><p>"Can we change the subject please? I don’t want to talk or think about it or I might pass out. Wanda would you finish the story please?“, Peter asked the young Hero.</p><p>Wanda sighed „Well who can resist these puppy eyes?“, so she continued. The conversations from the rest of the day were depressed and tense. Peter could feel the displeasure and concern of the others. But they didn’t say anything.</p><p>He was glad about it. He might seem like he took it quite composed, but to be honest, he was terrified.  No matter what Ross and his Pitbulls had done to him, he was pretty sure, that it was nothing compared to what Hammer had planned for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The agony of choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"With great power comes great responsibility" For the first time Peter finds the responsibility of his powers too great, with the sake of the world on his shoulders, he has to choose between family and the greater good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while the elevator doors opened again and the guards and Ross came into the room, they walked up straight to Peters cell.</p><p>„Hey man, I think you are neglecting us. You seem to favour our little spider here. He gets way more attention than us.“, Clint complained, but he couldn’t hide the worry in his voice.</p><p><em>Shut up Clint you idiot! </em>Clint didn’t know about the deal Peter had made with Ross to be preferred. He just wanted to protect Peter, but that would only backfire.</p><p>„You can thank Peter for that. He made a deal with me so I would leave you all alone.“ What a snitch! Well now he knew. Peter gave Ross an angry glare.</p><p>„What?!“ Scott didn’t trust his ears.</p><p>„No!!“, Wanda covered her mouth with her hand.</p><p>„Is that true??“, Clint was angry now.</p><p>„Yes…It is true…“, Peter admit.</p><p>„You Idiot!! what were you thinking?“, Clint cursed.</p><p>„What did you get in return?“, Sam had always been the calmer one, still his voice was shaking.</p><p>„Peter…?“ Scott warned.</p><p>„It’s nothing! Calm down guys!“, This escalated quickly, Peter thought.</p><p>„Calm down??? I would totally punch you right now, if there wasn’t a wall between us. A little kid made a deal with the devil to protect me?“ Clint probably thought about his own kids. „Is that why you got sold?? Was that the deal??“</p><p>„Noooo! No I had no Idea!! Fine! If you have to know, in return I allowed him to do his experiments on me...which he would have done anyway.“ Peter defended himself.</p><p>„WHAT??“ Clint didn't believe his ears. </p><p>„What Kind of experiments?“ Sam again.</p><p>"Well you know all kind of experiments. We know little Pete here in and out now." Ross smirked. „For example, I know that if I press this button...“ He pressed the remote button for Peters Collar. Immediately Peter was convulsing on the floor, crying out in pain. „...it takes three minutes until he passes out.“</p><p>„You Psycho! Stop it!“ Clint shouted horror on his face.</p><p>"How come we didn't know about that?!" Scott sounded very unpleased. </p><p>"I didn't want you to worry." Peter tried to explain still panting.</p><p>„Not worry?? You didn’t think we wouldn’t worry if you disappeared for days...weeks even?!“ Clint was way too emotional. He couldn’t blame him though. If it were the other way around, he‘d react exactly the same way.</p><p>„Well…no, because you didn’t know what was really happening…you thought I was in solitary and you didn’t even know I wasn’t fed in there so double reason not to worry.“ Peter argued.</p><p>„Peter…of course we always worried when they took you. You have a talent to get yourself into trouble.“ Scott tried to explain.</p><p>„Well now It makes sense why you returned completely non responsive sometimes!“ Clint shook his head.</p><p>„Well as entertaining as this is, you can discuss this later. It’s time for some fun. Get him out. Now that Hammer signed the papers, it‘s time for his round. We have to make up for the time he will be gone.“ Ross pressed a remote button and Peter‘s neck collar came to life and electricity spread through his body. Setting Peter on fire.</p><p>Before he could fall to the floor the guards had already grabbed his arms. They wore electricity proof hand gloves. They dragged Peter out of his cell and forced him unto his knees before Ross. They handcuffed him to a leash in the floor. So he had to stay in his kneeling position. Then the pain finally stopped. He could see all of the others and they could see him. He weakly looked up to Ross with hatred.</p><p>"Why did you sell him?!" Clint shouted angry at Ross.</p><p>„We completed our researches, and since he won't answer my questions, I have no need of him anymore." Ross answered simply.</p><p>Peter snorted. „Well if you ask the wrong questions, it’s your own fault.“</p><p>„Shut up!“ the others shouted all together. He sighed frustrated.</p><p>„I will really enjoy this. Get ready for the worst night of your life, boy.“ Ross smiled full of anticipation. </p><p>„You don’t scare me. No matter what you do, I've been through worse.“ Peter replied tired.</p><p>„I’m sure I can top those.“ Ross gave Peter an evil look.</p><p>„Believe me. You can’t.“ </p><p>„Oh believe me I do. I have a lot planned for you tonight insect. And you know what makes all of this so much better? We can punch you until you are nearly dead. In the morning, you will be almost completely healed. I really enjoy your super healing.“ </p><p>"Yeah I know." Peter thought about all the experiments he had gone through. Peter tried to break the chain, but it didn’t respond. </p><p>„Safe your energy, these are made out of vibranium.“</p><p>Peter looked worried at his inmates. He didn’t want them to see this. They were screaming but he couldn’t hear anything.</p><p>„Oh right we isolated them so we don’t have to hear them.“, Ross filled Peter in.</p><p>„So now you don’t need a reason to hurt me anymore outside the unofficial lab, huh?“, Peter said provocative.</p><p>„Don’t worry I will always find a reason to inflict pain on you Parker. But you are right. How did you get your powers?“</p><p>„Bite me.“, Peter snarled annoyed. One of the guards punched him in the face with a surprisingly force. When he looked at the hand of the man, he saw a knuckle duster. Of course. Cheater.</p><p>„You punch like a little girl.“, Peter insulted the guard, even though it really had hurt a lot. He would not show it. He could almost hear Sam facepalming. He wasn't new to this kind of treatment. The guards had often beaten him in the solitary cell. „Are you getting tired from all the punches you had to throw over the last months? I barely felt this one.“ A total lie. But it worked.</p><p>The guard punched him again with much more force, what was to be expected after his comment. Stars appeared before Peters eyes. He shook his head to get rid of them. His lip had a deep cut and blood dripped down his chin. He could taste blood in his mouth as well, he spit it on the floor.</p><p>„Come on man, where is your usual force? My dead grandmother could hit harder." He had him. Anger sparkled in the guards eyes. He started to punch onto Peter in rage.</p><p>He broke his jaw and his nose. The guard punched again, and again. Peter winced in pain. Blood streamed down his nose.</p><p>„That’s enough we don’t want him to pass out yet.“ Ross stopped the rageous guard. Darn it! He should have known that Ross wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily.</p><p>„Peter, Peter. Always a big mouth.“ Ross shook his head theatrically.</p><p>„Pathetic that you're getting your satisfaction from torturing minors." Peter hissed in pain.</p><p>"See, it’s this sass that makes the whole thing so much more pleasuring.“, Ross answered with great enjoyment in his voice. „And to be a minor, you have to be human. And you, Parker you are not human. You are a freak.“</p><p>Before Peter could respond, he got a kick in the gut. Peter doubled over in pain.</p><p>„As much As I enjoy this, tonight, you are only bystander. After seeing your reaction to your families screams, I realized, that you will never give me what I want for your sake. But....if someone else is suffering, your hero complexes kick in. So, tonight we will find out how well-marked your hero complex is.“</p><p>Peter shook his head violently. „No! No way!“</p><p>Ross gave the guards a sign and they dragged Sam out of his cell. They held him between them in a tight grip.</p><p>„Please don’t do this! You can do what ever you want with me.“ Peter begged.</p><p>„How did you get your powers?“ Ross ignored his pleads.</p><p>„I can‘t tell you.“</p><p>„See there’s your Problem. You CAN you just don‘t want to. And poor Sam over here has to pay for it.“</p><p>Another guard appeared and hit Sam across the face. he punched him in the gut and Sam doubled over.</p><p>„Don’t worry kid, I‘ll be okay.“, Sam assured Peter.</p><p>„Yeah of course you will.“ Ross scoffed.</p><p>Sam got another punch.</p><p>„Uhh I just had a brilliant idea. Since the avengers are so keen to know what we did to you, they can experience it themselves.“</p><p>„No! No, no, no...you can’t do this!“ Horror washed over Peter.</p><p>„Sooo do you want to choose for them? I let you choose between: Electrocution, waterbording, uh this one poison we tested on you, the one that burned you up from inside! I‘m sure he will survive that.“</p><p>Peter shook his head violently.</p><p>„Breaking his bones, cutting off his skin, the regular Beating?“</p><p>„I will not choose, that’s just sick.“</p><p>„Well if you don’t, I will and then it surely is the most painful one.“</p><p>„Please don’t make me do this.“</p><p>„You have five seconds to choose, or it will be electrocution. Five, four...“</p><p>Which was the least painful one?? Beating?</p><p>„...three, two, one...“</p><p>„Beating!“ Peter said quickly, feeling sick to the bone.</p><p>„As you wish. Guards, you heard him,“</p><p>So they started punching Sam, who tried to show as little pain as possible.</p><p>„This is too easy, let's make it a little more interesting.“ Ross said shortly after.</p><p>He whispered something to the guard who left immediately.</p><p>Thanks to his superhearing Peter had heard what he said.</p><p>„Get a Knuckleduster and a baseball bat. Let’s break some bones.“</p><p>„No! I didn’t choose that!“ Peter interfered.</p><p>„Kid, I thought you got enough beatings to know that bones often break in the process.“ Ross said innocently.</p><p>Peter growled and turned away hiding the fear and pain. When he had his emotions better under control he locked eyes with Sam. He gave Peter an reassuring look, that it was okay. Peter swallowed and forced the tears down. He couldn’t tell Ross. the Guard came back with the tools in his hands. Ross turned to Peter.</p><p>„How did you get your powers? Last chance before he gets turned into a punchbag.</p><p>„I will never tell you.“ Peter said shaking.</p><p>„We will see.“ He nodded to the guard. He brutally beat Sam with the bat. Sam still tried not to show his pain, but wasn’t very successful.</p><p>Peter closed his eyes. He couldn’t watch it. Suddendly he heart Wanda scream in pain. He opened his eyes shocked to see her trashing on the floor.</p><p>„What are you doing??“ Peter cried out.</p><p>„Every time you look away, or close your eyes, Miss Maximoff gets shocked.“</p><p>„I hate you.“</p><p>Ross just smirked. „I know.“ he sounded almost proud of it. Maniac.</p><p>So Peter had to watch every punch, every kick, Sams pained face and every time he felt with him. Again he had tears in his eyes. But he didn’t let them fall. When Sam was barely conscious anymore, Ross ordered the guard to stop.</p><p>„Do you think he‘s had enough?“ Ross asked Peter with a evil grin.</p><p>„Yes. Please leave him alone.“, he sounded weak and he hated it.</p><p>„You know what you have to do for that.“</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to do.</p><p>„I take that as a no.“ Riss nodded to ones of the guards who made the final punch Sam’s head rolled to the side.  That must have given him at least a minor Concussion.</p><p>„Fine. Take him back to his cell. Take the witch next.“</p><p>„Nooo. Please, just leave it. You don’t want to know how it happened. Spidersoldiers won’t help you.“</p><p>„Yes they will. And I will keep going until you answer or go insane. So choose what it’s going to be for the witch. Beating is out.“</p><p>„Well how about a blood sample? Those were veryyyyy painful.“</p><p>„We could see how much blood she can lose before it gets life threatening. Remember that one Pete? But that doesn’t really hurt to watch does it? Alright, you lost your voice for this round. Electrocution it is. She has the neck collar on anyway so no extra work.“</p><p>„No! Not electrocution! Please! You could do some real damage! She‘s not like me. Her heart can’t take hours of shocks...“</p><p>„Oh please, she survived until now she can take some more.“</p><p>They moved Peter right in front of Wanda‘s cell. and forced him unto his knees again. He gave her a pleading look. Begging for forgiveness.</p><p>„I‘m so sorry.“ he only moved his mouth so only she saw it.</p><p>„Peter?“ Ross asked threateningly.</p><p>Peter only shook his head. He didn’t trust his voice.</p><p>A second later, Wanda was writhing on the floor, letting out horrible screams. Now Peter couldn’t stop the tears.</p><p>„Stop...“ Peter whispered horrified. The screams continued. „STOP!“</p><p>Wandas screams stopped. She lay on the floor, shaking and heavy breathing.</p><p>„You stop when I tell you how I got the powers right? Everything is important?“</p><p>„Yes Parker.“</p><p>Come on Peter what can you tell that doesn’t give much away?? There must be something!</p><p>„Fine I‘ll tell you something. If you promise to stop.“</p><p>„Fine.“ Ross agreed.</p><p>„I didn’t get my powers through liquid like the winter soldier or Captain America.“</p><p>„And...? Come on that was nothing. Give me something real.“</p><p>Peter looked away. „Would you believe me if I told you I just woke up and had the powers and I don’t know what triggered them or through what I got them?“</p><p>„No. if that was the case, you would have told me from the beginning. Instead of making such a fuss about it.“</p><p>Again Wandas Screams filled the hall. Peter pulled on his chains without results.</p><p>He saw tears roll down Wandas cheeks into her hair.</p><p>„It wasn‘t planned! It was an accident!“</p><p>„That’s not good enough.“</p><p>Wanda continued to scream in pain, her entire body shook violently.</p><p>„That’s more than you got the last two month! Please stop!“ Peter tried desperately.</p><p>Wanda screamed her throat out, writhing and turning on the cold floor, her body twitching.</p><p>„Peter! Give me what I want or I swear on everything I hold dear, your friends will turn into lab rats until I find it out myself!“ Ross screamed.</p><p>"No!“ Peter gasped shocked „You can‘t do that! That’s even more illegal than what you did with me!“</p><p>„You think I care? Didn’t you learn anything the last two months?</p><p>„You could go to jail!“</p><p>„that’s worth it.“</p><p>„No please! I ...I can’t tell you! You would misuse it! Why can’t you just leave it alone!“ Peter sobbed in desperation. It was to much! He shouldn’t be forced to decide between his friends and the sake of the world! He was sixteen! He didn’t know what to do!</p><p>„I‘ll continue until she passes out!“ Ross pressed the remote again and left it so long, Wanda‘s eyes rolled into her head.</p><p>„NO!!“</p><p>„Take her out! Bring her down into the Med bay. See if she suffered any damage. This was the last time you saw her Peter. Can you live with yourself if she suffers amnesia or is paralyzed? This is all your fault Peter. You know what? Guys take Wilson too. Say goodbye Peter, you will not see him again.“ Ross sounded like a real psychopath now. More than ever before. „How can you live with yourself? You might have ruined the life of two of your friends.</p><p>Peter cried, his heart beyond broken. He felt like the whole world rested on his shoulders, pushing him down into the ground.  He would have to leave without knowing if they died...maybe this was the last time he ever saw them. Screaming in pain.</p><p>A wave of nausea rushed through him. Who knew if he survived Hammer. Now he had to live in Uncertainty about their well-being. How could he keep living if they really had permanent damage or worse if they didn’t survive at all. Could he live with that? No he couldn’t.</p><p>Would they hate him? He looked at Clint and Scott. They both looked sick to the stomach. Clint had tear tracks on his cheeks. He saw anger and hurt...and pity? They locked eyes with him and he couldn’t find hate inside them. how could they not hate him? He was the reason their family had been tortured and they were about to be too.</p><p>„Let’s take Lang next. What‘s it gonna be for him?“</p><p>Peter only shook his head, he was a sobbing mess.</p><p>„Fine I actually liked your idea earlier. Let’s see how long it takes until he passes out from blood loss.“</p><p>They dragged the man out of his cell and secured him in a chair. Right in front of Peter. When one of the guards took out a knife, Peter started to pull on his leash again.</p><p>„Give me what I want Peter.“</p><p>„Please, he has a little daughter.“</p><p>The guard slammed the knife into Scott’s shoulder. Scott cried out in pain. Blood leaking out of the wound.</p><p>„It‘s okay Peter, I‘ll be fine, don’t tell him! No matter what!“ Scott tried to reassure Peter.</p><p>„Let’s see if you still say that when you are near a hypovolemic shock.“ Ross smiled evilly.</p><p>„You are sick.“ Scott hissed between clenched teeth. The guard pulled the knife out and thrust it in his thigh.</p><p>„Please stop, you can do it to me! I volunteer!“ Peter tried desperately feeling tears arise.</p><p>„Let me think about it…“, Ross acted as if he was actually considering it. „No.“</p><p>Anger rose inside Peter. „You lock us up in here like criminals, when it should be <em>you</em> who’s behind armored glass.“, Peter hissed with bitterness. A little smile spread over Ross face. This bastard. Peter felt the need to punch it off that ugly visage.</p><p>„Again.“ Ross ordered and the knife bored into Scott’s right chest. He cried out. „Keep going.“</p><p>Scott was panting now, unsuccessfully trying to hide the pain from Peter.</p><p>The next knife bore into Scott’s hand and maybe the loudest scream so far filled the room.</p><p>Peter hated this! He hated Ross, he hated the situation he was in, he even hated Spiderman right now. What was he worth, if he couldn’t protect the people worth living? <em>with great power comes great responsibility</em>. The words of his uncle came back to his mind. The responsibility was too great for him. He didn’t want it anymore. He was done.</p><p>„I lose my patients here Pete.“ Ross threatened.</p><p>„Go to hell!“</p><p>„Your choice then.“</p><p>The guard rammed the blade into Scott’s abdomen. Peter held his breath. Did Ross want to kill Scott?? This was a life-threatening wound!</p><p>Scott started to cough, blood splattered everywhere. It welled out of his mouth, down his chin and unto his chest. Scott was white as a sheet. Choking on his own blood. The scene was terrifying. He was going into shock, his whole body trembling. He was dying of blood loss and choking on the same time!</p><p>„Help him! Please!“</p><p>„Not until you answer me!“</p><p>„You are a monster!“ Peter cried.</p><p>„Can you be responsible for little Cassie losing her daddy? You know what it feels like to grow up as orphan. You know how it feels like to have no father.“</p><p>Peter broke inside. He couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>„I was bitten by a radioactive Spider!“ Peter sobbed shaking violently. That was it. It was out. He felt a whole in his gut. He felt sick to the bone. What had he done? </p><p>„See was that so hard? Call the Med team. It’s an emergency.”</p><p>The guards did as they were told, not long after, a team of doctors and nurses came running in.</p><p>Scott’s eyes rolled into his head and they hurried to lift him on a stretcher. Soon as he was secure they ran off. He could hear them shout. „We‘re losing him! Starting compressions now!“</p><p>Noooo this couldn’t be happening! he heard them call some other medical stuff until the elevator was too far away for his enhanced healing. Had he just killed Scott?? Did he just ruined Cassie’s life? Peter made a silent prayer, that Scott would be fine. That it wasn’t too late. He couldn’t live with the knowledge that he had taken Cassie‘s father away.</p><p>„Good. Now, where was that spider? I‘m sure it wasn’t just running around on the street biting random kids?“</p><p>„I gave you what you wanted. Leave me alone.“ Peter was done. He couldn’t anymore. He was exhausted. Mentally and physically. Ross had successfully made this his worst memory. Worse than an entire building crushing on you. Just as traumatising as seeing your uncle die in front of you.</p><p>„You left a part out.“</p><p>Peter glared at him with pure hatred. „Mr. Stark was right. You can’t the bad guys what they what, they will never stop asking for more.“</p><p>„Guards!“ two knew man entered the scene. „Take Barton out. It’s his turn.“</p><p>Peter let his head fall unto his chest. He couldn’t look Clint in the eyes. Wracked with guilt he let his tears fall. His young heart bleed. They would take Clint away from him too and then he would be alone.</p><p>„Kid, Peter, listen to me, this isn’t your fault. We don’t blame you. Do you hear me Pete? It’s NOT your fault!“ Clint tried to comfort the broken kid in front of him.</p><p>„Gag him. We don’t need to hear those lies.“</p><p>„Ross you sick bastard....“He was gagged before he could end his sentence.</p><p>„Awesome. Now let’s try this again. Where were you when you were bitten by the spider?“ </p><p>„screw you!“</p><p>The guard lifted the bat over his head, aiming at Clint’s Hand.</p><p>„Are you sure you don’t want to answer? I give you one last chance. If we break his hands, he might never be able to use a bow again. What is Hawkeye without a bow? Nothing.“</p><p>„Your wrong! People don’t love him just because of his bow. He is badass and he will always be! He is a hero with or without  a bow. “</p><p>Clint had tears in his eyes. He was touched by the kids words. And felt sorry for the child. He didn’t deserve this.</p><p>Their eyes met and Clint tried to give the kid all the love and confidence through that look. Peter‘s eyes got watery, he understood.</p><p>The guard executed the punch, and Clint’s bones in his hand smashed. A muffled scream followed and burned into Peters mind. This night would hunt him forever. This might be worse than his uncles death. The uncertainty of the others well-being. watching them scream in pain. His uncle had died quickly and didn’t suffer for too long. He couldn’t say that about his family here.</p><p>Why did everyone he cared about get hurt or killed? Was he cursed?</p><p>They broke Clint’s other hand as well.</p><p>„What if we use acid to chemically burn his eyes and he goes blind? Would you like that? It will be hard to take care of his wife and kids if he‘s blind.“ Ross asked.</p><p>Peter closed his eyes in defeat. „Osborn“</p><p>„what was that?“</p><p>Peter looked up. He saw Clint shaking his head. Peter let his head hang down.</p><p>„Norman Osborn. We had a school trip and one of his spiders bit me.“</p><p>„Osborn? Interesting. Well now that I have all I need, I will leave you guys to it.</p><p>Give them hell guys. I want Peter barley conscious when I return.“ Ross ordered.</p><p>He threw the remote to one of his men.</p><p>„I told you what you wanted! Let Clint go!“</p><p>„I have to make sure this is the worst night of your life, remember? He stays right where he is, while my guards break his bones and kick your ass.“ Then he left the scene.</p><p>„I should have known that this would happen. Of course he wouldn’t leave us in piece after he got what he wanted. Idiot. I‘m such an idiot.“ Peter cursed himself.</p><p>Clint freed himself of the already loose scrap of fabric in his mouth. „Stop saying that kid. You're not an idiot just because you have hope.”</p><p>„I‘m so sorry.“ Peter sobbed and for the hundreds time tears wet his face. “This is all my fault.”</p><p>„Peter, please believe me, you didn’t do this. It’s Ross fault. You are so strong Peter, no one else would have lasted that long.“</p><p>„No because they have a heart and don’t let their family suffer for nothing. It was all for nothing in the end. I broke. I told him. What am I gonna do now? I’m broken, a mess. I let down everyone! I can’t do this anymore.“ Peter broke down, his face in his hands.</p><p>„That’s what families are for. To pick up the pieces. Please Peter, keep fighting, because we will never give up on you.“</p><p>He couldn’t say anything else, before the guards interfered.</p><p>Mercilessly, they beat and electrocuted Peter. They kept breaking Clint’s bones one by one. Clint protested every time they laid hand on Peter and the other way around. Peter flinched hard when Clint’s bones cracked.</p><p>They both were close to passing out, their bodies sore and shaking. Everything hurt from the cruel interactions. Peter had several bruises and fractures. But he knew it would soon be healed with nothing but his memory to prove what had happened. That couldn’t be said about Clint. He might never be able to use his bow again. Guilt flooded through Peter once again and threatened to eat him up alive.</p><p>Ross came back and crouched down in front of him. He took his chin in his hand and raised his head so Peter was forced to look at him. "I admire your willpower. I tortured every single one of your friends, yet you held on for so long. I don’t know if that is honourable. They could be dead after all. Can you live with that? Also, you just ruined the life of thousands of children. You know, Osborn is buyable. I will pay him to experiment on kids, try to make them enhanced like you, and then we will train them until they are perfect soldiers.“</p><p>„You sound a lot like Hydra right now, you know that?“ Clint hissed.</p><p>„Ha! Hydra is nothing compared to what I will establish. Maybe I will take your kids Clint, they are good material if they come after you. So thank you Peter, you made all of that possible.“ Ross smirked triumphantly.</p><p>Clint’s face burned up with rage. “Don’t you dare touch them!”</p><p>“What do you want to do against it? Thanks to Peter, you have nothing to protect them with. But right, you are still a hero, even without your hands.” Ross mocked them. “Weren’t that your words Peter?”</p><p>Peter spat blood in his face. Ross wiped it away with his sleeve and dropped Peter's head.</p><p>“Leave the kid out of it! You are the only one to blame here.” Clint spat venomous.</p><p>Ross straightened up and set his suit right. He looked at the guard behind Peter. "Finish it."</p><p>„No...Pete...“ Clint tried to protest, but he was too weak himself. The guard set to the last blow.</p><p>„I‘m so sorry“, tears ran down Peters face.</p><p>Clint opened his mouth to answer, but the fist came and hit Peter hard in the face. Sending him into darkness. He would never find out what Clint’s last words to him were. With this thought he drowned in the darkness of unconsciousness.</p><p>Next time Peter woke up, he was on the same spot as the night before. Still chained to the floor. The chair still in front of him. But it was empty. He was alone. Truly alone.</p><p>Blood was everywhere. On him, on the chair and the floor. What had he done? He would never see them again. That broke his heart. And the thought that some of them might not have made it through the night and he would never know, broke him even more. It was all his fault, no matter what Clint had said. Ross was right. He was the one to blame.</p><p>The sound of the elevator door opening tore him out of his thoughts. He groaned and sat up.</p><p>Six heavy armed guards came out of the elevator, and walked straight up to Peter The cells of his inmates where empty. </p><p>He swallowed hard. He tried to back off but the leash wouldn’t let him.  One of the guards had an oversized syringe in his hands. Peters stomach convulsed painfully from nervousness. They came closer, weapons aimed at the prisoner.</p><p>Peter s heart raced and fear spread through him. If six armed and well-build man attack you, you can‘t help but to freak out just a little. There was not much he could do. He wouldn’t let them take him away without any resistance though.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. He would give them a fight. But this choice was taken from him when his collar went off and put him under electricity. With a tortured scream he fell to the ground and writhed on the floor.</p><p>When it stopped he tried to get up again but five of the guards secured him on the floor. The sixth guard grabbed his arm and injected the transparent contents of the syringe. He felt the needle puncture his muscle.</p><p>As soon as the liquid spread inside him, he went limb. He couldn’t move. How was he supposed to fight when he was paralyzed? They dragged him to the elevator.</p><p>„Noooo! Please let me say goodbye! I have to see them one last time! I need to see them!!!! PLEASE!! NOOO!!“ he got weaker and weaker, he couldn’t do anything but glance helpless at empty cells. Their screams of the other night filled his mind. This was all his fault.</p><p>„Please...“ he whispered desperately, too weak to scream anymore. The drug had started to fog his mind as the doors closed, so did his suddenly very heavy eyes. He hoped he would never open them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It time Tony gets involved. Get ready for some Iron Dad!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter I didn’t change that much cause I already like it the way it was, just made it fit in with the changes of the earlier chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Peter awoke, he was lying on a hard, cold surface. Dark stone walls surrounded him. There was a small window at the top of the ceiling. only a small amount of Light shone through it. His wrists were chained and attached to the floor with a leash. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a brief moment he was confused. Where was he? Why was he chained? And why didn’t he wear a shirt? Then the visit of Hammer in the raft came back to him. With that came also the last night in the raft. Flashbacks of Clint’s breaking bones, Wandas screams and Sams bruised face raced through his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw the doctor on Scott again, trying to bring him back to life. His stomach contracted painfully. Scott had died!Even if they brought him back. He had actually died because of him! He felt nauseous.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Guilt swelled up inside him, self hatred close behind. Then he remembered Ross words. „</span> <span class="s2"><em>you just ruined the life of thousands of children. I will pay him to experiment on kids, try to make them enhanced like you, and then we will train them until they are perfect soldiers</em>“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His feelings intensified. He wasn’t a hero. He was a murderer. He had sealed the fate of so many children’s life. He didn’t know what to do with all that guilt and pain. What had he done? He didn’t care what Hammer was going to do with him. He deserved it. He wanted him to hurt him. He deserved to be punished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of the devil, the door opened and Hammer and three more men entered. Peter sat up abruptly. Heart racing, head throbbing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Our golden boy has awakened," he greeted his prisoner. Peter just looked up weakly. „Let’s Just get it over with.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You seem a little tired.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Tired</span> <span class="s1"> Peter laughed to himself he was beyond that. He was exhausted. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Let’s get him into a better position.“ The leash of his chains was tightened so he had to kneel upright. His arms were chained to his left and right unto the walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I look forward to the weeks ahead. When you're back in the raft, they won't recognize you." Hammer clapped his hands excited. "Let’s begin!“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">No one will recognize you because the ones that can are dead because of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ringing sound filled the cement room. There was a TV ahead of Peter, which one of the men had brought inside the cell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The call was answered, and on the TV screen Tony Stark appeared. He looked exhausted and thinner than two months ago. Peter’s heart twitched and he suddenly felt very homesick. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He couldn’t look at him. In his head Tony’s screams from the raft flashed through his mind. Then it changed to the screams of the others. How should he explain that he just caused the death of half of the team. </span> <em><span class="s2">You don’t know that, they could be alive.</span></em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Peter didn’t dare to hope. If they survived they would hate him and surely not want to do anything with him ever again. He almost didn’t hear the annoyed snort coming from his mentor. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Ex-mentor. He won’t want you anymore. After what you did, no one will.</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter winced at that thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer was blocking the sight of peter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You’ve got to be kidding me. Where did you get my number?“ Tony answered unnerved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tony! Old friend. Long time not seen!“, Hammer greeted with a way too friendly voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I wouldn’t describe our relationship as ‚friends‘. What do you want Justin, I am really busy.“, Tony answered cold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I know you are a busy man, saving the world and everything, but this will interest you.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I doubt it.“, Tony answered annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s2">See, he hates you. Maybe Ross told him already what you did. </span></em> <span class="s1">His inner voice whispered, deafening loud.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You know, you took everything from me. And I am very resentful. So I will take what you love most and crush it.“,</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>I‘m already crushed</em>. </span> <span class="s1">No matter what Hammer had planned. It would fade next to the torture his mind would put him through. Flashbacks, doubts and self-hatred. That’s how his life would look like from now on.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yeah you do that. Bye.“ Tony was about to hang up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">„Peter Parker.“ Hammer shouted before Tony could end the call. The billionaire stopped in his movement, looking first surprised, then angry. </span> <em><span class="s2">Yeah you see that look? That’s meant for you. </span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Do you know where Peter is right now?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yeah I know where he is. The question is how do you know about him?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Are you sure you know where your little spider is?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a short pause. Realization showed on Tony’s face. „What did you do!?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I didn’t joke earlier. I took something from you. Something that's really important to you or should I say someone?", Hammer had him. Tony s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes hardened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„What did you do??!!“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You know what.“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">„You are bluffing“. There was worry in Tony’s voice. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Maybe he doesn’t hate me after all. Yeah keep dreaming.</em> </span> <span class="s1">The inner voice taunted him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer stepped aside and revealed Peter to his mentors’ sight. Tony looked startled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter! How...that’s not possible!“ he heard him whisper. Plank horror was shown on the older man’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">„Hey Mr. Stark, it’s really good to hear your voice again.“, Peter said shyly his voice not as strong as he wanted it to be. </span> <em><span class="s2">Wimp</span> <span class="s1">. </span> <span class="s2">You really are pathetic</span> </em><span class="s1"><em>.</em> He ignored the voices in his head. He looked at tony and homesickness made his heart prick painfully.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Same kid, gosh I really miss you. You look exhausted and way too thin. Didn‘t they feed you in the raft? What have they done to you?!“ Tony’s voice shook with anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His worried eyes scanned the teenager in front of him. Peter didn’t know how he looked like, but he guessed on his mentors reaction that it wasn’t too good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also guessed that Tony hadn’t heard about what happened in the raft. Otherwise his look would contain discuss and disappointment not worry and love. He had to tell him. He knew he had to and he would just not right now. He needed a little comfort and love right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Yeah it’s always about what you need isn’t it? why did you become a „hero“ again? You have to tell him you failed so he can fix your mess. He could save the children you damned to a life of pain and misery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">„You don’t look stunning yourself.“ Peter answered quietly, trying to ignore the inner voices and his conscience. </span> <em><span class="s2">Yeah offend him, he will surely want you back now. </span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter lowered his head ashamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yeah well breaking someone out of a high security prison is not the easiest thing to do.“ Tony was confused by his kids behavior. He had barely made eye contact with Tony. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Well he was chained to the wall, next to a first class psycho. Maybe that was already enough to bring out this behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Okay, are you done? Great, cause I have something to discuss with you.“, Hammer interfered their little reunion talk. „See, I bought your little Spiderling you care so much about.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„SpiderMAN“, Peter corrected him quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I will release him if you do what I want.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You did WHAT??!“ Tony shouted enraged</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I bought him! Gosh you could think I speak Chinese.“ Hammer smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„What do you mean „you bought“ him??“, Tony asked shocked, rage building up inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He belongs to me now. He’s my property.“ Hammer said mockingly. „And I can do with him what ever I want to.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He is a prisoner of the raft, Ross can‘t just sell him to the next best villain.“ Tony hissed with venom.</span>
  <em> <span class="s2"> Yes he can. I gave him what he wanted. It’s my own fault I‘m in this mess.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He kind of rent him to me. Soo as you can see, he’s completely at my mercy now and I will let him feel what it means to be friends with Tony Stark. So this is all on you.“ Hammer smirked. „Poor Peter, he probably doesn’t even know who I am, do you Petey?“, Hammer surrounded him like an animal surrounded its bate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one threatened his mentor! How dare he?? „Don’t talk to him like that and yes I do.“, Peter answered offended. Following him with his eyes as far as he could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Really?“, Hammer sounded a little surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony looked surprised as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You are the madder that almost got Mr. Stark killed at the stark expo many years ago. And me too by the way.“, Peter filled them in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You were at the Expo?“, by that Hammer was even more surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„What do you mean, you too?“, Stark was horrified by the thought of Peter almost getting killed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">„I was like 7 back then and a huge Ironman fan, so I wore an Ironman mask. One of your loopy robots aimed at me, probably thought I was Ironman. Idiots, as if Ironman is 3 Feet tall. However, Ironman blew off his stupid face and saved my life. Thanks for that Mr. Stark.“, Peter directed to Tony. </span> <em><span class="s2">Yeah and who saved Scott or the others? You didn’t.</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Wish he had blown your ugly face away too though, but I can’t have everything, can I?“, Peter asked provocatively trying to block the voices out, but their words left a painful sting in his heart and he felt nauseous again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slap to the face pulled him out of his thoughts. Hammer looked angry. That was definitely worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don’t touch my kid, dumbass!“, Anger filled Tony again. „Peter, you mean that was you back then?“, Tony couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Jap, the one and only.“, Peter laughed weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer grabbed his jaw and forced Peter to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Oh this will be so much fun.“ Hammer smirked evilly. „Bob! bring them in!“ One of the men shortly left the room and came back with what looked like two hooks</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Hang him up guys.“ Hammer ordered „And make it as painful as possible.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter paled. He ignored his racing heart and the anxiety crawling up his skin, giving him goosebumps. Two guards came and secured his arms. The third guard disappeared from Peters view as he walked behind the teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„What are you doing? Justin! If you touch him, you are dead!“ shouted Tony threateningly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a warning, pain exploded in Peters shoulder flashing through his body. An ear-piercing scream filled the room</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„NOOO!!“, Tony screamed in horror. The Hook was forcefully burst through Peter‘s flesh and skin until it came out on the other side again, right under his collarbone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Peter looked to his shoulder he almost heaved. The bloody end of the hook looked out of his skin. Flap of skin around the metall, Warm blood steadily tickled down his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You bastard!“ Tony cursed, tears filled his eyes. He looked like he would murder the man right now if he could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You can make it stop. I will let him go, if you build me a suit and put away your own for good.“ Hammer offered. „But take your time to decide, I really enjoy this.“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">„No Mr. Stark! Don’t do it! The only place he can let me go to is the raft. He‘s not allowed to free me, nor to kill me. I‘ll be fine. I promise.“, Peter shouted definite. </span> <em><span class="s2">How can you say that to him? You should know best how it feels to be in that place.Torn between duty and family. Deciding between your better judgement and your heart. </span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second hook was rammed through his other shoulder. Peter couldn’t hold back the scream. It hurt! The voices were washed away by all the pain that devoured him. Peter pulled in painful breaths. His vision swimming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tears ran freely down Tony’s cheeks „please don’t do this Justin! I beg you. Leave him out of it. You can have me! Please just not my kid.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter knew those words too well. He was thrown back into the raft watching his family in pain. Trying to switch places</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don‘t do it.“ Peter gasped the pain still spreading inside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I can’t watch you in pain, kid. You can’t ask this of me.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I know it’s hard...Believe me I really do. But you can’t negotiate with maniacs. It doesn’t end well.“ Peter thought back to that night. Even after he had told Ross he had continued to torture Clint. „You have to be strong. Giving in will not help me. Please! You would help me more if you keep working on getting me out of the raft.“, Peter tried to convince his mentor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He tried to hide the pain but his voice was shaking and the agony in it was unmistakably. </span> <em><span class="s2">Now you are being cruel.</span> <span class="s2">You demand something of him, that you couldn’t do yourself, something that broke you. You know how it feels to watch your loved ones suffer! It will break him. </span></em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">„</span> <span class="s1">You can’t ask me to do this. Not this</span> <span class="s2">.“, </span> <span class="s1">Tony’s voice broke. He heard his own voice pleading to Ross.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter you are such a snitch. You’re ruining all the fun! Hang him up guys.“ Hammer looked satisfied about the outcome.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter winced in pain when the guards pulled at the chains and the pressure tore at the hooks inside his flesh. He was lifted into the air. The only thing holding him now, were the hooks. More blood poured out of the freshly inflicted wounds. Peter groaned in pain. Black spots appeared on his vision. He shook his head to get rid of them. His shoulders burned like fire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„As you can see Tony, your pet is in good hands. I will keep you updated.“ with this he ended the videocall before Tony could say anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He will never give up his suit.“, Peter gasped out, breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You underestimate your value to him,“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I am only his intern. He will not agree to your terms.“ Peter hoped that he wouldn’t, but if their positions were switched he would give up Spiderman without a blink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he knew Mr. Stark was smarter than that. He wasn’t weak like Peter. But Peter knew how hard it was to choose between family and duty. He wouldn’t judge him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter what he chose. Mr. Stark would give in sooner or later he knew that. They needed a miracle to get out of this in one peace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„We’ll see about that.“ Hammer and his accomplices left the room and Peter was left alone drowning in pain, and memories of the cries and screams of his friends. He knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">___________</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony Stark was exhausted. Since Peter had been imprisoned in the raft, he had tried everything to get him out. After a month he’d even called Cap for help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were now working together to free their teammates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony was pacing in his lab. Frustrated he threw the screwdriver through the room then he sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two months and still no progress. He had tried to visit Peter but Ross had forbid it. Tony hated that man. And then the Video from Justin Hammer came and his world threatened to fall apart. He was desperate now. Peter was being tortured because of him. His worst nightmares had entered. And Peter asked for the unthinkable. Just watching as he got tortured because of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he couldn’t build a suit for Hammer. Peter knew what would happen if Hammer got his own suit and so did Tony. Also he wasn’t ready to give up Ironman. But he couldn’t let Peter suffer! Maybe he could make a compromise. If he could keep his Ironman suit, he could still bring Justin down. He had to try it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still prayed that Ross hadn’t touched his kid during his time in the raft. He wouldn’t dare right? But Justin had. And he would continue doing it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if Ross had heard his thoughts, Friday informed him about a video he had received just now. „Play it.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trailermusic started to play. suddenly he saw several short clips each only two or three seconds of Peter screaming, bleeding, crying. He was on a metal table, Tony paled. Peter had been cut open like a lab rat. Ross had dared to touch his kid! Then Peter was in a box, screaming and sweating, his skin burned. Pure horror rushed through Tony. No please not his kid. Surroundings didn’t change in the next frequency, the kid was still in the box but he was shivering violently now, his lips ice blue. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Then He was in an other room, he was running, he looked close to passing out. A background voice started to talk. „</span> <span class="s2">He’s been running for three days, no pause, no water, no food.“ </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">„Good.“ </span> <span class="s1">that was Ross. Tony felt indescribable hate flare up. he would kill him! He watched Peter fall to his knees, his body shaking, than he goes limb and falls to the ground. The picture changed again and Peter was on that table again. He could hear his own voice in the background. „</span> <span class="s2">I gave you EVERYTHING Peter and this is how you thank me?? I hate you! Ungreatful brat! I wish we had never met!!“ </span> <span class="s1">Nooo Ross didn’t!! How dare he!!! He would never say anything like that! He love his kid. Peter cried and trashed when his own voice let out a horrible scream. He saw blood run down Peters ears. That was just sick. Torturing a minor with the screams of his loved ones. Then the scene changed again. </span> <span class="s2">Not another one </span> <span class="s1">Tony thought. He couldn’t take much more. Why was this happening to his wonderful kid? The sweet, innocent, pure boy he loved so much. Would he be the same if...no </span> <span class="s2">when</span> <span class="s1"> he got him back? He would help him heal, snuggle him up in hundreds of blankets and never leave his side ever again.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Peter was in one of the cells in the raft now. He stood at the glass, and punched into it.He called after two man that had turned to leave. Tony recognized them as Justin and Ross. </span> <span class="s2">“Wait! What does that mean? HEY!,"</span> <span class="s1"> Peter hammered desperately against the glass.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hammer turned to Peter and answered: </span> <span class="s2">"I bought you".</span> <span class="s1"> Tony could see the shock on Peters face </span> <span class="s2">"What?!,"</span> <span class="s1"> Peter paled more than he already had. </span> <span class="s2">"You, Peter Parker, are now officially mine. We will have so much fun. Or... I will.</span> <span class="s1">" the man smiled threateningly and Tony s fist twitched to punch the bastard. Hammer turned around. </span> <span class="s2">„See ya Peter.“</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">"You can't do that“,</span> <span class="s1"> Peter shouted desperately. </span> <span class="s2">"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!“</span> <span class="s1"> Peter hammered into the glass, injuring his fists. Then he collapsed against the wall. Tony almost joined him. How could Ross do that? He was supposed to be one of the good guys.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The last scene gave Tony the rest. He broke out in tears. Peter was dragged out screaming. Begging to be allowed to say goodbye. „</span> <span class="s2">Noooo! Please let me say goodbye! I have to see them one last time! I need to see them!!!! PLEASE!! NOOO!!</span> <span class="s1">“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the video ended and Tony fell to his knees. He let the break down come. His breaths sped up and sobs filled the empty lab. He had to find him. No matter what. He would bring him Home and give him all the love he had. Because Peter deserved it all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve came running down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Tony what is it? Friday alarmed us and said you were in big distress.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Steve saw the TV, where words had appeared just now. </span> <span class="s2">„if you show this to anyone, the kid will extend his stay with Mr. Hammer to indefinite.“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„What happened? Did you find anything about Peter?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony wasn’t in any condition to talk. His sobs just increased by Steve’s words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve didn’t think it was a good idea to hug the man. They weren’t there yet. So he put his hand comforting on the other mans shoulders and squeezed it. Tony took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„May I?“ Steve asked and pointed towards the video. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yeah. But let me exit first. I can’t watch it again.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve nodded and waited until Tony had left the lab. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five minutes later Steve came to the Livingroom looking pale and shaken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The video itself hadn’t been that long with each scene only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to watch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Ross is a dead Man.“ Steve growled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„My words.“ Tony agreed. „We need to find Peter. I can’t do what hammer asks of me. I will try to negotiate with him, see if I can change the deal.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„And we will try to find a location,“ Nat agrees. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A heart to heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many things happen in this chapter, I feel a little bad for putting Peter through all this trauma. Enjoy reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next day Peter woke up from the ice cold water that was thrown into his face. All the pain came back to him at once and Peter gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Hello Petey“, Hammer saluted him bittersweet. „we have 12 hours until the next videocall.“ he turned to his Pitbull’s. „I want him to look stunning for Stark. Get more colors on him, definitely more red.“, he instructed his accomplices. „Yes Sir.“ Hammer left the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the men went to a table that was behind Peter, so he couldn’t see what was on it, but he didn’t really want to know. He would find out soon enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returned with a knuckle duster. Peter took a deep breath to prepare himself for the coming. The first fist landed on his stomach. White hot Plain flashed through him and he groaned in agony. </span>
  <span class="s2">That’s how Sam must have felt.</span>
  <span class="s1"> The next one hit him in the face and his jawbone cracked slightly. The well known pain spread through him like fire licking through his veins. In the raft they had broken his bones a lot. You could think that he got used to it by now but it still hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">More punches came until he had green and blue bruises on almost every body part. </span>He was sure he had some broken ribs as well.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next up was a knife. This time it was another man. He made small cuts all over Peters body. They weren’t deep but they still hurt a lot. Hours past and Peter wanted nothing more than to be left in peace. But he stayed strong. He had too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so tired. Finally Hammer entered the room. „Wow! Good job! He looks great.“, Hammer complimented them. „Let’s call Stark then.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony picked up immediately. This time Peter wasn’t hidden from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Oh Pete...I‘m so sorry.“ Tony looked guilty and worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don’t worry it looks worse than it is.“ Peter tried to smile what caused a stinging pain in his jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I just wanted to check in and see if you already started.“, Hammer stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I will built you the suit, but I won’t stop being Ironman.“ Tony tried to bargain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer turned around to his companions and nodded to one of them. The man disappeared behind Peter. Who closed his eyes. He knew pain was about to come.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of electricity filled the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter couldn’t hold back his scream when the teaser touched the sensitive skin on his neck. Excruciating pain spread through his neck into his whole body. He was still trembling after the device had been removed, he didn’t get to rest long, before the searing pain licked through his veins again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Take your time, if the handbook his correct. We have three minutes before he passes out.“ Hammer smirked evil. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter’s screams continued. His vision went white. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Stop it! Please STOP!“, Tony shouted racked with guilt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter‘s screaming stopped, and he hang limb in the chains. Still trembling from the effect of the electricity, breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I can‘t do it Justin.“, Tony‘s voice broke and a tear found its way down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„It‘s okay Mr. Stark.“, Peter said weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„We will call you again in a week, looks like you need some more time to think.“ Hammer announced. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Noo wait Wait wait!..“ Tony shouted desperate. „ let me talk to him in private. Please Justin. I need to talk to him.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer considered it for a moment. Then he nodded slowly. „Fine you got 10 minutes.“ Hammer left the room and so did his men.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter was surprised he had actually agreed. This was the chance. He had to tell Tony what he did. „Mr. Stark...“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„No kid, listen...I want you to know how truly sorry I am...for everything...“ His mentors voice shook from emotion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I don’t blame you.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I know...you never do.“ Tony shook his head sadly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How should he start this? What was the right way to confess something as horrible as that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I don’t know what to do Pete. I know I can’t leave Iron Man behind. Because I‘m selfish. And I can’t...“ Tony took a deep breath. „I also can’t let him hurt you because of me.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>But I deserve it</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">As much as Peter tried to, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Mr. Stark that he was a killer. He was scared. No he was terrified. Terrified to loose the only father figure he had. If he lost him, he would shatter for good and he would never be able to put the pieces back together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I...I know how this feels. No matter what you decide to do...you have my full support.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You don’t know how lost I feel...how torn I am. Even though I shouldn’t be. It only shows how bad of a Person I am. You are MY kid....my son! There should be no hesitation. But I am selfish. So don’t tell me you understand. Because you don’t. You are innocent, you are a good person that always chooses the right thing. You are a real hero, not me. You would give up your suit without a second thought if it was the other way around.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was enough. He couldn’t let tony say anything more. He had to tell him that Peter was not a hero, he was the opposite. He had done the unthinkable. He couldn’t bear to hear Mr. Stark talk about him like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Stop. You are wrong.“ Tears build up in Peters eyes. „I am not a good person. Mr. Stark...I...in the raft...“ Peter sobbed helpless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Kid calm down.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„No! I killed them! I...they got hurt because of me! I destroyed the avengers and because of me innocent will suffer!“ All the pain he had build up inside him broke out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Easy kid, Slow down. What are you talking about?“ Tony was worried and confused. „You killed someone?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I..well I don’t know...Ross...he wanted to know how I got my powers to recreate them. I...I didn’t want to tell him! And I didn’t for two months! No matter what he did to me...but...but then he hurt the others to get me to talk...and I still refused! He took it so far, I don‘t...“ A sob shook his small form. „I don’t know if they survived it. And it got all to much, so I...I told him. I told him what he wanted to know! And now he will create a spiderarmy of innocent children. And I don’t know what I should feel worse about! That kids will be taken away from their Families for a life of pain, or that half of the avengers might be dead because I didn’t break fast enough. And now you will hate me because I do myself and I don’t know if May is okay or what I’m supposed to do! I have only her left. I’m constantly scared something might happen to her. Scared that Ross might touch her to get to me..</span>
  <span class="s1">.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tony needed a moment to process all that information. Ross had actually hurt his kid even worse than he had thought, seen even. He would kill him, no scratch that. He wanted to hurt him. He couldn’t think about that now though. His kid was crying in front of him. Broken and vulnerable. </span>„Peter! Slow down! Look at me!“</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kid weakly lifted his head. Tears had wet his face. His eyes were red and swollen. No hope left inside them. This sight broke Tony’s heart. He could see so much pain in those young eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hatred for Ross increased every second. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I could never hate you. And I would never leave you. NEVER. Okay? And your aunt is fine, I took her in custody the minute you were taken to the raft. Peter I love you! And nothing could ever change that!“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„How? How can you still love me, when I can’t even myself? I‘m a monster. I deserve everything that’s happening to me and maybe more.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don’t say that.“ Tony’s voice cracked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I don’t even know if they are alive Tony!! Every time I close my eyes, I see Scott bleeding out in front of me. The doctors doing compressions, trying to bring him back to life! Wanda shocked until she doesn’t move anymore, Sam punched past all recognition. Every deafening crack of Clint’s bones. They are haunting me.“ he was crying again. It seemed like this was the only thing he actually could do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter! Listen to me, it’s not your fault! And I‘m so sorry you had to go through this.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„But it is Mr Stark! I screwed up as always! It took 3 people that I care about To almost die or actually die before I gave in! They could all be dead and I wouldn’t know, and hundreds of kids will be forced to enhancement. Ross told me so himself. He wants Osborn to work for him! They will torture children! And it’s my fault!“ Peter sobbed frantically. „It’s all my fault!“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Kid, please don’t cry. It will be okay, I will figure it out okay? I promise I will take care of Ross. No one else will get hurt! Don’t blame yourself, you are only a child yourself after all. A child that had to go through unthinkable trauma!“ Tony was crying as well. His chest threatened to burst from the pain. Seeing his kid so devastated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„How can you defend me?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Because you are MY kid!! Maybe not by blood, but by heart. You are my son. And I am incredibly proud to have such a strong and wonderful kid. Because that’s what you are! You Never forget that! Do you hear me?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter nodded, his body shook from all the emotions that finally broke free.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I will build his suit. If that means you get the chance to come back to me. To heal.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter wanted nothing more than that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You can’t! The world needs Iron man. And if you give in, Hammer will demand more and more from you. And you really think it makes a different if you do what he wants? I will get back to the raft, where Ross will be waiting. Waiting to continue his torture. I rather stay here. At least here only I get hurt. Please do this for me Mr. Stark. Please! I can’t go back there. I can’t.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Okay.“ Tony whispered hurt. „Okay...“ He nodded, tears streamed down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I will get you out. I will do everything I can to free you and the others.“ Tony promised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter sighed relieved. Before any one of them could say something else, Hammer came back. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Time‘s up.“ He stopped before the screen. „Wow looks like you two had a heart to heart. Anyway I just got a little handbook about our spiderling here from Secretary Ross.“ Hammer waved with the tablet in front of the camera. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I thought it would be interesting to test some of these things out. This is huge, you were really busy the last two months. For example here it says Spiderman can go five minutes without oxygen before he loses consciousness. That’s crazy. Oh and here it says how many volt it takes to make him scream just up until unconsciousness. And how much food he needs to stay alive, but keep him too weak to cause any troubles. That’s actually amazing! I am so excited to test that out! There is even a part for emotional torture. There’s even a soundtrack! Let’s play it! Bring the boxes!“ A few minutes later, Hammer had connected his tablet with the boxes and he played the sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blood freezing sounds filled the room. Familiar voices...screams. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">„<em>PETER</em>!!“</span>
  <span class="s1"> That was Clint’s voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment hope flickered up inside Peter...maybe they were alive after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>AHHHH</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.“ The Picture of Wanda making that sound flashed into his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all screamed one by one. No. these were recorded. Recorded from that disastrous night. He recognized each one of them, pictures flashed into his mind, showing the scene of each scream. It tore him apart. Even May‘s scream form the lab were recorded, so were MJ‘s and Mr. Starks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> „Please stop.“ Peter said weakly. He couldn’t bare this again. The remorseless cruelty of life stroke down again. Punishing him for his weakness. His eyes were shut tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Oh no this is your lullaby from now on. We will play it every night.“ Hammer excitedly rubbed his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Justin please! Don’t do this. The kid had to go through enough!“ Tony tried to interfere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Give me what I want and I might.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony closed his eyes pained. Slowly he shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter’s tears had left long marks on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Well too bad for little Peter here. I hope he doesn’t go mad until next time I call. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But have it your way. Bye.“ Hammer just ended the call. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the following week Peter had to go through the last two month again. Hammer tried many of the listed things in the handbook out and it sucked. But worse were the nights. When they played the screams on the loudest volume possible. He had gone deaf multiple times, but his healing wouldn’t allowed him to stay in the wonderful peaceful silence. It didn’t matter that much though, his brain had memorized them and played it on its own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hooks were removed multiple times to avoid an infection. He then was hung up by his wrists. A one or two days later when the wounds started to heal, they were put in his shoulders again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He could feel himself getting weaker from the lack of food and water. He could see his Rips stick out more and more. They did feed him, but only so much to keep him alive. They gave him hard, moldy bread, that made his stomach ache. Now he really missed that mush the Raft had served them. At least he almost got a liter water per day. Since the cries and screams of his beloved friends tormented him every night. He never slept. The only time his mind got to rest was when he passed out from pure exhaustion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His mind started to play tricks on him as well. One night he saw Clint cursing him, screaming at him. he had also seen the others. And even May visited him, making sure he knew that he deserved this and how it was all his fault. Tony’s comforting words faded more and more. Had he really said them? Or was it just his mind trying to comfort him? <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it got so bad, that the hallucinations came during day as well. Making estimating commands, during his torture sessions. „</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Yeah now you know how it feels like. It’s about time Parker.“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">„</span>
    <span class="s2">You deserve that and even more, freak.</span>
    <span class="s1">“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then one day Peter was released from the chains again. The hooks had been taken out the other day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He realized that this was his one chance. If he ever wanted to escape it was now while he had at least a little strength left. </span>
  <span class="s2">Now or never </span>
  <span class="s1">he thought. Peter took all strength he had left and wrestled the guard down. He punched the other one as hard as he could and left him unconscious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter didn’t wait, he got up and ran. Out of his cell. Through the corridors searching for a way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The one guard he had thrown to the floor and a third one were close behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>You won’t make it.</em>“</span>
  <span class="s1"> Sam stood in the corridor looking at Peter with disgust. He ran past him. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda appeared next. „</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>You can’t run from your punishment.</em>“</span>
  <span class="s1"> Peter panicked. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone. And why wasn’t there a big fat sign with Exit anywhere??<br/>He kept stumbling through the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hunted by Hammers people and his own mind manufacturing the people he loved insulting him. <br/>Then finally, he saw it! A green Exit sign! Peter almost stumbled from relief. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>You can’t run from us</em>.“</span>
  <span class="s1"> they builded a wall before the door. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>You don’t deserve freedom.</em>“</span>
  <span class="s1"> The door and the wall of angry avengers got closer. </span>
  <span class="s2">It’s not real, it’s not real.</span>
  <span class="s1"> He could almost smell the Freedom behind it. The guards where very close now. One little mistake and they had him. If it wasn’t for the adrenaline rushing through his veins he would have collapsed a long time ago. <br/><br/>And then just about two meters away from the door, something hit his feet hard, he stumbled and fell to the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">NOOOO</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">! He tried to get up as fast as he could, but Dumb and Stupid were on him immediately. Wrestling him back down. He sobbed from frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> „</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">See, we told you you get what you deserve.“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stupid and Dumb kicked him and punched him until they were sure he wouldn’t get up again. He was too weak to try any other escape attempts. They grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back towards his cell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter closed his eyes. That was it. Hammer would make sure he couldn’t escape anymore. He had been sooo close! He closed his eyes frustrated. Clint and Sam were laughing at him. „</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived in his cell Hammer was already there. „Peter, Peter. You wanted to leave us already?“ The guards pushed Peter down to his knees. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Bring the camera, I want Stark to see this.“ Hammer ordered to the guard that had been unconscious just a few minutes ago. He decided to call him ugly from now on. Dumb, Stupid and Ugly. How fitting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ugly brought in the camera. A red blinking light announced that they were rolling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tony Stark. Guess what this troublemaker just did. He tried to escape. Must say it was a close one. So to prevent this from happening again. We're gonna break his legs. No legs, no escape attempts."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No don't! Please no...", Peter was horrified from this idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Peter. Didn’t Stark taught you that your actions have consequences?", Hammer mocked him and nodded to Ugly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The accomplice walked towards Peter. Dumb and Stupid still had a tight grip around Peters arms. He struggled, but it didn't help anything. Ugly smashed his lower leg with his foot. A horrible crack could be heard, followed by a horrific scream. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears streamed down Peter's face. The pain was just too much to keep it in. His Mind took him back to the raft, where the doctors had often broken his legs for their experiments. Then the memories changed to Clint, bound to the chair. Is bones getting smashed one by one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Ugly went for the second leg, Peter shook his head terrified. "No, Please, I'm sorry, please, PLEASE...AAAHHHHH", Another ear piercing scream filled the room. Peter was sobbing hysterical. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"From now on we will keep them that way. When it heals, we break them again, and again and again." Hammer gave Peter an ominous smile. „According to this manual, it only takes three days. With the current diet probably five.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer turned to the camera. „I really love this book. Now, let's start with the real deal. Bob go get it.“ Ugly left the room, when he came back, he was rolling in a large bucket of water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So I thought, since you are missing school, I thought I'll give you some history class." Hammer announced excited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How generous of you." Peter bit his lip. This was not the time to be sassy or they might break something else.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The lesson will be about your big hero. I'm sure you know that Stark once was held captive in a cave in Afghanistan, where he was tortured. Right Pal?" <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer gave a quick look into the camera. "So today we will discuss the topic: How does it feel to repeatedly drown. I read that students learn fastest practically. So, we will put you in the same scenario and see what happens." Hammer clapped his hands excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„been there, done that. Not a big fan. You can just look into that stupid handbook. You like so much. We don’t have to do this.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You are right, there is a note about that. Let’s see if it’s true.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great, just great. Peter was not eager to go through that again. So Hammer knew how long it would take until he passes out. Maybe he could still fool him. Acting like he was drowning. And then they might get him back up before he actually started to struggle for breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The water bucket was now directly in front of him. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Take a deep breath Peter boy." Hammer shouted evilly then he gave the sign and his head was pressed down Into the ice cold water. The shock of the freezing water almost stole his breath away. Then just when he thought he was doing great, a sharp pain exploded on his lower legs as someone stood on it. The pain radiated through his body. The breath he had been holding vanished when he cried out in pain. His valuable oxygen disappeared as bubbles unto the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He wished he could do the same, but Dumb and Stupid still held him tight, kept him under water. The water flooded into his mouth and nose, burning it’s way down his throat into his lungs putting them on fire. They started to contract painfully from the loss of oxygen. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Air was all he could think about now. Just when he thought he'd go unconscious, he was pulled back up. He only got time for one desperate breath before his head was forced into the water again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A Sharp pain started to spread in his head. Peter prayed, he wouldn't get permanent damage from the loss of oxygen in his brain. Sure in the Ross they had done the same thing, but there were doctors that knew what they were doing...most times.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They pulled him out again, and Peter coughed violently, he only managed to take a short breath before they pressed him under again. This continued for 15 Minutes before they pulled him back up again and let him fall to the ground. </span><br/><br/>Peter coughed and coughed, his lungs felt like they were about to burst out. Water splashed to the floor and wonderful pure air filled his craving lungs. He definitely hadn't appreciated the gift of breathing enough. Throbbing pain still filled his head and his lungs were still screaming. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost didn't notice that he was hung up by his wrists again. His cloths were soaked and Peter started to shake. It was freaking cold in here. He was so tired now, that even though he was in pain and cold, the darkness called for him and he gratefully fell into the comforting darkness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We like to play games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin Hammer makes it really hard for Peter to stay strong and hold on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter was shivering. His pants were almost dry now, but they had cooled him down a lot. His lungs hurt with every breath. He still hadn’t fully recovered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His broken legs still hurt as well. Okay his entire body hurt. But he could ignore most of the pain now. He had gotten used to it. At least there weren’t two bloody hooks looking out of his skin right now. And it was peaceful silence in the room. No screaming. Did Hammer forget it? No definitely not. How ever he wouldn’t complain about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know how much time had past since he lost consciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as if Hammer could feel when he was awake, he entered through the door. There had to be a camera somewhere in this room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Hello sunshine.“ Hammer greeted him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter rolled his eyes. It was all a facade. He actually was terrified what they would do to him this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Manner‘s Parker, manner‘s.“ Hammer teasingly said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next time Peter got an opportunity to escape, he would make sure to punch this bastard unconscious first.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Today we will play Darts.“ Hammer announced. He pulled out a knife and stepped closer to Peter. He slowly ran the blade over his skin and left three bloody circles. Peter clenched his teeth. He looked down on himself, and saw a red target on his upper body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great. Just great. They would play darts on him!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well at least the regular dart arrows weren’t that sharp or long. And maybe they would miss him...maybe they were bad at aiming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„We made some special arrows. They are sharper and the tip is longer than the usual ones.“ Hammer stepped aside and Stupid held up some deadly looking arrows. They still looked like dart arrows but as Hammer said doubled as long. Of course they were. Just great.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you hit the circle in the middle, you get four points, the second inner circle gets you three points, the outermost gives two points. All arrows that land outside the target but hit him somewhere else on his body will give you one point.", Hammer explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Peter still hoped that they were bad at aiming. No scratch that, if they were bad in this, they could hit him in the head with one of those...or in the heart...So Hammer had to know that they weren’t too bad at this. He wouldn’t risk Peter being killed accidentally. </span> <span class="s2">Too bad.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's get started!“ Hammer shouted ominously. Peter swallowed hard. This was going to hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bob was the first to go. He took one of the arrows and reached far out before he threw him at Peter full force. The arrow whizzed through the air and drilled deep into Peter's thigh, who cried out in pain. A stabbing, burning pain spread through his thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ohh I just had a great idea! I will give you extra points if you make him scream.", Hammer added. Peter hated that man. He really did. Way more than Ross. He once again was reminded that he should hide the pain. From now on his lips were sealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That makes two point for Bob. Next.", Hammer wrote Bobs name on the wall with a white chalk and under his name he made two lines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next was Stupid. Peter still didn't know his real name. He grabbed an arrow and aimed a few times on Peters stomach. He threw the arrow and it landed in Peters right chest. Peter bit his tongue. Don't make a sound, just breath. He could feel the blood dripping down where the points of the arrows dug into his flesh. The circles created with the knife were still bleeding as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nice, you got the outermost circle. That makes two points." Hammer noted the score on the wall, right under the name Ray. So that was his name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dumb landed the middle. The arrow bore deep into Peters abdomen, slicing through his muscles like butter. Peter groaned slightly with gritted teeth. Keeping that scream in with all he had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow! four points! What a shot Jeff!" Hammer scribbled down four lines under his name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bob‘s second arrow landed the second circle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray and Jeff got the middle. Then they pulled the arrows back out and started throwing arrows at him again and again and again. At the end they didn’t care for the target anymore, they just threw the arrows at his arms or feet or hips. Ray almost got his cheek but Peter had pulled his head away so it had only scraped him, leaving a long cut on his cheekbone. One would have hit him in the throat if he hadn’t dodged it. Over and over again the arrows bored into his flesh, causing him to whimper in pain. He was starting to get exhausted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Ugly, Stupid and Dumb had their fun with Peter, Hammer’s phone rang. It was Ross. He called to make sure that Peter was still in captivity and alive. It had almost been a week since he got here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I just wanted to check how our favorite spider‘s doing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How are we doing Peter?" Hammer asked mockingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just peachy." Peters voice dripping with sarcasm and blood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Oh say hi to your avenger friends, those that are still alive. They can see you. I transmitted the call on the glass walls. They really miss you.“, Ross said sarcastically. That hurt. It felt like Ross had rammed a knife trough his already bleeding heart. So they did hate him? And only some had survived? Or was Ross lying. Peter could only hope he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ignored the comment and refused to look into the camera. Why? Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? He didn’t want them to see him like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we're still working on his manners." Hammer apologized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don’t waste your time. No one can get manners into that kid.“ Peter gave Ross his coldest stare. Peter definitely had manners. He just wouldn’t play these bastards games.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer rammed one of the arrows into Peters stomach, it bore deep into his flesh through skin and muscle. Peter whimpered in agony. "Show him some respect!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He has nothing done to deserve my respect.“ Peter spit in venom. He turned his head even further away so they couldn’t see the tears that filled his eyes. It was all getting too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Mr Hammer, what is worse knowing something bad or not knowing if the bad has happened?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Well not knowing still gives hope. And knowing takes every hope away.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You are right. Peter I‘m sorry to inform you that Mr. Lang didn’t make it. You successfully killed him. Mr Wilson is paralyzed from too many hits on the head, Mr. Barton is a gimp and Miss Maximoff suffers from amnesia. She doesn’t even remember her own name.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Noo...“ Peter whispered shocked. This couldn’t be happening! He closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his face, indescribable pain shook his maltreated form. He wanted to die. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Wow I didn’t think you had it in you peter. A Murderer.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter didn’t defend himself. He thought about the funny guy next to his cell that had grown unto him, lying dead in a morgue. And Wanda! Not remembering anything! Sam paralyzed! That was just as bad! And Clint ...he could only imagine what Ross meant with „gimp“. He had ruined all their lives. Not just theirs, also their families live. And hundreds of other families that would loose their children because of him. He didn’t care what Hammer or Ross had planned for him. He simply didn’t care anymore. He didn’t hear them talking, or he didn’t want to so he just ignored them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter! Answer!“ Hammer commanded. But Peter didn’t even blink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine. Bob! Punish him!" he called out to Ugly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Hammer talked into the camera, Bob began to stab Peter brutally, using one of the arrows. Peter cried out in pain, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the physical or the mental pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Wow I think you broke him. Ah I wish I had Stark on the phone to see this.“ Hammer smirked triumphantly. Catching one of Peters tears with his finger. Peter just let him. He simply didn’t care.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„How is Tony by the way? He tried to contact me multiple times, but I ignored him.“, Ross looked amused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He cried, and I think I‘ve never seen him cry before, but he didn’t break yet thanks to little Peter here. But if he sees him like this, he definitely will.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tony! That madder talked about his father figure! Peter would make sure that Hammer would not get that suit! Peter </span>
  <span class="s1">growled angry and shook his head fiercely to get rid of the salty tears. Out of breath he hissed: „You are wrong. Tony will not give up...his suit. I will...make sure of it. And if it’s ...the last thing...I’ll do.“ the blood in his mouth made it hard to speak. He coughed violently, spitting out all the blood to get his airways free again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„iilg disgusting, we will see about Stark.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bob continued his rough treatment while Hammer and Ross kept talking. He was reminded of Scott. He had been stabbed to death too. He saw the blood floating out of the mans mouth and nose, blocking his airways. He could sympathize with him now. But Peter was enhanced, he would survive it..not like...Scott...</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the raft, Peter‘s fellow inmates had to watch the whole scenario.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda had looked away as soon as it had started, what got her electrocuted from the guards. So she and everyone else were forced to watch it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint angrily punched Bobs face on the glass wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam was shattered, pain written all over his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott, still weak, watched the events in horror, not able to turn away. But when Peter started crying they all came to tears. Peter still didn’t know that they were all more or less fine. Ross lied to him, told him horrible things about them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He must think that he ruined all their life’s now. And he seemed to believe every word Ross said, without questioning it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott felt sorry for the kid. This must be devastating. He also couldn’t imagine how this must be for Stark. He was Peters father figure after all, and imagining his own daughter in a situation like this...even seeing Peter like this crushed him and he wasn’t even his son. He would totally loose it, he would break down giving them all they wanted if it meant he could get his girl back, not caring about the worlds safety. But Peter could be very convincing. Scott was sure that Pater had told Stark not to do it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter had grown unto all of them. He was part of the team...of their family. And there was nothing they could do to help him. Non of them made him responsible for what happened that night but they couldn’t tell him that. So they had to watch Peter break again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The call ended and they were left alone with the terror of what they just had witnessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He looks worse then last time I saw him. And that means something, since I was the last to see him. He already was a mess there watching all of us in pain and taken away from him but now...“ Clint said after a long depressed silence. His voice filled with many different emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Now he thinks I’m dead, and you guys are damaged for life.“, Scott added worried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He is so thin, even thinner than he was here.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yeah and all the wounds and bruises. Can’t imagine how painful that must be.“, Sam added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„It‘s really bad...Peter still doesn’t know we’re all okay. He looks so broken. I‘ve never seen him like that.“, Wanda almost whispered. Tears continuously falling down her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yeah no wonder! He is still a kid and has to go through such traumatic experiences, even adults would go mad.“ Sam was angry now as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Ross Tell me something, how could you do this to him?? He gave you the information you wanted and still you keep tormenting him! Whyyy??!“ Clint shouted enraged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Because I like it.“ Came the voice out of the speakers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter was right. You are a monster.“, Sam‘s voice shook from anger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I‘m okay with that.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam shook his head. This man was a lost cause. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„When I get out of here, Hammer is a dead man, and so are you Ross, secretary or not.“, Clint swore fiercely. „And I will not just kill you, I will hurt you like you hurt Peter. I will make you cry, begging for death!“ The guards entered his cell and punched him until he lay flat on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You were saying?“ Ross asked with the sweetest voices of all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You heard me, I‘m being serious, I will come for you.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda smiled sadly through her sobs. „I can already hear Peter telling you not to.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yeah I know. I can hear him saying that too.“ Clint sat up again. Shaking his head. „He‘s just too good for this world.“, Clint rubbed his hands over his face hiding the tear that had sneaked its way down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Can’t believe anyone would want to hurt him. He has a heart as big as a Mountain and a soul as pure and innocent as nothing I have ever seen.“, Wanda shook her head sadly. „You really have to be cold hearted to enjoy to inflict pain to such a wonderful person.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„No you have to be a monster. People like Hammer or Ross should be locked up in a high security Prison, not us and least of all Peter.“, Scott said angrily. They all agreed. Silence followed. They all were in thoughts, scared for their youngest friend. Wishing they could do something to help him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He can see Peter struggle for breath. He wants to help him so bad. He tries to get to him but he is paralyzed.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">„HELP! Mr. Stark, please help me!“ Peter screams pleading.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He can see the despair and pain in his eyes. „Why won’t you help me?“ Peter sobs.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He wants to tell him that he’s trying, but his mouth doesn’t move, just as the rest of his useless body. Peter’s lips are blue already and his eyes are bloodshot from the oxygen loss.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Peter calls Tony‘s name again. His eyes not understanding why his mentor, his hero won’t come to his rescue.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Then he see‘s the realization in Peters eyes. That Tony will not help him. That he will die.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Tony is trying his best to do something, anything to take that expression from Peters face. „I‘m trying! But I can’t move! Hold on!“ but those words never leave his mouth.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Peter gets dunk in again. He struggles, but he gets weaker. His lungs collapse, and he goes limb. They just leave his head hanging in the water. He will die if they leave him like this! WHY CAN’T HE MOVE? there is still time to save him!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">But his legs won’t move. Tony’s own lungs are screaming for air now. He can’t breathe! His surroundings suddenly change and he can feel panic rise. He is back in the cave! Back in Afghanistan.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Strong hands force his head under water. Then there is Peter next to him. His head under water just like before and he is not moving! He sees Raza standing over the boy.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">„This is supposed to be a hero? I tell you what he is. A big disappointment. I expected more from your protégé. This boy was defeated by a little water. His dead is your fault.“ his fault. It was all his fault. The scene changes again.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Peter is laying on the floor and Hammer stands over his dead body. Peter‘s once so bright eyes are red and dull. He stares at the ceiling. His face is pale and his form looks broken. This horrifying picture is burning into Tony‘s brain. „You brought this over him Tony. All of this is your fault. You killed him. He is dead because you refused to agree to my terms. It seems like Iron man is more important to you then Peter Parker.“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>„NO!“ Tony jolted up in his bed. He was covered in sweat. His hands were trembling. The picture of Peter‘s dead body was still clearly in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Hey, hey. Shhhh. It was just a dream.“ Pepper stroke his head gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„No it wasn’t! That’s the thing...it actually did happen, I had to watch a 20 Minute video of Peter being tortured. I can’t take this anymore. It’s so unfair, why him??? He’s torturing him Pepper! He’s torturing because of me. What if...“ Tony let out a shaky breath. “What if he gets killed...he might have enhanced abilities but he’s still a kid...MY kid.“ Tony put his face into his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Tony...“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I have to build the suit. I..I can’t keep standing here and just watch him suffer anymore. He has to know that I care...that he is more important to me than an Iron suit.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„He knows that.“ Pepper assured him. „And he was the one that begged you not to give in.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I know, I know...but he was so broken...you should have seen the look in his eyes. I‘ve never seen so much pain. And when he told me what happened in the raft...he thought I would hate him for it. He actually believed I could hate him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ross made him believe that! And that he is a bad person, a killer! He even believed that he deserves all that’s been happening to him! Can you believe that?“ Tony didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I can’t imagine how hard this must be. I’m glad I didn’t have to see him like that, I love him too and I couldn’t bear seeing that, so what ever you choose. I will have your back.“ She gave him a kiss on his cheek and his heart warmed up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Thank you Pep. I love you.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I love you too.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Alright today we will do a man hunt. It‘s called: Catch the Spider“ Hammer announced with an evil laugh. Peter was annoyed no he was angry. He would not play their stupid games. He’s had enough of it! „You can hunt yourself, cause I won’t play along. Leave me alone!“ Peter snapped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„oh sorry, you seem to think you’ve got a choice here. You Petey Boy are the bait and you will play the bait. Because I can always call Ross and tell him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You need motivation to cooperate. Your friends will be the ones that will get hurt from it. So Jeff, Ray and Bob are the hunters. When they catch you, they can inflict pain on you with a tool of their choices. You can freely move and try to find your way out. Understood?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter grit his teeth. „Yes.“ he hated it! Why did they always use others as leverage against him?? He cursed his conscience. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited for Hammer to reveal the drawback. This sounded to easy. Sure Peters broken legs weren’t fully healed yet, but with his powers they wouldn’t stand a chance. But then...they had managed it before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You just let me running through the halls. Just like that?“ Peter didn’t trust this whole thing. Knowing Hammer, there had to be more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Your suspicion is correct. I will blind you and there will be...obstacles that will make it harder for you.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew it! That was nowhere beyond fair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer must have seen his shocked face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don’t worry you will not be completely blind and it isn’t permanent.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter snorted. „Well I’ll still be blind. Are they blind as well at least?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„No of Course not where is the fun in that?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter shook his head. He couldn’t believe this man. How was he supposed to find a way out without seeing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„We‘ve got something from a handler. It‘s a gas that makes your airways swell and your sight blurry.“ Hammer explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„So I will not only be blind, but also not able to breathe properly plus I don’t know the building AND you will get some extra obstacles in my way?! This is a bad joke right? How is that fair?!“ Peter complained angry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You are not here to be treated fair. And I can’t risk you getting away.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were distracted when Hammer s phone rang. „Oh it’s Stark. I hope he has good news.“ He picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter Parkers Personal Hell, how can I help you?“ Hammer gave Peter a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Justin, Show me Peter.“ Tonys tired voice appeared from the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Sorry can’t do, you are calling out of the opening hours. And he will be busy running in a sec. He can’t use a distraction right now.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Justin. I want to see him.“ Tony said again with a more demanding voice. „Wait, did you say running? Why would he be running?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„We will do a little man-hunt.“ Hammer announced proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„What?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter will run away, my man will hunt him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">down.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Okay...?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You forgot to mention the blind, short-winded and the lots of unknown obstacles in my way situation you will put me in.“ Peter added angry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„What?? Blind? Short-winded?“ Tony asked worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Yes we will use a gas that makes the airways swell and the eyes sight blurry.“ Hammer repeated annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„That’s not fair!“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„My words.“ Peter agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„It’s not supposed to be fair. you know what, fine you can talk to him but only as long as it takes to prepare everything for the hunt.“ Hammer turned the camera so Tony could see Peter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony had to swallow hard. He looked even worse than before. „Pete...“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Mr. Stark I‘m fine. Don’t do anything stupid.“ Peter pleaded with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I‘m sorry Peter. But I have to, I can’t keep just standing there watching while you get tortured. Hammer, I agree to your terms. I will build the suit and leave Iron man behind. But you have to stop torturing him. You have can’t continue this.“ Tony requested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Sorry but you are not the one that makes conditions here. I will keep going until I have the suit in my hands and know that he actually works.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter felt betrayed even though he could understand. Still he felt like they had lost. The pain, the exhaustion of not sleeping properly in over a week and the frustration overwhelmed him and tears began to fall down his face uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Please Mr. Stark don’t!“ His voice was trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I‘m sorry Pete, but I can’t watch you in pain anymore.“ Tony s voice broke. „We are nowhere close to find you. I just can’t keep going like this.“ the tears ran down Tony’s face as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I‘m okay.“, Peter promised weakly his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„No, you‘re not. Your body is full of wounds and blood and bruises, you are in constant pain, beyond exhaustion, you're clearly malnourished and sleep deprived… you are far from okay kid. And I can’t let you keep going like this.“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">„That’s not fair! How come you get to decide over my life!“, Frustration rushed through Peter. </span> <span class="s2">Remember your place Parker. You were in the exact same place as him. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I‘m sorry I now best how hard this is. And I can’t demand something like that of you...it’s just...the worlds sake is more important...“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don’t you say that. You are worth more than half of this planet.“, Tony replied in the parenting tone, he had heard too often already.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter turned away he was beyond angry right now. Not with Mr Stark. But with Hammer and Ross for putting them in a situation like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Peter...I‘m sorry. Please don’t be angry.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I’m not angry with you. As I said before...I understand. I just wish you wouldn’t. I still don’t want to go back into the raft you know? Hammer is bad...but Ross is worse...“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Don’t do this to me Pete.“ Tony begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> „I’m just honest with you.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I‘ll see you soon kiddo okay?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„yeah sure.“ Peter didn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hammer gave Stark two weeks to build the suit before he hang up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Two more weeks of pain for no reason at all. Awesome. Peter had lost. They all had lost. But what agitated him e</span>ven more, was that Hammer and Ross had won. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Alright let’s do the hunt!“ Hammer sprayed the gas into Peters face without warning. Peter gaged and coughed. The gas burned his throat and lungs, his eyes teared up and burned as well. He pressed his eye lids together. When he opened them again, he saw everything blurry. He blinked a few times, but the blurriness wouldn’t go away. He wheezed to get some more air through his swollen airways. Then he heard a gun shot and felt a horrible pain in his gut. He cried out agonized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Alright he is ready. Get him down. Peter you have one minute before they will start following your blood trail.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course they didn’t let him down gently. He fell down to the floor as they untied him and hit his shoulder hard. He heard the sound of a knife being pulled out and a gun being unlocked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„one minute starting now.“ Hammer announced. He had to go. Peter stumbled forward, holding one arm over his bleeding stomach and the other in front of himself to keep him from running into something. He heard the laughter of Hammer and his Idiots. He was walking fast but careful, as suddenly a sharp pain sliced through his feet. Was that...glass shards? He choked down the scream that had almost given his position away. So this were the obstacles. He still had thirty seconds left. He carefully took another step and more glass bore into his feet. This was so unfair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gritted his teeth and kept going. He didn’t have time to be weak. He could already hear Ugly, Stupid and Dumb calling for him. One minute huh? Yeah right this were forty seconds at the longest. He turned left. He tried to remember which way he went last time. Another right turn and then about 50 meters straight? Or was it right turn? He didn’t have time for this! He just went right and followed his gut feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost ran into a wall, but his hand stoped him right in time. He scanned the wall with his hands but there were only cold, stone Walls, everywhere his hands touched. Oh please no! A dead end. This couldn't be, he was so sure that he had walked the right way. Panicking he turned around and hurried back to the turnoff, more glass burrowed into his feet. His loud breathing didn’t help him at all. He couldn’t hear if any one of Hammers guards were close by, and on the other hand, if they were close enough, he was sure they could hear him. He was sure he had left a nice obvious blood track.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly heard a gun shot. His spider-sense told him to dodge left. He felt a bullet passing the air next to his shoulder. He didn’t have the time to be relieved over the missed shot, cause he heard already the next one coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dodged that one as well. Then an other sharp subject cut though the air. The knife! He jumped to the right feeling the air blast next to his cheek. Did they try to kill him?! He heard it fall to the ground in front of him. Should he take it? No it would take too long for him to find it, they would be at him before he would be able to take it up. So instead he started running...or stumbling though the corridor. Glass carving into his skin, leaving bloody footsteps behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe if he jumped up the wall and kept going there, they would loose him? At least there wouldn’t be glass lying around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jumped up to the ceiling. His feet didn’tstick up the wall as good as they used to because the skin was cut open so much. As silently as he could he crawled forward using his hands to carry most of his weight...which wasn’t much anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly his palms touched something extremely hot and the skin burned off his hands leaving him without any hold. He fell from the ceiling and crushed on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The already to little amount of air he had in his lungs was pressed out of his chest. The glass bore into his back, cutting it open and sending white hot pain through his body. He whimpered and a sob left his lips. With tears in his eyes he got slowly on his feet again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he had to keep going on the floor. He wasn’t sticky anymore. Hammer must have planned that. This sick bastard. Peter still tried to get his breath. His head began to hurt from the blurry sight. He felt nauseas from it. He also felt scared.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t want to keep going, didn’t want to endure what ever Hammer had put in his way. But if he would give up, Bob, Jeff and Ray would hurt him just as badly. This was a nightmare. Carefully he went on. The next obstacle didn’t wait long. As Peter passed one of the corridors, his hands accidentally pressed a button. He heard multiple objects buzz through the air. Three arrows hit him at ones. One hit his leg, one his shoulder and the last one his back. He muffled his scream with his elbow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to go on, but he was held back by robes. Seriously? They pinned ropes unto the arrows?! He grabbed the arrow in his leg and pulled it out. He would keep one of them to defend himself. Next he pulled out the arrow in his shoulder. But the one in his back he couldn’t reach. So he leaned against the rope to tore him out that way. Painfully slowly the wood passed though his flesh and muscle until it finally was out. He fell face forward to the ground. Catching himself with his wound hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so tired from all the blood loss, he was scared and in pain. Why couldn’t this just end?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No he had to stay strong. If he got himself free, Tony wouldn’t have to give Hammer the suit. So he put one step before the other. His legs felt like cement. Too heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only a few meters away, he stumbled over a pitfall. Just when he had activated it, the wall on his left side exploded. He felt nails slashing though his skin. A searing hot energy weave dashed him three meters away and he crashed on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His whole left side felt burned, and cut open. Nails sticking under his skin. His ears were ringing and he could feel something warm trickle out of them. He turned his head slightly and just ahead of him he saw it. A blurry green, this must be the exit sign he had been looking for. There was the door. But he couldn’t move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So close again. He tried to get up, but his body wouldn’t respond, he managed to crawl forward. Very very slowly but at least he was moving. Glass was cutting into his stomach and legs. The blurry green sign came closer. But then a sharp knife was smashed into his right leg and he waspulled back by it.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screamed. Then it was pulled out of his leg and in the next second it bore into his not burned shoulder. Repeatedly he was stabbed and punched. He screamed his lungs out, but they wouldn’t stop until he finally lost consciousness and the pain stopped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Will he be free?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony visits the raft to try and get leverage against Ross. And Peter tries to convince Ross not follow through with his mad plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I'm very bad at naming the chapters. So just ignore it. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stood impatiently in the elevator of the raft prison. His shoulders hurt from tension. This was the first time he saw his colleges since he had come here to ask where Steve was. He would never admit it but he was very nervous.</p><p>He knew Peter had been abused durning his time in the raft. The video had been proof enough. He had talked to the president about it, since he had a very good connection to him after saving his life. But the President had told him that as long as there weren’t any proofs, he couldn’t do anything about it. The video had deleted itself so he couldn’t use it against Ross.</p><p>Tony had asked the president to arrange for Tony to be allowed to visit the raft. He and Steve had made out a plan. Tony would put a bug in as many possible areas in the raft, to prove that the prisoners were not treated right. With that they might be able to get Ross fired and could try to talk the government out of the accords and into letting Wanda, Clint, Sam, Scott and Peter go. To be honest, the plan wasn’t perfected, but he was all they had.</p><p>The doors opened and he entered the hall.</p><p>„Tony? What are you doing here?“ Clint came to the cell door surprised. </p><p>„I...“ Tony was startled, he hadn’t expected to see everyone fine especially Scott. Ross was so dead.</p><p>„How are you?“ Sam asked concerned.</p><p>„Ross made us watch too...“, Scott explained as he saw Tony’s surprised look. </p><p>„Oh...well... nightmares of Peter hunt me every night.“ </p><p>„I‘m sorry. to hear that.“, Sam said honestly.</p><p>„I‘m so glad you‘re all okay. Ross told Peter...“</p><p>„We know. It’s all a lie but we can’t tell Peter that.“</p><p>„The kid is wearing himself down because of it.“ Tony shook his head.</p><p>„Yeah we know...Ross forced us to watch that as well. It’s just so unfair he is so innocent and naive. It’s almost too easy for them to play with him.“</p><p>Tony put one of the bugs secretly on the wall next to the glass cell while Sam was talking.</p><p>„Yes I know.“</p><p>„We are very worried about him...he has grown to all of us...first he arrived we weren’t to keen about it, since he was in your team...but we couldn’t resist his charm for long. He is a really good kid.“ Sam smiled sadly.</p><p>„Yeah too good.“ Tony sighted. </p><p>„Amen.“ Clint agreed.</p><p>While Stark and the other avengers were talking, Ross called Hammer to check in.</p><p>„Hammer, how‘s it going?“, Ross greeted him. He added the videocall to the glass of the rafts cell doors, so the other occupants and Tony had to watch.</p><p>Tony hurried as he searched for the phone number of the President. He was sure this would be enough proof. He tried to be as inconspicuously as possible and pressed the call button. He hid it inside his jacked, he prayed that the person on the other end could here every word. His heart was racing painfully against his rip cage. This better work!</p><p>"We’re making progress. Stark finally cracked. Now I just have to wait for him to finish my suit and have some fun while I wait with little Peter here.", Hammer pointed at the boy.</p><p>„Oh god...“ Tony put a hand on the glass. Peter looked worse than ever. He was full of blood everywhere, his skin on the left side was burned badly, there was dried blood on his ears, and nose. There was glass and nails sticking in every part of his body. His eyes were red and swollen. Dark circles surrounded them. He was pale, his breathing labored and his body trembling. His palms were completely burned and he had multiple cuts on his upper body. What had Hammer done to him?! The man hunt! it came to his mind. Peter had mentioned that Hammer had planned some evil things for that. Tony wanted to rip the mans head off.</p><p>Ross watched Tony’s reaction satisfied. Peter looked at Hammer with hatred.</p><p>„Secretary Ross, you can’t let him succeed! He wants Mr. Stark to build him a suit and give up Ironman! The world needs Ironman, not another psychopath with way too much power!“, Peter pleaded. He bit his tongue. Hopefully Ross wouldn’t take that the wrong way...or the right way...Peter had actually also thought about Ross when he said that.</p><p>He hated that man, but this was about the sake of everyone so he shouldn’t enrage the man.</p><p>„I am not a psychopath!“ Hammer contradicted. That was it. This maniac. This was too much and Peter exploded.</p><p>„You bought and tortured a sixteen-year-old, to force Tony Stark to build you a suit, which you weren’t able to build yourself and to force him to give up his own suit because you know he would crush you immediately. That clearly is the definition of a psychopath, and very pathetic. The government does not want someone like you flying around in a high-tech suit. You might shoot civilian in the face just for looking at you the wrong way.“, Peter was furious.</p><p>„No, I wouldn’t, don’t listen to that little pooper. He’s just trying to get himself out of this whole thing. Peter I know you haven’t seen yourself in a while but I‘m not the pathetic one here.“, Hammer contered.</p><p>„Oh, so that’s why you blinded and shot me before you let three men dopple my size hustle me through the building where you put glass fragments everywhere plus a nail bomb that could have killed a normal human being. Because you thought I was pathetic? No you knew what I am still capable of and you didn’t want to risk me actually getting out. And despite all your obstacles I almost did.“</p><p>„No, I did it because it was fun. Nothing more.“ Hammer still argued. Peter snorted.</p><p>„See? A psychopath.“ He underlined his point. „Mr. Ross, Sir, please, let the others go, take me instead and do what ever you want with me, I don’t care...but leave the others out of it. The world needs them! I‘m just the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, I‘m not that important. I‘m not even an avenger, but the others are and they are very much needed.“</p><p>„And what would I want with you? You are too broken already, so no fun to play with and we completed all the experiments we needed or could think of. Thanks to you, I can get my own army now. Infact, I might sell that little handbook of mine to every one that is ready to pay a good amount for it. I‘m sure Spiderman has enough enemies to make it a bestseller. Then I could rent you every now and then to keep the money floating in. From that money I will fund the experiments and training of my new soldiers. So as long as Mr. Hammer pays me right, he can keep you as long as he wants to<em>.“ </em>Ross decided<em>. </em></p><p><em>„</em>You can’t do that! You are acting on behalf of the government<em>. </em>Do they know about the whole experimenting and torturing children Plan?? Because I’m pretty sure they will not agree with your intentions. Same with you allowing Hammer to use me against Stark to force him to build a high tec suit and quitting Iron Man. I mean what happens, when aliens attack us next time? Half of the avengers are locked up in the ocean, three are on the run and Iron man will not exist anymore after this. What will you do then? Or when a maniac like Hammer gets into the government and the avengers are forced to do everything he says because of the accords...? Oh my gosh...that was your plan wasn’t it?? That’s why you wanted the accords in the first place! So you could control us!  Now that we didn’t play along you want to create an army that will obey you.“</p><p>„Well well I guess everyone was right, you are a smart kid.“ Ross smirked.</p><p>„You are a psychopath as well.“ Peter replied hateful.</p><p>„That‘s enough kid watch your tongue or I‘ll cut her out!“, Hammer hissed angry.</p><p>„I don’t care, it will grow back and even if it wouldn’t, Stark would get me a prothese which would probably be even better than my real one.“, Peter countered unimpressed.</p><p>Tony smiled proudly at that. Hell yeah he would build him hundred protheses. With many special effects. </p><p>„Ross, please stop this madness...“ Peter tried once again.</p><p>„You can’t shut that kid up Hammer. We tried it on the raft already. Even cutting his tongue out didn’t stop him from being annoying.“ Ross looked at Peter to see his reaction.</p><p>The horrible memories flashed trough Peters mind. The horrible pain, the blood that filled his mouth and ran down his throat. he could taste the metal on his tongue again. He felt nauseous.</p><p>„How long did it take to grow back again?“ Ross mocked.</p><p>Pure hate and horror flashed through Tony. Ross had actually cut Peters tongue out! The poor kid paled even more. He looked like he would throw up any minute.</p><p>Peter glared at him. „Ross, please! Many innocent people will die!“ he choked out weakly.</p><p>„A week? Something like that?“ Ross continued mocking him.</p><p>„If the Government finds out...“</p><p>„I don’t care what the government wants. And even less what you want. It’s about what I want and nothing else. And yes you figured it out. I want power. Now that the Avengers don’t play along, I found a new way. Thanks to you I will get what I want.  An army of super soldiers that do what ever I want them to. maybe I will let you watch the process of my soldiers transformation. How a sweet little girl turns into a killer machine.“</p><p>„You are a Monster.“ Peter whispered his voice shaking and full of pain. Tears filled his eyes.</p><p>„Yeah I heard that one before.“ Ross smiled satisfied.</p><p>Suddenly a phone rang in Ross office. One of his employees answered it and turned it on speaker a second later.</p><p>„Ross, this is Matthew Ellies.<em>“ </em></p><p>Tony looked up surprised and relieved<em>. </em>Ross seemed confused and shocked.</p><p>„Mr President what a surprise how can I help you?“</p><p>„Ross I am very disappointed. I really can’t believe what I just heard out of your mouth. I’m shocked. I can’t believe you did all this behind my back. I made some calls. In about two seconds the security will arrest you. Your fired.“</p><p>„Mr. President?! What? No sir you can’t do that!“ Ross paled, completely perplexed.</p><p>Peter looked up hope filled his young heart. Hammer didn’t look pleased as well. Tony felt satisfaction rush through him.</p><p>„Oh I can. Secretary Ross, you are under arrest for human trafficking, child abuse, treason and many many more horrible things.“ Just as the President spoke, two security guards came in and stopped directly behind Ross, securing his arms behind his back.</p><p>„I will call in a meeting to abrogate the accords. I want to work out new ones together with the avengers, Mr. Parker has a point we have to overwork them. Stark I guess Rogers is at your Place, please Tell him and the others to join us in a meeting to overwork the accords, I would love to hear their ideas. As for Mr. Parker, Miss Maximoff, Mr. Barton, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Lang I will discuss their immediate release of the raft. I will contact the media to wash their names clean.“</p><p>Peter let out a shaky breath. Mr Stark was listening as well?</p><p>„Mr Parker, I would really love to meet you one day, after your recovery of course. You really are a fine young man. We do need more of your kind.“</p><p>Peter was speechless. Shock written all over his face.</p><p>„I...I don’t understand...What’s happening?“ Peter was so overwhelmed and confused.</p><p>„Your coming Home kid.“ Tony couldn’t hide the emotions in his voice. He was beyond happy. He let the tears fall down his face.</p><p>„Really? Oh thank goodness. If I have to hear one more word out of that idiots  mouth, I will go blind from literally rolling my eyeballs too far into my head, and die from annoyance.“, Peter joked weakly he still couldn’t believe it. „Or I’ll die by accident because Hammer and his crew are psychopaths.“</p><p>„You little piece of...“</p><p>„Mr.Hammer if you lay one more hand on Mr Parker, you will get the electric chair, If you run, electric chair. We will send a team to get Mr Parker back. Tony we will stay in contact.“</p><p>„Thank you Mr. president! Thank you so much!“ Tony looked to the others that were equally excited. The President ended the call.</p><p>Relief spread through Peter. So that was really it? The words of the President came to his mind. He had announced the freedom of EVERYONE in the raft including Scott...Didn’t he know that he was...dead? Or had Ross lied to him?</p><p>„Screw this. I will not give your precious Spider back!!“ Hammer shouted enraged. Peter’s heart sank. „I’ll keep him until I get that suit.“</p><p>„Justin! You give him back! Or I swear I‘ll kill you myself...“</p><p>Peter flinched hard. Tony didn’t miss his reaction. He knew the kid didn’t want him</p><p>to kill anyone, not even Hammer.  Hammer and Ross‘ luck that his kids opinion was more important to him than his desire for vengeance.</p><p>„Fine. If you find him, you can have him.“, Hammer smirked deadly calm.</p><p>„No! NO! I WANT MY KID BACK NOW!“ Tony shouted furious and punched the glass of Clint’s cell angry. Hammer ended the call and the picture of him and Peter disappeared from the cell doors.</p><p>„NOO!! Please not again.“ Tony sunk to his knees.</p><p>„Tony! What are you doing?! Ross knows their location! Get him talking or hack into his system! You have to safe him!“, Clint had gone down to his level, trying to get his attention.</p><p>„You are right!“ Tony gathered himself and got to his feet. „Thanks Barton. I missed your way of thinking.“</p><p>„Yeah you did. Now get our kid back!“</p><p>Tony nodded and turned on his heels, running to the elevator. As he pressed the button the doors opened and a man came out of it. In his hand a peace of Paper with the addresse. „A team has already been send to the location, they will meet with you there.“ Tony thanked him with a nod and rushed into the elevator.</p><p>The man started to open the cell doors. Slowly the avengers came out of their cells. All of them not able to process that they were finally free. they would actually leave this place after months of misery.</p><p>„I wish Peter could share this moment with us.“, Wanda looked to the others sadly.</p><p>„They better get there before Hammer and Peter are gone. This kid deserves a little luck.“ Clint shook his head worried.</p><p>They all agreed to that. They were guided to a helicopter that waited for them. They didn’t see Ross. Clint was glad about it, he would ripped that mans head off. The helicopter took off and flew them to the compound. They were finally going home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hammer destroyed the phone as soon as he had finished the call.</p><p>„Sedate the kid. We‘re moving out. And hurry up, we don’t want Ironman interfering.“ Hammer ordered.</p><p>Everyone moved quickly. A syringe was shoved into Peters neck and the chains were loosened again. The drug clouded his brain and his senses. Everything went black as he fell limb to the floor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony rushed into his Ironman suit.</p><p>„FRIDAY, show me the fastest way to the address we got! And call Steve!</p><p>„Yes sir.“, the A.I. answered.</p><p>Maybe if he was fast enough he could catch Justin before he moved into an other location.</p><p>It was only a 15 minute flight. They couldn’t get away in 15 minutes right? He prayed they wouldn’t. Steve answered the phone. „Tony, did it work?“</p><p>„what? Oh the bug thing, yeah no we won’t need that.“</p><p>„What why?“ Steve sounded confused.</p><p>„We will have a Meeting with the President about the accords, They will be on pause till then, Mr. Ellies wants to write new ones and hear our inputs and ideas. He said we should all be present.“</p><p>„Is he serious?“, Steve was suspicious, it sounded too good to be true.</p><p>„Yes! The others are probably already on their way home!„</p><p>„how did you convince him?“</p><p>„Ross called Hammer and Peter tried to change Ross mind and exchange himself for the others. I called the President and he heard everything. I didn’t have to say anything. Peter and Ross did all the talk. Ross confessed everything unknowingly. You should have seen his face when he got the phone call that he was fired.“ Tony would have been so proud of his kid if the worry wasn’t about to eat him alive.</p><p>„Okay, so everything worked out? Are you with Peter? Did you get him back?“ Steve asked hopeful.</p><p>„No, Justin doesn’t want to give him back, I am on my way to their location right now.“, Tony answered with a dark undertone.</p><p>„Do you need help?“</p><p>„No, I already got backup. I’ll see you at the compound, hopefully with Peter, make sure the others are okay.“</p><p>„Okay, See you there.“ Steve answered. They hung up and Tony was left in silence praying that he wouldn’t be too late.</p><p>He saw the warehouse. It was small and looked old. He landed in front of it. He didn’t waste time and stormed in. The building looked empty, it was deadly silent. Maybe they were underground? He searched for stairs. He almost gave up when he saw an old wooden door in the wall. He opened it and saw stairs that led down into the dark. Hope flared up in him.„Friday, turn on the flashlights.“ Seconds later lights from his helmet lighted up the room. He carefully went down. When he reached the bottom he was in a stony room, chains were attached to the wall and there was blood everywhere. He recognized the room from the videos. This was Peters holding cell. And it was empty.</p><p>Then he saw the red letters that were written on the wall. „<em>too late.</em>“</p><p>„No, no no no no. NOO!“ Tony fell on his knees. They were gone. He had lost him again. He had <em>failed</em> his kid AGAIN. Who knows what Hammer would do to him now. There was no contract that protected Peter anymore. What if he killed him and left his body for Tony to find. Panic rose inside him. His breath quickened There was a big fat panic attack coming up. He began to shake and his vision got blurry.</p><p>He didn’t have time for this! He had to keep searching! It took him until the backup team arrived and Friday’s panic-attack-Program to get him out of it. The suppressed emotions broke out. He held his hands over his face as tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook violently. What was he supposed to do now? The other men cleared the rest of the area, taking fingerprints and searching for other Leads that would show them were Hammer went. After Tony got the report that they didn’t find anything, he left and flew straight to the compound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hide and seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Hammer makes sure to use the time he has with Peter well.<br/>You wonder when Peter will finally get a break? Soon I promise! But first things are going crazy in the next few chapters before he gets the opportunity to heal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading! I have a lot fun overworking this Story and add my new ideas!<br/>Feel free to leave comments how you like it! I love to hear your opinions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott, Sam, Clint and Wanda were flying in the helicopter in silence. Still processing what just had happened. They were actually free! And it was thanks to Tony and Peter.</p><p>After almost a year of trying, it had actually worked! Peter had even suggested to be locked up and tortured so they could leave.</p><p>„I wished I had seen Ross face when the President fired him.“, Scott was the first to speak. “Being arrested is the least he deserves.”</p><p>„I agree. For what he did to Peter he should get the electric chair. I can’t believe Peter offered Ross to become his lab rat again, just to get us out.“  Sam still didn’t know what to think.</p><p>„Wasn’t the first time.“ Scott shook his head.</p><p>„Did he actually say that he was less important than us?!“, Clint threw in the round disbelieving.</p><p>„Yeah! from all of us he‘s the one who deserved the raft the least! He has never done anything to deserve any of this.“ Wanda added.</p><p>„What if we never see him again? What if Hammer kills him before we have the chance to tell him we’re okay and that he is priceless?“</p><p>„Don’t say that! We will see him again!“, Sam interrupted Scott.</p><p>„You heard Hammer! He wants to hurt Tony. There is no better way than killing the man’s child!“, Clint objected.</p><p>„Tony will bring him back. He has to or I...“, Sam stopped and sighed.</p><p>„You know if you'd told me four months ago that I would go mad from worrying about this kid, I would have laughed in your face and called you insane.“, Clint shook his head with a little smile, not even trying to hide the affection and worry he felt for the kid.</p><p>„Same.“ Sam agreed.</p><p>„I miss his optimism, we are just a sad bunch without him.“, Wanda leaned against the helicopter.</p><p>„Yeah we all miss him.“, Scott added and a disturbing silence followed.</p><p>When they arrived at the compound, Steve, Nat, Rhodey and Vision were already waiting for them. They gave them a warm welcome and brought them to the medbay.</p><p>„Guys we‘re fine...Ross already put us back together.“ Clint smiled happy to be home.</p><p>„What happened in there? ...I know about the experiments on Peter...I watched the video Ross send to Tony.“ Steve explained as they all looked at him surprised.</p><p>Tony hadn’t told him exactly what was going on though and he needed to know. He had to know for what exact he would kill Ross.</p><p>„Well Ross...asked us every day about you and Barnes...“ Sam started.</p><p>„He didn’t ask nicely I assume?“, It wasn’t a question, Steve knew it.</p><p>„Nop, he used electrocution to get us talking but he was unsuccessful.“</p><p>„And then Peter came. He‘s like a little puppy. We couldn’t not like him, even though he fought against us in Germany.“ Clint smirked happily at the memory.</p><p>„He is a great kid.“ Sam smiled slightly.</p><p>„Ross interrogated him too, but the kid didn’t know anything about you. So he started to ask him other questions we didn’t know about. How he got his powers for example.“ Scott continued the story.</p><p>„Peter was in solitary for days sometimes even over a week.“ Wanda teared up again.</p><p>„We always worried about him but we always thought he was sitting alone in the dark,  because he had a big mouth and got punished for it.“, Sam still felt guilty for not figuring it out sooner.</p><p>„Our questioning got less and less frequently and Peter was gone more often and longer. We should have known.“ Clint bit his lip.</p><p>„But when we asked Peter he always denied it.“ Sam interfered.</p><p>„The kid sometimes woke up screaming at night. In the beginning just every now and then...but it got worse until he screamed every night.“ Clint’s voice got quieter. Alone the memory made his heart tighten. Now that he knew what those dreams had looked like, it was even worse.</p><p>Steve swallowed hard. He didn’t know Peter, still he was horrified of how much this kid had to suffer in his young age.</p><p>„He told us that his mind was going crazy from all the time in solitary. But later we found out he had actually made a deal with Ross. And was experimented on while  we were sitting in our cells chilling around.“ Clint was angry now. Angry at Ross and Peter.</p><p>„A deal?“ Steve asked confused.</p><p>„A deal to protect us from the interrogation and in return he allowed Ross to cut him open and do this unthinkable things with him.“ Sam explained.</p><p>„He did horrible things to the kid, and Peter let him, to protect <em>us</em>!“ Scott choked out. „<em>We</em> should have protected him. <em>We</em> should have made a deal! Not him!”</p><p>„That’s crazy. I mean...he is just a kid . I can’t believe he even thought about something like that.“ Steve shook his head.</p><p>„He has these hero complexes. And Ross knew how to use them against him.“ Sam looked up pained.</p><p>„The worst night was the last one we saw him. Ross tortured us in front of the kid to get him talking. We had to watch our friends being tortured in horrible ways and see the kid break more and more with each one. Ross told Peter that he would never find out if we survived it.“ Clint spit out with bitterness. „They actually had to do CPR on Scott. Later in a phone call he told Peter that Scott was dead, and the rest of us was damaged for life. He still doesn’t know the truth.“</p><p>„He still thinks I‘m dead.“ Scott whispered.</p><p>„Peter gave in after Scott bled out on him. He told Ross what he wanted to hear, to safe our life’s but Ross continued. He continued torturing me in front of Peter and the kid himself too. He beat him until he was barely conscious. Before he ended it, Ross made sure to load the kid with even more guilt. He told him about his evil plans with that Information and Peter...he broke entirely. I’ve never seen him cry...but that night...he was so broken it hurts to even think back.“ Tears filled Clint’s eyes. Steve put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>„I‘m sorry Clint. Tony will get him back and we can tell him the truth.“ Clint nodded with a deep breath.</p><p>„So what is Ross Plan?“ Steve moved on.</p><p>„He...he wants his own Spider-army. He plans to use children. Torture them into compliance. Fore them into enhancement.“</p><p>„Like hydra??“</p><p>„Jap my first thought as well.“ Clint agreed resentful.</p><p>„Steve, we have to make sure Ross didn’t already start with the experiments.“ Wanda looked at him concerned.</p><p>„We owe it to Peter.“ Sam agreed.</p><p>„We will. Do you know anything about that?“</p><p>„Just that he planned to buy Osborn for it.“ Clint remembered Ross telling him and Peter about it.</p><p>„Well then we will pay Osborn a visit. First we should see if Ross actually reached out to him.“</p><p>„Already on it.“ Nat left the room to go find information about that.</p><p>„You guys get some rest. We will inform you if we find anything.“ Steve followed Natasha.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Peter woke up he was confused for a moment. Where was he? Slowly the events from last night came back to him. Was it last night? How long had he been unconscious? Tony had actually freed them all and achieved that they would overwork the accords. And Hammer had kidnapped him again.</p><p>He looked around. He was in some kind of basement. They had hung him up the wall by his wrists. His feet barely touched the ground. His wounds were fading slowly and he did feel better already. He knew this wouldn’t last long. Hammer would make sure of that.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, Hammer entered the room. „You ruined everything Peter. I was so close to get that suit. But you just couldn’t shut your mouth and spill all the beans to the President.“</p><p>„Excuse Me? You two did that all yourself!“ Peter hissed angry.</p><p>„You made us say those things. And now...I will make you pay for it. My man will torture you, while I’ll send Stark your coordinates, he will rush to your rescue, we will put bombs all around this place and when Stark arrives, BOOM. You will be dead, stark almost dead, because his suit will save him he will be devastated over your loss and I will use that moment of weakness to rip his suit off. He will gladly take the bullet I will put in his head and then you both will be dead. And believe me when I say, that I will really enjoy watching it.“</p><p>„You are mad. Tony will defeat you. He always will.“, Peter spit out. It was only a facade. He was terrified. He was not ready to die. What would May do without him? What would the world do without Iron Man? Or Pepper without Tony? He thought about Ned and MJ. He couldn’t do this to his them, especially not to Tony. His mentor had to watch him getting tortured and now he would have to watch Peter die and die himself because of him? No way.</p><p><em>„Well he won’t be the first one to die because of you.“</em> Illusion Scott walked around Peter<em>. „Your parents, your uncle, ME. I think it’s for the best if you are gone. At least no one else can get hurt or killed because of you.“</em></p><p>Tears came into Peters eyes<em>. „</em>I know<em>.“ </em></p><p>„What?“ Hammer looked confused.</p><p>„Nothing.“ Peter shook his head. <em>Get yourself together Parker.</em></p><p>„Okay...so this is what’s going to happen. Bob and Jeff will break as many bones needed to prevent you from moving, can’t have you running away from the fire, can we?“ Hammer explained. „Oh and we will pour Ethanol over your body so even if the explosion doesn’t kill you, the fire will. Can’t have survive and ruining my plans.“</p><p>Bob and Jeff slowly began walking towards Peter. Jeff had a huge hammer in his hands. Peter’s face hardened. He would not show his fear. Peter took a deep breath, preparing himself for the coming.</p><p><em>„Playing tough huh Pete?“ </em>Clint mocked him. Peter flinched from the hatred in the man’s voice. Tears build up inside him.</p><p><em>„Pfff look at you, you are a joke man.“ </em>Sam walked around Peter laughing a joyless laugh<em>. </em></p><p>„Please...“ Peter whispered defeated<em>. </em>Not to Hammer and his idiots. He said it to his friends that seemed to want nothing more than seeing him in pain. And it hurt him. It hurt him deeply.</p><p>The two men smirked evilly. „We will finally break you, literally.“, Jeff threatened exited.</p><p>Jeff smashed the hammer down on Peter's right clavicle. his collarbone shattered into pieces. A sharp burning pain radiated through his chest. He cried out in agony. Jeff just laughed. He then did the same to his other collarbone. A loud crack filled the silent room followed by another agonized scream.</p><p>Peter started shaking, his breaths came out forced. Bob slammed his fist into Peters face. He felt his nose crack. Blood started to stream out of his nose.</p><p>„<em>You deserve this.“ </em>That was Clint looking at him with hatred. „<em>Now you will be the gimp. Doesn’t feel nice does it?“  </em></p><p>Another blow hit his cheek, which also lightly cracked. Another scream escaped him. Peter didn’t know what to do with all the pain. It hurt so bad. The fact that his friends, or the images of them his mind created, kept saying cruel things to him, hurt almost as much as the breaking bones. Jeff walked slowly around him.</p><p>„Would you not look at me like I‘m your dinner?“ Peter hissed to the man. Jeff had stopped behind peter. His spider sense was screaming.</p><p>„But you are.“, Bob smirked. The hammer slammed down on his shoulder blade. Another disgusting crack echoed through the room. He could feel the bone breaking. Blinding hot pain flashed through him, blurring his vision.</p><p>His brain was overflowed from all the pain signals. Then his other shoulder blade exploded with pain. Bob had slammed the hammer down on it. After that they loosened the chains and Peter fell to the floor. His body was screaming. Every broken bone send stabbing hot pain through his body.</p><p>Peter cried out and whimpered in pain. he felt nauseous. He wished it would be over already, but he knew they were far from done with him. Jeff and Bob surrounded him slowly.</p><p>His shin cracked when Jeff forcefully pushed his foot down. Peter screamed and sobs shook his body.</p><p>The next punch broke his jaw. Pain exploded in his mouth spreading to his brain. Setting everything on its way on fire.</p><p>Peter was panting. „How will breaking my jaw stop me from moving?! That one was just unnecessary!“, the pain and blood in his mouth made it nearly impossible for him to talk.</p><p>„Yeah that one was to stop you from talking.“ Bob explained.</p><p>„Yeah cause you are a pain in the ass boy.“ Jeff answered amused.</p><p>Bob took his left forearm into his hands and twisted it forcefully. Another crack announced another broken bone. Peter screamed agonized sending hot waves through his jaw and mouth.</p><p>He wished he could just pass out, for the first time in his life he cursed his superpowers that allowed him to take much more than others could. It hurt so, so much. He couldn’t anymore. He felt dizzy and he started to heave. It was all too much for his body. He was shaking. The last few month he had constantly been in pain. He couldn’t even remember how it felt to not feel pain. His other arm broke, sending more tears into his eyes.</p><p>„<em>I do agree with them. You are very annoying.</em>“ Sam made his statement.</p><p>„<em>Yeah almost impossible to shut up</em>.“ Wanda said irritated.</p><p>„<em>I would have gladly shut you up if I had the chance to. But this stupid cells made it impossible to do anything</em>.“ Clint leaned over Peter.</p><p>„Please stop.“, he whimpered with a pleading tone. But the avengers just looked at him with disgust.</p><p>„Well, well, well. Can’t believe we got him begging. What do you think Jeff? Should we stop?“ Bob asked mockingly. Peter closed his eyes, tears streamed down his cheeks. He hadn’t meant them.</p><p>„Hmmm let me think about it.“, Bob walked  towards Peters upper body, who tensed. Then he crushed Peters left hand with his foot. Multiple cracks could be heard. Peter cried out, Bob continued to crunch his bones with his foot. When he finally stepped off it, Peter pressed his broken hand protectively unto his chest.</p><p><em>„Now you can’t web around anymore just like I can’t use my bow ever again. That is a satisfying thought</em>.“ Clint whispered into his ears.</p><p>Jeff and Bob threateningly surrounded him like he was bate. Looking for the next bone to crack.</p><p>A shatter ran down his spine. How long did he have to endure this before he was allowed some peace?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony paced in the living room of the compound. Natasha and Clint were working on finding information about Peters location. Vision and Wanda were sitting on the couch, waiting good news.  Rhodey tried to calm Tony, without success. Steve, Sam and Bucky were out checking possible locations. Old warehouses etc., when he received an email with a link and two words written in it: „Come alone.“</p><p>Tony’s racing heart speed up. „Friday open the link.“, he commanded breathless. The AI did as she was told. On the TV a map opened and a location popped up.</p><p>„We got the address!“</p><p>„Tony this could be a trap.“ Rhodey warned him.</p><p>„I don’t care.“ Tony was already calling for his suit.</p><p>„I‘m coming with you.“ Wanda stood up from the couch.</p><p>„No way he said I have to come alone and I am not risking Peters safety. You all stay here. Be ready for us to come back. Peter will definitely need medical attention.“</p><p>Wanda sat down again with an angry glare.</p><p>Tony nodded a thanks to her than he took off leaving the others behind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Peter lay on the floor not moving except for convulsions that ran through him. He was breathing heavily, every breath caused him excruciating pain. He coughed out the blood that kept filling in his mouth.</p><p>Bob and Jeff had left him alone temporarily. They had broken his other hand and shin, and wrists before they had decided he had enough. It didn’t take more than a few minutes until the basement door opened again and Hammer, Bob and Jeff entered. </p><p>„Good News.“ Hammer announced with a smirk.</p><p>That meant bad news for Peter.</p><p>„Stark is on his way to save you.“</p><p>That got his heart pounding hopeful against his chest. Nooo! There was no hope! If Tony came to save him…they both would die. A deep sob left his lungs. He couldn’t let Tony die! That couldn’t be the end!</p><p>He had wished for the pain to stop…had wished to die multiple times in the last months. But now that it was so close, he was scared. He wanted to live! He wanted to graduate, go to collage, get a nice job,  a beautiful wife and children! He wasn’t done with life yet! Gosh he still had so much to live for!</p><p>„I suppose this is goodbye.“ Hammer said sweetly. Peter wanted to throw up. Bob threw a last punch to Peter‘s face. He felt a dark bruise forming on his cheek.</p><p>„Don’t do this! Please…“ Peter tried even though he knew it was a lost cause.</p><p>Jeff emptied a green bottle over Peter. It smelled like alcohol and burned on his wounds. Hammer gave him another bottle. The clear liquid run over his body, putting every injury on fire.</p><p>His eyes and nose burned from the strong liquid. Then they all left. They left him alone, lying on the floor, shivering, terrified and in pain.</p><p>His heart was racing. He didn’t want to feel the pain of burning fire on his skin.</p><p>Tears continued to mix with his sweat. They had left his head free from the ethanol. So he would see the flames burning through his flash, taking his life away. Life was cruel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Torched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooo ready or not here comes another chapter and a lot is going down! Tony finally finds Peter and they are finally reunited! So please enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His senses went off before he heard the explosion. The whole floor shook dangerously. The walls cracked threatening. Another explosion went off right in front of him, the force threw him two meters away.</p><p>He screamed agonized. One because his broken bones felt like they just had broken again, second because he was on fire, literally!</p><p>Just as Hammer had promised the ethanol did its task. His screaming increased. The fire licked over his skin, causing blazing hot pain taking his breath away. A constant ringing tone had settled on his ears.</p><p>He was reminded of the Spider-hunt. The explosion and burns hadn’t been that bad though. He barely felt the next explosion.</p><p>Pieces of the ceiling came crushing down on him until he was fully covered in cement and all the breath he still had was pressed out of his lungs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony swore violently, when the first explosion went off. He was just about to go down the stairs that would hopefully lead to a basement in which hopefully Peter would be. The force threw him off his feet and he fell down the rest of the stairs.</p><p>He groaned as he got up again. Not for the first time he was thankful for his suit. Then he heard horrible screams coming from down the hall. He jumped up and rushed towards the screams, he knew the owner of.</p><p>He‘d heard those way too often lately. Two more explosions went off and the entire building collapsed.</p><p>„No! PETER!!!“ Tony tried to protect himself from the ceiling that came crushing down on him.</p><p>The screams were cut off and everything fell silent.</p><p>„Friday! scan this place, find me a way to Peter!“ Tony’s heart was about to spring out of his chest.</p><p>„Yes Sir.“</p><p>Tony had never been so scared. Now he wished the kids screams were back. At least he’d know that he was alive. The silence was deafening.</p><p>A red marked way appeared on his screen. Carefully but as fast as possible he climbed through the stones and cleared some out of his way.</p><p>„Friday...do you get any heat signatures?“, He asked terrified of the answer. He carefully continued his way through the stones.</p><p>„One heart signature only a few meters away from you. Three more in the building.“ Tony sighed relieved. Hope flickered up inside him. Peter was alive!</p><p>„PETER!“ Tony hoped he would get an answer. But of course nothing came. Cause life was never that easy. He cursed again and continued to slip through the cement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter lay perfectly still. It felt like tons of stone lay on him. Okay well it didn't just feel like it, there actually were tons of stones, laying above him.</p><p>He was overwhelmed with pain. The only good thing was that the stones had stifled the fire, that had burned his body. Since he could still feel the immense pain and heat all over his body except for his face, he couldn’t have more than second degree burns...still it was extensive.</p><p>His back and butt were the only places except for his face where it didn’t feel like someone was slowly peeling his skin off. The bones that Jeff and Bob had spared, were broken now thanks to the heavy stones.</p><p>He could barely breathe. His lungs were squeezed between the hard stones leaving him panting. Harsh rapid breaths were pressed out of his torso.</p><p>Now he would die slowly and painfully as Hammer had promised him. Couldn’t at least death be painless?</p><p>But then through the annoying ringing he heard someone call his name. He knew that voice. Was that...Mr. Stark? He listened closely. Yes it was him!</p><p>He tried to answer, but all he brought out was a wheeze. How was his mentor supposed to find him like this? He couldn’t shout or talk, he couldn’t move. With his luck and the time working against him, he would die the second Tony finally found him.</p><p>„<em>You will finally get what you wanted and now you still complain?“ </em>Sam somehow lay next to him.</p><p>„I don’t want to die! I have to safe Mr. Stark! Hammer wants to kill him!“ Peters wheezing worsened.</p><p>„<em>And how do you want to safe him? You are a gimp. Not able to move, you can’t even breathe.</em>“ Clint mocked him.</p><p>"PETER!" Tony’s voice cut off the others. "PETER!!" </p><p>He could hear him clearer now, he was so close. He had to give him a sign somehow. He tried to move again, but stopped immediately, as pain shot through him. </p><p>Maybe he could throw a little stone or something? He carefully looked around as much as possible.</p><p>There was a small stone a little further away. He tried to reach it. He stretched his arm. Hot pain blinded his sight. He bit his teeth and continued. His fingertips almost touched it. He stretched a little more, pain threatened to overwhelm him and stop in his action, but he kept going. Then he finally reached it. He took the stone into his fingers and threw him as far as possible in his situation, what wasn’t much, but enough to make a noise Mr. Stark could hear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony stopped in his tracks, when he heard the sound of a little stone hitting the floor only a few meters away. Maybe it was a coincidence but maybe that was Peter. He had to risk a look.</p><p>"Peter? Was that you? Hold on Kid, I'm coming!" He hurried to where the sound had come from. </p><p>Then finally he saw a bloody and burned arm.</p><p>"PETER!" He carefully lifted the stones that lay on the kid.</p><p>"Oh Gosh, Peter, hold on there. I'll get you out of here." He removed stone by stone until the kid was finally free. Peter coughed violently, he inhaled the fresh air, his lungs burning from the weight that were on them just a second ago. blood ran down his chin.</p><p>"That's not good. I'll get you to the compound." He wanted to carefully lift him up but Peter interrupted. </p><p>„No...you...have to watch out...Hammer plans to kill you...“ Peter choked out.</p><p>Just as he had said those words he heard a gun unlock. Tony spun around. Hammer had a gun aimed for Tony’s head. He stood only a few meters away.</p><p>„Peter why are you not dead? Where has that fire gone?“ Hammer said in a peeved tone.</p><p>„the heavy...stones erased it.“ Peter hissed through gritted teeth. He shouldn’t use his little strength to argue with that man.</p><p>„Despite all the ethanol I emptied over you? I want my money back.“</p><p>„You did what??“ Tony snarled angry.</p><p>„I put your kid on fire.“</p><p>„You....“</p><p>„Careful, I can still shoot him.“</p><p>Tony put himself protectively in front of Peter to shield him.</p><p>„Nooo...“ Peter tried to argue.</p><p>„<em>Look at that, the next to die for you. If you keep going like that, there’ll be no one left.“ </em>Scott stood behind Hammer.</p><p>„Nooo! No! No! No!“ Peter shook his head violently, what made him feel dizzy, the tears cleared his cheeks from the dust and dirt.</p><p>„Peter...calm down...“ Tony tried to soothe him.</p><p>„You will...not die for me...not you...I lost enough family.“ Peter cried out.</p><p>„Peter...“ Tony’s heart ached. The kid wasn’t new to the feelings of loss. He forgot that Peter still thought Scott was dead.</p><p>„Shut up both of you!“ Hammer came closer switching his aim from Peter to Tony. „I want that suit Tony, give it to me and I might spare the kids life.“</p><p>„That is too vague for me Justin. I could put my helmet back on and you’d have nothing to shoot anymore.“</p><p>At this moment he heard Peter cry out. Tony’s head snapped over. Jeff and Bob had showed up behind Peter, had hauled the kid up, and held him in a headlock now. Guns pointed at his head.“</p><p>Hammer had closed up the distance between them. „Okay, let’s see if you are fast enough. Are you willing to put his life in danger?“ Hammer aimed for Peters head as well.</p><p>Peter could barely hide his pain anymore. His burned and broken body send constant waves of nauseous pain through his body. He felt weak from the blood loss and he was freezing. He knew that widespread burns could cause hypothermia. But he had super healing...so he would be fine right? His body wood work this out on his own.</p><p>Peter’s lips turned into a slightly blue color and his teeth began to chatter. Tony looked at him worried. He lifted his hands in surrender. His suit slowly peeled off his body, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. Hammer smirked with childish joy. He turned his gun to Tony’s head now.</p><p>„Give me the suit or I will rip it off your dead body.“</p><p>Peter was trembling from fear, pain and the cold.</p><p>„You‘ll shoot me anyway!“ Tony hissed.</p><p>„Yeah you‘re right. Farewell old friend.“</p><p>Three gun shots hissed through the air and hit into their target, sinking deep into flesh. Peter held his breath.</p><p>Blood and other liquids splattered unto their surroundings hitting Peter in the face. Two heavy man fell on him. He screamed in pain when they irritated his wounds. Warm, sticky blood trickled down his cloths and over his skin.</p><p>He felt the need to throw up as he looked into the dead eyes of Jeff. Who’s head was directly in front of his face. Peter gaged. He closed his eyes. This scene was too dreadful.</p><p>He didn’t see Hammer fall, but he heard it. He could imagine him looking like the other two. A tiny hole in his forehead. Blood splattered everywhere.</p><p>Tony had turned around at Peters scream, scared his kid had been hit by a bullet. He hurried to move the bodies off him. He sighed relieved when he saw Peter mostly unharmed. He then looked back to see who had saved them. Peter didn’t see anything but blood on the floor and the two body’s next to him. He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Their sight burned into his brain, leaving horrible marks on Peters mind. He would have nightmares of this for a long time. But they had survived it! Even more important, Tony had survived, he was alive and Hammer and his accomplices were dead.</p><p>They couldn’t hurt them anymore. Now that the adrenaline left him, the pain kicked in full force. He whimpered and tears streamed down his face. The pain blinded him, everything got blurry as his eyes unfocused. He heard the voices around him like he was underwater. Muffled and not understandable.</p><p>„You’re welcome. Guess now you‘re glad we didn’t listen to you.“ Nat put the gun into its holster. So did Cap. He and Bruce stormed past her, to help Tony and Peter.</p><p>„Thanks guys, I owe you one.“ Tony said sincerely.</p><p>The stones around them moved away as Wanda did her red magic thing to clear the way.</p><p>Bruce and Steve pulled in a breath as they saw Peters state.</p><p>„Get his clothes off, we don’t want it to burn deeper into his skin! And bring me warm blankets he is freezing!“ Bruce yelled over his shoulder. „And tell Helene she has to prepare some blood transfusions, he lost a lot of blood.“</p><p>Tony was standing next to them helplessly as they began to peel Peters cloths off.</p><p>„Bruce what can I do?“ Tony almost pleaded.</p><p>„Talk to him, keep him awake!“ Bruce voice was soft but professional.</p><p>Tony nodded happy to be useful, he kneeled down by his kids side.</p><p>„Hey Pete, can you hear me?“</p><p>Peters eyes found his, Tony had to pull in a breath when he saw all the pain in them.</p><p>„Yes.“ it was barely a whisper.</p><p>Bruce carefully removed the kids pants.</p><p>„Bruce and Helene will fix you up in no time, you‘ll see.“ He tried to sound confident and cheerful, but he couldn’t hide the trembling in his voice.</p><p>„I...I deserve this...“ Sobs shook the boys thin body. „It’s all my fault!“ Large tears rolled down his face leaving long strings behind. Peter groaned in pain. Bruce had trouble removing the pants, as some of the fabric had burned into Peter‘s skin.</p><p>Tony looked back to the kid and shook his head. „No it’s not. Don’t say that. You did nothing to deserve any of this“</p><p>„You‘re...You‘re better off without me...I...I cause to much...pain and death...“ that ripped Tony’s heart out.</p><p>„That’s not true and you know it. No one died because of you! Not your parents and not your uncle. You hear me?? You safe life’s Peter! You are a hero.</p><p>You sacrifice everything for others, just like you did with Scott and the others!“</p><p>„but it didn’t make a difference Scott still died.“</p><p>„Scott is alive Peter!“ Tony shouted to get into the boys head. He knew that this was what caused all those feelings in the young boy!</p><p>Two big brown eyes looked at him shocked, but so full of hope and pain...there was so much pain in them, Tony wished he could take it away from him.</p><p>„They are all fine! Ross lied!”</p><p>„All...all of them?“ Peter grimaced as Bruce pulled off his shirt. He had more luck there, it came off way easier than his pants.</p><p>„Yes and Sam and Wanda are here to safe you.“</p><p>Bruce and Steve had finished taking off the kids cloths and covered him in a blanket.</p><p>„Really?“ every thought Peter just had banished as he was lifted into the air and a new wave of pain overran him. He screamed agonized. Two strong arms held him tight and carried him away. Every step caused him unbearable pain. Peter cried out, the blinding pain made it hard for him to focus. He couldn’t understand what the people around him said. It felt like the searing fire still was licking over his skin.</p><p>„Careful Steve! You‘re hurting him!“ Tony growled.</p><p>Suddenly Peter was lowered unto a hard surface. A table? <em>No! Not that table! </em>He didn’t want to be on that forsaken metal table, he could feel how his body started to shiver. He was so cold. Like it used to be in the rafts lab. The people around him got the form and faces of the raft doctors, dangerous looking knives and needles in their hands.</p><p>He was already in so much pain! Couldn’t Ross leave him alone for once?! One day without being experimented on?!</p><p>„Please, please stop. Please not again.“ He heard his own pleading voice. He felt sobs shaking his body and tears wetting his face.</p><p>„I‘m sorry! Whatever I did...I‘m so sorry! Please...“</p><p>Tony had to turn away. Tears shot into his eyes. His heart threatened to give out.</p><p>Peter seemed to be trapped in his mind. He didn’t listen to him or Bruce or anyone else that tried to comfort him.</p><p>„Peter! Please! You‘re safe! We’ll bring you home!“ But the boy kept crying.</p><p>„Mr. Stark help me, please!!“</p><p>Nat turned away, not able to watch the kids cries any longer. Her own tears blurred her sight. Wanda didn’t hide her tears. Never had she seen Peter like that.</p><p>„Peter...I‘m here...you have to snap out of it!“ Tony gently stroke the kids cheeks. Peter’s eyes focused on him. Hope filled Tony. Peter looked at him confused. So he kept talking. „I‘m right here, and I‘m never leaving you out of my sight ever again.“ His thumbs moved gently over the kids cheeks and temples comforting him.</p><p>„Tony? I thought...where ...where are we?“</p><p>„In the jet on our way home.“</p><p>Peter pulled in a breath. „Home...“ his eyes unfocused again.</p><p>„No don’t zap out on me again. Look at me!“ Tony pad Peters cheek to get his attention back. The kids eyes looked into his own again. His face turned into a mask of pain. Bruce still worked on Peters wounds.</p><p>„I‘m so thirsty.“ the boy whispered.</p><p>„Sam take over! I have to put in a central venous catheter! He needs fluids!“ Bruce hurried to get the material together, while Sam continued cleaning Peters wounds from the dust and dirt. Peter screw up his face every time Sam touched his sensitive skin.</p><p>Sam continued his work while Bruce got ready for his.</p><p>„Bruce why can’t you put in a normal venous catheter? That would be less painful.“ Tony didn’t want to question the man’s expertise but he wanted to understand.</p><p>„Tony the only not burned place I can use is his neck.“</p><p>Tony nodded, he still didn’t like it.</p><p>„I will try to use anesthetics, usually his metabolism would burn right through them, but he is very weakened and malnourished. So I hope it will have a longer and stronger effect on him than usually.“ Bruce had prepared everything and got to work.</p><p>„Bruce! Let me help him!“ Wanda pleaded to the doctor. „I can distract him from the pain, show him something nice!“ She let her red magic flow through her hands, showing her intention.</p><p>Bruce nodded. „That’s a good Idea.“</p><p>Wanda stepped forward and stood above Peters head. Her hands touched his temples. The red glowing magic flowed through the air around Peter‘s head. Suddenly the cries and screams stopped and changed into whimpers. Peter‘s face relaxed a little. Everyone breathed out relieved. Peter flinched only slightly at the needle puncture that Bruce used to inject the anesthetics. After that was done, Bruce went on to the painful part.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Peter’s head Wanda took him to a beautiful meadow. It was silent except for the sounds of the nature. It was a peaceful place. Was he dead? No he was still in pain, death shouldn’t hurt anymore right? Maybe he was in hell but this place looked way to beautiful to be hell. Then he noticed Wanda next to him. She lay on the soft grass, watching him carefully.</p><p>He sat up surprised. „Wanda??“ tears filled his eyes. He forced the pain into the back of his head.</p><p>Wanda sat up and gave him a warm smile. „Hey Peter.“</p><p>„You are okay!“ Peter took her in his arms and hugged her tight. He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>„Yes I‘m fine.“ She laughed.</p><p>He pulled himself away and looked at her. She didn’t seem hurt or angry let alone hateful like his minds version of her had so often. There was nothing but kindness and love in her eyes.</p><p>„I am sooo sorry I didn’t protect you...that I let him hurt you...“ Peter started stuttering.</p><p>„Peter it’s okay...we all knew why you had to. You know...sometimes we get into situation where we have to choose between bad and worse...Sometimes you can’t save everyone.“</p><p>„I should have protected my family! The world has enough hero’s that can save it. But in the raft, we had only us! And we watched out for each other...but I...I put the sake of strangers over my family.“</p><p>„Peter it’s not that simple...yes there are more hero’s outside the raft. But it until someone would have realized what Ross had planned, it would have already cost many life’s. And you knew that. There will always be people you’ll safe and those that get hurt in the process or even die. But you have to learn to live with that.“ She said softly. Peter lowered his head and looked at his hands.</p><p>„Hey, remember the stories I used to tell you?“</p><p>Peter lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He knew where she was going with this.</p><p>„I fought the avengers, I <em>chose</em> to help Ultron. And many people died including my brother. The guilt almost tore me apart. But I learned to live with it. And you Peter...you were forced into choosing between one horrible thing and another. There wasn’t a right or wrong decision there.“</p><p>„I...I know what you are trying to tell me...but...Ouch!“ Peters hand flew to his neck startled. He looked at Wanda confused. She winced sympathetic.</p><p>„Bruce. He has to put in a central something to get you some fluids. He tries to safe your body. And I’m working on your mind.“ She gave him a sad smile.</p><p>„I don’t know if I can be saved.“ Peter whispered lost. „Too much happened…when I was with Hammer...my mind created images of all of you and...you...they...hated me.“ Peters eyes searched hers. „how am I supposed to look into your eyes ever again? Scott was dead! He was dead Wanda! Because of me!“</p><p>„No! Because of Ross and we all know that.“ Wanda interrupted him.</p><p>„But what if they hate me Wanda?! You are family to me! I can’t lose any more family members...“ A single tear found its way down his face.</p><p>Wanda embraced him again. „You will not lose anyone. We are all worried about you. Even Captain America and he barely knows you.“</p><p>„Really?“ Peter almost laughed.</p><p>„Really. Everything is going to be fine, you’ll see.“</p><p>„Promise?“ Peter pulled away and looked at her with all the trust in the world. She nodded, forcing her own tears down. „Promise.“</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For Tony, seeing his kid like that, was the worst. Now that he lay on the table, he could see the full extent of the kids injuries.</p><p>Sam had covered Peters wounds with gauzes that kept dirt and bacteria’s out. It also prevented Tony the horrible view.</p><p>Bruce had told them that this was important to safe Peter from infections. Because of the burns the immune system was damaged and an infection could lead to a sepsis and that could kill him.</p><p>He kept his eyes on Peter, not once daring to leave the boys out of his sight.</p><p>„Wanda if Peter is calmer now, you should bring him back, I need to check him for other injuries.“</p><p>Wanda’s magic slowly disappeared and her eyes lost their red shine. So did Peters and he blinked a few times to orient himself.</p><p>The pain pushed its way back into the front of his mind,  hitting him hard. He pulled in a deep breath.</p><p>„Peter can you hear me?“ Bruce asked the boy professional.</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>„Okay, I need to see if you have any other injuries that need treatment. Maybe the explosion caused a concussion or internal bleeding, something like that.“</p><p>„Well I have two broken shins, ten broken fingers, two broken hands and wrists, my clavicles and shoulder blades, ah whatever probably every bone is cracked or broken. I think I also have a slight concussion. I feel kind of nauseous and have a bad headache. I have trouble breathing form the heavy weight of the stones I was stuck under...but last time I had this it took about two days for it to disappear. But my metabolism was stronger back then. I googled the symptoms after the incident and I think I had a pneumothorax...you know when one of your lungs collapses because the air got pressed out...something like that it said some more medical stuff but I didn’t quit understand that so I skipped it.“</p><p>„You had what?!“ Tony almost fainted. „how did that happen? Why do I not know about that?? And why didn’t you go see a doctor?!“</p><p>„Because I read that if it’s only one lung it’s not dangerous. And with my super healing it took only two days to heal. And...I think I will tell you how it happened another time. You know we have to go easy on your old heart...“ Peter gave him his most innocent look. He didn’t want to tell Mr. Stark that he had been stuck under a collapsed building before.</p><p>„My old heart? Oh boy, you are in big trouble... as soon as you feel better...you are grounded for life.“</p><p>„Yeah I know.“ Peter sighed.</p><p>Tony shook his head. He couldn’t believe this kid.</p><p>„Okay Peter I will check your pupils now  to see if you are concussed. As soon as we are at the compound we need to check for eternal bleeding. Nat how long until we arrive?“ Bruce called to the cockpit.</p><p>„Two minutes!“ the answer came back. Everyone relaxed a little at that.</p><p>„Okay so you were right you have a slight concussion as far as I can tell it’s nothing dangerous. When we are at the compound, we will have to put in an urinary catheter and a feeding tube. Through the feeding tube we can increase your healing ability. And I will give you oxygen through nasal prongs to get rid of that pneumothorax you were talking about. The bad part is...that we will have to remove the rest of your cloths that burned into your skin. And wait for your burns to heal before we can treat your broken bones...“</p><p>Peter only nodded. He was not keen about any of those things.</p><p>Finally they arrived, and Peter was brought into the surgery room immediately. They put on an oxygen mask the air that came through it was a blessing for his lungs.</p><p>They had asked Wanda to stay and distract him from the pain. So she took him to another place, it was an amusement park. It did work to a certain extent. A few times he snapped out of the illusion because the pain got too bad. Wanda had trouble keeping him under her spell. When they were finally done and he got to rest in one of those warm comfortable beds he passed out from exhaustion. Tony didn't once leave his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has a heart to heart with Tony, gets reunited with May and even gets to talk to Ned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading! I really love writing this story and seeing you enjoy reading it just makes my day! Feel free to leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter woke up again, he was confused and disoriented. Where was he? Why was he in so much pain? Why was he covered in bandages from head to toe? Why had he so much trouble breathing? And where was Tony?? He needed Tony!</p><p>He relaxed when he saw the man sleeping in a chair next to his bed, his head on Peters mattress.</p><p>Slowly the events from the past days came back to him. Hammer and the explosions, Jeff and Bob breaking his bones. The ceiling coming down on him. Jeff and Bob’s brain and blood splattered on his face, Jeff’s dead eyes on him. A shutter ran down his spin. His breathing sped up.</p><p>He tore himself out of those memories. Get yourself together! You are safe now. He was fine, Mr. Stark had saved him. Yeah, he was totally fine. His attention went back to Mr Stark.</p><p>He had really missed him. He observed the man carefully.</p><p>He looked awful. He was a lot thinner and looked beyond exhausted. Even his hair seemed grayer. For the first time he could see the man’s age.</p><p> With a groan Mr. Stark awoke and glanced up. When he saw Peter he sat up straight.</p><p> „Peter!“, Tony s face lighted up.</p><p>„Hey Mr. Stark.“, Peter gave him a weak but generous smile.</p><p>„How do you feel?“, Tony asked worried.</p><p>„Little sore but otherwise pretty good actually.“ Peter didn’t completely lie. He was used to be in a lot more pain. His whole body still burned. But Mr.Stark didn’t have to know. It was a little better than last time he was awake though.</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow in disbelieve.</p><p>„Don‘t give me that look, I really am fine! Thank you for coming to get me by the way.“ Peter answered grateful.</p><p>„Don’t thank me.“ Tony looked away overwhelmed with guilt. „I‘m the reason you needed saving in the first place.“</p><p>Peter shook his head. „You know that’s not true.“</p><p>„No? So this whole thing wasn’t about Hammer getting under my skin?“</p><p>„Yes but...“</p><p>„See, all my fault. If it wasn‘t for me Hammer wouldn’t even have known you existed.“</p><p>„Tony, it was also Ross trying...well not only trying he did get under my skin and I think he’s got the bigger part in this whole story. He’s the one that caused the most nightmares...not Hammer.“</p><p>„Ross shouldn’t even have known about you! I should have protected you! If I...“</p><p>„What? If you’d have magically sensed that this would happen?“ Peter’s voice sounded too weak for his liking. He cleared his throat. „You don’t have the Peter-Tingle.“ Peter lifted his brow amused.</p><p>„That’s not funny Peter! I should have fought harder to get you out of the raft, or not let them take you in the first place!“</p><p>„And how exactly should you have done that? I didn’t want to sign the accords so I got in the raft like the others, there was absolutely nothing you could have done. And when I look at you, I can literally see, you worked all day and night on getting me out, instead of taking care of yourself.“ Peter wouldn’t let Tony take the blame.</p><p>„I should never have involved you in the Avenger Problems.“ Tony kept going.</p><p>„You can’t be serious?! Without you I‘d probably be dead. You saved me more times than I can count. And all the people I saved would be dead. So I wouldn’t change a thing. Because all those life’s were worth it.“ Peter looked at Tony insistently.</p><p>Tony sighed defeated. „I still feel guilty.“</p><p>„I know, believe me I really  do. I still feel like drowning in it. But we will have to learn to live with it.“ Peter quoted Wanda’s words. She should have a conversation with Mr. Stark too.</p><p>„I don’t think I can do that. “</p><p>„Me neither but we have to try.“</p><p>„How did this conversation turn into an encounter group. My name is Tony and I have guilt complex problems. <em>Hello Tony.</em>“ the billionaire turned to his sarcastic jokes.</p><p>Peter sighed frustrated and rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Tony take this serious?</p><p><em>He does take it serious, he just doesn’t know how to cope with all this so he hides behind his jokes. </em>His inner voices reminded him.</p><p>„Careful or you will go blind from rolling your eyes too far into your head and I will have to make you a super high tech eye prosthesis.“ Tony gave him a proud smile.</p><p>„You heard that?“ Peter asked embarrassed and dropped his gaze unto his lab.</p><p>„I heard everything. And...I am so unbelievably proud of you Peter. You were so strong. With your unique kind nature, you brought the team back together. I would never have thought that I would ever talk to Cap again. Or that my former colleagues would ever talk to me again.  But here we are.“ He gently brushed Peters hair away. Peter leaned into the touch craving for the gentleness. Tears formed in his eyes. Just now realizing how much he missed human contact. Not the one that resulted in pain but the one that people used to show their affection.</p><p>„That’s amazing.“ he couldn’t stop the tears that fell down his cheek or the trembling in his voice.</p><p>„What’s wrong? Are you in pain?“ Tony asked worried.</p><p>„No! No, well yes but that’s not...“ Peter paused. He took a deep shaky breath. „I’m just very happy. I almost forgot how that feels like...also it‘s been a really long time since...you know...someone touched me without meaning to harm me.“</p><p>When Peters words had sunken in, tears came into Tony’s eyes. That statement hurt him. He cupped the kids face with his hands and his thumbs stroke over the boys cheeks. Peter leaned into it and closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, Tony catched them with his thumbs and whiped them away. „I‘m so sorry kid.“</p><p>„It’s okay...I have a lifetime to make up for it.“</p><p>„Yeah you do.“ Tony smiled.</p><p>Before Peter could say anything else, May stormed into the room. „Peter!“ Tony let go of Peter and turned around.</p><p>„May!“ Peters voice full of emotions. She ran over to her nephew and pulled him in a careful, warm embrace, as good as possible with the bandages. Peter buried his face in Mays shoulders inhaling her scent. Gosh he really had missed her.</p><p>„I missed you so much.“ Peter sobbed, his voice broke.</p><p>„I missed you too honey. I was so scared for you.“ she started to cry and Peter would have held her tied if he could have moved without screaming in pain. „It‘s okay May, I‘m okay. Please don’t cry, you know if you cry I’ll cry too.“</p><p>„I’m sorry! I’m just so relieved you are alive! And no you’re not okay. First you got locked up in a prison and then you got tortured by some maniac. Don‘t tell me you‘re okay!“</p><p>„I’ll get there. I Promise! ...I mean… I am free now. I get to return to my old life. I can go to school again, Movie nights with you and Ned, Internship with Mr. Stark. I couldn’t be happier.“</p><p>She gave him a kiss on his forehead. „You can have as many movie nights as you want.“</p><p>„So tell me about you! What have you been up to May?“</p><p>„Working, crying, working AND crying. My boss even send me home once and told me to take a few days off, but then I had way too much time thinking about you so I ended up crying even more.“</p><p>Peter looked at her sadly. He felt guilty for worrying her so much. „I‘m sorry May. I never wanted to hurt you.“</p><p>„It wasn’t your doing. It’s that secretary punk and the screwdriver or whatever his name is.“</p><p>„Hammer.“ Peter laughed, even Tony chuckled to himself.</p><p>„Close enough.“ May seemed satisfied to hear him laugh.</p><p>„And <em>was</em>...he is dead.“ Peters thoughts drifted off back to the warehouse that was in ruins now. He heard Hammer go down again and saw his accomplices dead eyes bore into his own. A cold shutter ran down his spine.</p><p>„Well then he got what he deserved.“ was all May had to say about those news.</p><p>He tore himself out of that memory and brought his attention back to his aunt.</p><p>They talked a little more and May told him how Ned called every other day to see if she was fine and if there were any news about Peter. His heart swelled at the thought of his best friend.</p><p>„How is Ned?“</p><p>„Very worried. You should call him soon or he’ll freak out.“</p><p>Peter looked up surprised. „I...“ Peter shot his mouth and thought about it again. He was scared to talk to him. But why? This was Ned...and he had missed his best friend.</p><p>„Yeah. I know… Can I call him now?“</p><p>May nodded with a big smile. She took her phone out and pressed call.</p><p>It only rang once before he heard the worried voice of his best friend. „May? What’s up? Is everything alright??“</p><p>„Hey Ned...it’s Peter...“</p><p>„PETER?! Oh my gosh...OH MY GOSH! I was so scared to never see you again! How are you? <em>where</em> are you?“</p><p>Peter laughed at the familiar overexcited voice that used to match his own.</p><p>„I‘m at the avengers compound...and I‘m recovering. I will be fine in no time.“ He saw May and Mr. Stark furrow their brows.</p><p>„That is awesome man! You better be! I miss my best friend! School is boring without you.“</p><p>„Really? Can’t imagine.“ Peter joked.</p><p>„But you know what’s crazy??“</p><p>„No, What?“</p><p>„Flash is like a new person since you’re gone! AND he is very worried about you, always asking if there are any news!“</p><p>„Flash? Like Flash Thompson? Can’t be. I‘m sure that’s not Flash, maybe he was kidnapped and replaced by an alien. Only logical explanation.“</p><p>„I know right?! But think about it. He was obsessed with Spiderman and now that everyone knows that’s you, it kinda makes sense.“</p><p>Peter gulped hard...right everyone knew his identity now. He would never be able to walk on the streets without being recognized. May was in constant danger now and so was he. Not only as Spiderman but also as Peter Parker. His breathing fastened.</p><p>„That’s crazy.“ was all he could say.</p><p>„Yeah tell me about it. Also, MJ is freaking out! She even started a <em>Free Spidey Company</em>!“</p><p>„Oh Really?“ Peter tried to ease his breathing, he started to panic. The whole world knew. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t go back to school could he?</p><p>„Yeah man and she almost got the whole school on it too! You know how she can be so no one dared to say no.“</p><p>„That’s insane.“ Peter gave a Little breathless laugh. He could imagine MJ black mailing every single person at school. He notices May and Tony’s exchange a worried look. Keep it together Parker! Now is not the time to freak out!</p><p>„Now imagine MJ and Flash working as a team to get you out.“</p><p>Peter shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>„That sounds...so wrong...in more than one way. Definitely a picture I can’t imagine.“ Peter’s breathing quickened and he felt a big panic attack coming up. He needed to end the call. Every sentence got harder and harder without an accurate breathing.</p><p>„Listen Ned...I should go now...you can tell me everything...in detail when I‘m back...it was so good to hear your voice again...I really missed you Buddy.“ Peter choked out breathless but he really meant it. He knew Ned had noticed.</p><p>„Of course get some rest! You need to heal...I missed you too, a lot...! See ya.“ Ned returned.</p><p>„Bye Ned.“ As soon as had Peter hung up a big blown panic attack stole the last bit of breath he had. The phone fell out of his hand. Both Mr Stark and May instantly hovered over him. Trying to calm him down.</p><p>„Easy kid! You have to breath!“</p><p>„Honey everything is okay.“</p><p>„Everyone...knows...“ Peter brought out between forced breaths. “What am I …gonna do now? …They all…know.”</p><p>„Its okay Peter, we will work it out.“ Tony promised.</p><p>„I...can’t...breathe...“</p><p>„Look at me Peter!“ Tony said with a little more force.</p><p>The boys eyes turned to the older man immediately. „Get into my rhythm of breathing.“ Tony started to take deep and slow breaths. Peter tried to join him. But he failed miserably. His vision got all blurry and he felt nauseous from he lack of oxygen.</p><p>„Peter calm down!“ Tony said in a commanding tone. „It’s a good thing everyone knows! Now you can become officially an avenger. You and your aunt can live here where it’s safe. Than we can work in the lab everyday or eat Popcorn and watch Star Wars with your aunt and all the others. Doesn’t that sound fun?“</p><p>Peter nodded. His breathing slowly calmed down. „Yes.“ Peter stumbled.</p><p>„Oh Honey, everything will be fine.“ His aunt took his head and rested it on her chest. „Listen to my heart beat sweety“</p><p>Peter felt exhausted. The regular heartbeat of his aunt lulled him into a light sleep.</p><p>„Flash Thompson...isn’t that the kid that bullied him all the time?“ Tony whispered angry.  The thought of all the times Peter had told him about that Thompson guy made him raging.</p><p>„Yeah. It looks like he had a change of heart.“ May whispered back, careful not to wake the kid.</p><p>Tony scoffed.</p><p>May gave him a warning look, shutting him up.</p><p>She looked at her watch and sighed. „Dang it! I have to go to work, can you take over here?“</p><p>„No you can’t go now! He‘s finally a sleep! I can pay you. You can work for me.“</p><p>„Yeah that would be nice but no thanks. Come here.“</p><p>„What? Why?“</p><p>„You need to take my place.“</p><p>„I could never take your place you’re like his mother.“</p><p>„Yeah you know I didn’t mean that but you are like a father to him so don’t make such a fuss.“</p><p>Tony hesitantly stood up and slowly walked over.</p><p>„Come on you can do this.“ She carefully moved away from Peter so Tony could swap in and fill the empty space. Peter instantly cuddled unto Tony’s side. A warm feeling spread inside the billionaire.</p><p>„I see you have this totally under control. I’ll be back as soon as my shift is over.“ May gave him a smile and waved him before she went for the door.</p><p>„Yeah I think I do.“ He looked down at the sleeping teen that he loved more than anything in the world...beside Pepper of course and h knew he would give everything for this kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Where Home is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Peter finally gets to meet Scott, Clint, Sam and Wanda and has a talk with them. We will also see a short Flashback of his time with Ross.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys this is a shorter Chapter, still I hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little later he got more visitors. He was sooo happy and relieved to see Clint, Wanda, Scott and Sam walking in. He had missed them so much. It was so good to see they were alive and okay.</p><p>„Hey there little champ!“ Clint walked over and ruffled his hair affectionately.</p><p>„We‘re so glad you‘re okay!“ Scott gave him a warm smile.</p><p>Peter returned it with tears in his eyes. Wanda had told him they didn’t blame him but he hadn’t believed her. His mind had played tricks on him for too long. He had forgotten how a loving smile looked on them.</p><p>„I‘m glad <em>you‘</em>re all okay! Last time I heard Scott was dead and the rest of you badly hurt.“</p><p>„Yeah I‘d love to shoot Ross in the face for that.“ Clint said grimly.</p><p>Peter sighed. He hated Ross but he’d never wanted his friends becoming killers because of it. „Well then it’s good you missed your chance, I would’ve hated to have to visit you in the raft again.“</p><p>Clint scoffed, Wanda had predicted that Peter wouldn’t say something like that. „Forget it, I will never go back in there, none of us!“</p><p>„And thanks to you guys we won’t have to.“ Sam smiled happily.</p><p>„I don’t understand why everyone keeps saying that! I didn’t do anything! I failed miserably trying to get to Ross. Tony was the one that put the president on the phone. So the big thank you goes to him.“ Peter looked to Tony his gratefulness for that man would never end.</p><p>„Yeah that reminds me, if you weren’t so badly injured I would punch you right now for trading your life for ours, <em>again</em>!“ Clint looked pissed.</p><p>Peter smirked. „You know I’d do anything for my family. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat, no matter how often you’ll punch me for it.“</p><p>Clint scoffed. „Yeah I know. You’re lucky that you‘re so adorable.“</p><p>Peter smiled triumphantly. „So tell me guys what did I miss? Except for the obvious.“</p><p>„You missed nothing. Still the same procedures every day. But It wasn’t the same without you of course. Very boring.“ Sam smiled back at him.</p><p>„Ross didn’t actually do tests on you right?“ Peter asked nervous.</p><p>„No he didn’t. All he did was increase the questioning.“ Scott smirked.</p><p>„Sorry...“</p><p>„For what?“</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to say. He was sorry for so many things. „...for everything I guess.“</p><p>„I told you...none of this was your fault.“ Wanda spoke up. „No matter how often Ross said so.“</p><p>Peter looked at his hands shyly. He hadn’t dared to look at Scott yet.</p><p>„How are your hands Clint?“ They were wrong and Peter knew it. It was his fault they got hurt.</p><p>„How are yours?“ Was all he got back. Peter closed his eyes pained. Memories flashed by that he desperately tried to ignore. He flinched when he heard the snap of his bones and remembered the pain.</p><p>„Well <em>I</em>‘m still alive.“ He brought out.</p><p>„So am I.“ Scott added determined. Peter’s eyes shot up and met Scott’s.</p><p>„Yeah <em>now</em> you are! But you weren’t back there Scott! You were <em>dead</em>! I saw them trying to bring you back! I let you bleed out! I killed you…I risked your daughter growing up without a father although I <em>knew </em>how much that sucks! I killed a hero what does that make me?“ Peter asked almost frantically. It made him the villain, the bad guy.</p><p>„it makes Ross a monster.“ Wanda said before anyone else could reply. „Peter you are still a child, no adult in your situation would have known what to do.“</p><p>„Stop blaming yourself. You are the only one here that thinks that way.“ He felt Scott’s eyes on him.</p><p>Even through the tears he could see nothing but admiration in the other man‘s eyes. He didn’t know what to think. For weeks his mind had tormented him with these imaginary Versions that had wished death on him, now the real ones stood here and told him the complete opposite.</p><p>„Did Ross really...cut your tongue out?“ Sam asked carefully.</p><p>Peter was taken back to that horrible day.</p><p>
  <em>“I guess you are single or divorced. You are way too often here to have a social life.” Peter guessed. He was bound to the metal table and couldn’t do anything but annoy his tormentors. “I just can’t settle if it’s because your job takes all your time, or if it’s because you are just not lovable. It’s pretty hard to imagine any woman loving a monster like yourself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up!” Ross hissed angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or what? You will torture me more than you already do? I have nothing to lose here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will lose your tongue if you don’t shut your mouth!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know many people have tried to shut me up, no one was successful. So back to the interesting part. Are you able to have feelings for others that have nothing to do with hate or dislike? Because I really doubt it. Did you become like that because your parents didn’t love you or because you were bullied at school? Probably both.” He had gone too far and he knew it. Ross eyes sparkled from rage and hatred. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He went over to the end of the room to pick something up. When he returned he had a knife in his hands and a lockjaw. Peters heart started to speed up at the sight of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took three doctors to forcefully open his mouth. Ross and another doctor installed the lockjaw in his mouth. When they were done, he couldn’t close his mouth anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His breathing speed up he was really scared now. With a satisfied smirk Ross took the knife and started to move it back and forth. Stinging and burning pain spread in his mouth and shot tears into the kids eyes. He screamed tortured as Ross kept cutting. Never had he felt such immense pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood filled his mouth and blocked his airways. He swallowed it down to get space for air to fill his lungs but immediately his mouth was filled with even more blood again. He couldn’t breathe. The thick warm liquid tickled down his trachea, made him choke. He tried to breathe through his nose, but Ross crushed her with the end of the knife. Now the blood sputtered from his nose as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt the blood run down his chin and cheeks from both his mouth and his nose. He would die! He would die scared, in pain and surrounded by evil doctors and Ross instead of his loved ones. Just when his eyesight started to go blurry, Ross forced his head to the side so all the blood rand out of his mouth. He took a desperate breath, with the air some of the blood came down his lungs as well. He coughed violently. The metal digging into his gum, he barely felt the pain. Compared to the pain in his tongue it was nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will wear this lockjaw for the rest of the day and when you apologized for your misbehavior I will allow the doctors to take it out and treat your wound.” Ross announced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No Peter would not apologize! Ever! So he would have to suck it up and live with the pain for as long as needed. </em>
</p><p>“Pete?…are you okay?” Tony gently touched his cheek.</p><p>Peter flinched hard, when he realized where he was he cleared his throat and shook off the memories. „Yes, yes sorry I drifted off for a second. Eh it was very painful and took almost a week to grow back.“</p><p>„Can’t imagine how much that must have hurt I‘m already dying when I accidentally bite my tongue...“</p><p>Peter gulped. „Yeah it wasn’t pretty.“</p><p>„Sorry Peter...it’s not like you didn’t already have enough material for anxiety attacks and nightmares.“</p><p>„Yeah...“</p><p>„Welcome to the world of a mighty hero. Sure you don’t want to change your profession?“ Clint tried to joke.</p><p>„Well it’s more like a hobby and no, why should I? I already have nightmares, Toomes, Ross and Hammer made sure of that, nothing’s gonna change that so way stop now?“</p><p>„Who is Toomes?“ Sam asked curiously. The other looked at him questioning too.</p><p>„The father of my homecoming date. That tried to kill me and almost succeeded.“</p><p>“Wow.” Clint had not expected that.</p><p>„What??“ Tony s head shot up at that.</p><p>„I thought you knew that...“ Peter said to Tony and blushed, why couldn’t he shut his mouth?</p><p>„Wait, wait, hold on a second, when you had that lung thing...“ Tony asked indirectly.</p><p>„That was because of Toomes.“ Peter confessed and sighed.</p><p>„What happened?“ Tony needed to know.</p><p>Peter carefully explored his in bandage wrapped fingers. He didn’t dare to look up and meet Tony’s eyes. Great he really didn’t want to have that conversation now.</p><p>Peter sighed again. „Well...“ He searched for the best way to explain it.</p><p>All eyes were on Peter. He swallowed hard.</p><p>„Remember when...you told me not to go after the vulture...aka Toomes?“</p><p>„Where you didn’t listen to me and saved my airplane and Happy’s butt?“</p><p>„Yeah...well before that I followed him into an empty building. I thought I had him. I was way over my head...and he...he wanted to get rid of me so I wouldn’t interfere with his business anymore. So he tricked me. He shot his wings at me or so I thought. He actually had aimed for the building’s pillars. The building came crushing down on me. He just left me there to die.“ Peter felt the panic rise in him again. His airways closed up leaving him panting.</p><p>„I was stuck between the stone walls I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe and no one heard my screams. I was completely on my own.“</p><p>„Kid breathe!“ Tony’s cupped his face with his hands. He felt pure horror hearing that story from his kid. What kind of a mentor/father figure was he if he didn’t even notice if something bad like that happened?</p><p>Slowly Peter‘s breathing eased.</p><p>„How did you get out?“ Clint wondered.</p><p>„I...lifted the stones off me. That was the moment where I realized my real strength and what Mr. Stark had tried to teach me. That I am not just Spiderman because of a fancy suit.“</p><p>Tony had tears in his eyes. „Why didn’t you tell me?“ his voice broke in the end.</p><p>„I didn’t want you to be angry and you have a massive guilt complex that I didn’t want to feet with more material. I knew you would feel responsible because you took the suit away. And I wanted to avoid that.“</p><p>Tony remained silent for a second. „Do <em>you</em> make me responsible for it?“</p><p>„No. The only responsible one is Toomes, who decided it was okay to drop a building on top of a teenager.“</p><p>„You took his suit away?“ Clint asked</p><p>„Yeah he really had it coming, almost got himself killed. But as I just found out he just keeps doing that anyway.“</p><p>Peter gave him an innocent smile. „I can’t just sit there and do nothing when bad things happen...you know that.“</p><p>„Yes I know. Still I wished you would sometimes.“</p><p>„Doing nothing can cost life’s Tony. We both know that. I once let the bad guy walk away and it cost my uncles life. No one will lose their life because I did nothing ever again.“</p><p>„I know kid.“ Tony understood. He did. His guilt complex was just as well marked as the kids. Still his worry for the teen left him wishing the kid would leave these things for the cops.</p><p>„I‘m sorry Peter. Losing a loved one sucks.“ Sam said sympathetically.</p><p>„Yeah tell me about it. After everyone I lost you‘d think I‘d be used to it.“</p><p>„You never get used to that.“ Suddenly Steve stood in the doorway. „And that’s said by someone that probably holds a record for losing people, since everyone I knew from my past is dead.“</p><p>„Mr. Rogers...Captain...Sir.“ Peter awkwardly greeted the super soldier. </p><p>„Please call me Steve. Don’t make me feel older than I already am.“</p><p>„Thank you for helping rescuing me.“ Peter said sincerely.</p><p>„I‘m glad we found you guys in time.“ Steve answered polite. „It’s you I wanted to thank Peter. Thank you for watching out for my family when I couldn’t.“</p><p>Peter was startled to hear that from Captain America.</p><p>„They are my family too, so of course.“ Peter returned.</p><p>„You have a good heart Peter.“ Steve gave him a genuine smile.</p><p>„That’s why we love him so much.“ Clint ruffled Peters again.</p><p>„Don’t get all soppy on me.“ Peter laughed light hearted. He‘d missed the interactions between him and his friends. The mocking, the laughing just everything. He could almost forget the pain his wounds put him in for a moment.</p><p>This was home. It wasn’t just a place. It was the people you surrounded yourself with. They were family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter fights with nightmares, Tony and Wanda are there to help him through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness I just realized how late I am with an update, sorry for that guys! I've been really busy starting a new job and everything but here is another chapter for you. Sorry it's not that long, hope you still like it. I will try to update the next one faster! Thank you all for reading! </p><p>So Peter's nightmare turned out creepier and scarier than I planed, I'm usually not into that kind of stuff, because I get scared very fast and have nightmares my self after only watching the trailer of a horror movie, <br/>so for the people of you that love this kind off stuff, it's gonna be peanuts. Still take care everyone and skip it if you don't like these things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while the visitors had all left except for Tony, who stayed stubbornly by his side. He was actually very thankful for that. He was scared to be alone.</p><p>„Thank you for staying. I really appreciate it.“ He said his thoughts out loud.</p><p>„I told you, I will never let you out of my sight ever again. So you‘re stuck with me.“  Tony pulled his chair closer to the bed.</p><p>„That chair doesn’t look very comfortable.“ He wished tony would come into the bed so he could snuggle up on the man’s chest like the night before. He had slept surprisingly good with the man next to him. He was scared to ask Tony...he was scared that the man would find it weird...he wasn‘t his biologically father and they were both grown up men (almost).</p><p>„Oh it’s very comfortable. Don’t judge him by his look.“ Tony lied jokingly.</p><p>„Right sorry for judging the chair...I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings.“ Peter joked poorly. Trying to hide his embarrassment over the question that swirled inside his head.</p><p>„Yeah you did. I can feel it with my butt.“</p><p>„Right.“ Peter looked down to his hands again. His inner fight continuing. <em>Just ask! He was okay with it yesterday so why wouldn’t he be now? He will not laugh at you. Worst case scenario Is that he says no. </em>That’s what he was afraid of...to hear those words from Tony.</p><p>„You should get some sleep Pete.“</p><p>„I can’t.“</p><p>„What do you mean you can’t?“</p><p>
  <em>Tell him! He will understand and will be happy not to have to sleep in that chair. </em>
</p><p>„I haven’t slept in weeks. Guess I turned into you.“ Peter could almost see his inner voices face palm.</p><p>„You are too young to turn into me. And you slept yesterday when May was here.“</p><p>
  <em>Yeah because I had physical contact with someone I trust. Say it!! </em>
</p><p>„That’s true and very surprising usually I only sleep when I get knocked out.“ <em>okay...right, now add the important part.</em></p><p>„Couldn’t we just go into the lab? Or work from here?“ <em>You idiot! </em></p><p>Tony shook his head. „I have a bad influence on you. That just proves it.“</p><p>„No it doesn’t. Well you should get some sleep yourself you look awful.“</p><p>„Thanks for the compliment. How about we both try to get some sleep? Cause I only sleep if you do.“</p><p>
  <em>And I can only sleep when I can feel you next to me. </em>
</p><p>Peter sighed. He really wanted Tony to get some rest. But that man was just as stubborn as he was. But he was scared of the nightmares that surely would hunt him. <em>You know what will help! ASK HIM!</em></p><p>„Fine. I‘ll try. Happy now?“ <em>You know what will happen if you don’t tell him...are you ready for another night in hell??</em></p><p>„Very“ Tony smiled and started to stroke his head. Peter closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything but the gentle hand that ran over his head. He was out immediately. But as soon as Tony’s hand slipped off his head because it’s owner also fell asleep, it didn’t take long for the nightmares crawling into his peaceful sleep, poisoning his dreams.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony woke up as the kid started to shake and turn restless back and forth in the bed. His eyes were shot tight. He was whimpering in his sleep. „No! Please no.“</p><p>„Peter...it’s just a dream, wake up.“ But the Peter just began struggling more. Screaming now. He cried and literally trashed in the bed. He almost ripped off his tubes.</p><p>„PETER!“ Tony tried again carefully holding the tubes to keep them safe. When the kid didn’t react to his voice at all he cursed. „FRIDAY get Wanda down here, NOW!“ Maybe she could ease those nightmares.</p><p>When Wanda rushed through the door Tony didn’t even have to ask. She took in the scene and immediately knew what she had to do.</p><p>She let her magic glow and closed her eyes as she plunged into Peter‘s mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peter’s head was pressed into the water again. He struggled with all his might but the grip on his head only pressed him down harder. He was yanked up again, coughing violently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Choose or I’ll kill them all!“ Ross screamed at the shaking teen. Peter shook his head scared, tears mixing with the water on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In front of him stood the avengers, his friends that had been in hell with him over the last months. On the other side, were innocent looking children. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I can’t!“ How could he ever decide like that? Choosing who got to live and who had to die. He wasn’t god. He was a high schooler, gifted with powers to help people and that was all he wanted to do. Keep everyone safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„CHOOSE!“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„No!“ Peter cried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„So be it, you sealed their fate.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ross pointed the gun to the first victim and pulled the trigger. Clint fell limp to the floor. Wanda let out a shattering scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Noo!!“ Peter cried out horrified. He had to watch as Ross shot his friends one by one. His heart burst, leaving it bleeding. He felt indescribable pain in his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their blood splattered everywhere as the bullets bore into their foreheads. Peter screamed in pure terror. Ross ignored him and turned to the children. One by one he killed them too. The kids were screaming and crying terrified, but Ross didn’t care. He continued his massacre until no one was left standing. They were all dead. All because of him. Their dead eyes locked on him emotionless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly they began to move and raise again. Their eyes sparkling with hate. They crawled up to him. Eyes falling out, spiders crawling out of them. He backed off horrified, panic crawling up, tightening his chest. The corps were threateningly coming closer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their skin beginning to rot. Peter felt like throwing up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„You were supposed to save us!“ A boy his age whispered in a scary tone you would know from horror movies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„You are no hero!“ a probably once pretty girl with two brown braids hissed, spluttering blood everywhere while talking,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Killer!“ someone else wheezed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„you killed us!“ Scott growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„now we will kill you too!“ Sam’s usually kind eyes had big holes in them. Peter backed off even further until he stood pressed against the wall. He had no way out. The not so dead remains of his friends crawled closer, coming to take his life. Suddenly the ceiling came crumbling down, he was at Hammers place, he tried to get away from them, but his bones cracked, his arms and legs snapped into very possible direction that wasn’t naturally. He screamed but no one cared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t move at all and the corps somehow seemed to come closer even faster now. Peter s heart threatened to give out from panic-stricken fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„We will rip you apart piece by piece.“ Clint said without venom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Let’s rip his heart out like he did with us.“ Wanda suggested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scott suddenly had a torch in his hand. „Let’s just burn him right away.“ He lowered it to set Peter on fire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Burn freak.“, they screamed. the torch touched his leg and the flames immediately licked over his legs searing his skin off, Peter screamed. He saw Tony stand a little further away watching. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Mr. Stark! Please help me!“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„You deserve this. I wanted you to be better.“ with that Tony turned his back on him and walked away, leaving Peter to die. </em>
</p><p><em>„</em>That’s enough.“, Wanda interrupted the scene, the flames disappeared and the whole scene changed.</p><p>
  <em>Peter was sitting in the living room of the avenger compound. Surrounded by all his hero’s. No zombies that wanted to kill him or blood spread all around. They were laughing and joking while watching Star Wars. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony sat next to him and had an arm around the kid. Confused he looked up to the older man who only smiled at him, pure love in his expression. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanda stood behind him and whispered into his ears: „This is what you should be dreaming about. Because that is what you deserve and nothing else.“  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter turned around surprised. No one else had noticed her. It was like time had stopped. Everything stood still. He realized that this was just a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter woke up promptly. He blinked a few times and looked up at Tony and Wanda confused<em>.</em></p><p>„Peter...you have to stop feeling guilty for what happened or those nightmares will never stop.“ Wanda said empathically.</p><p>„You saw that?“ Peter blushed. </p><p>„Yes. It was like a horror movie in there.“</p><p>„Yeah I know. I‘ve been having those nightmares for weeks now. That’s why I almost never sleep.“</p><p>„Pete, I thought we were both trying to get off the guilt trip?“ Tony said gently.</p><p>„I am trying, it’s just really hard when my subconscious keeps bringing those things up.“ Peter sighed annoyed.</p><p>„Okay so about the nightmares...I can‘t stand by your bed all night and control your dreams, but I can try to give you the start kick. I‘ll give you a nice dream and we will see if that’s enough for you to not have nightmares all night...“ Wanda suggested.</p><p>„And we work on the guilt part.“ Tony added.</p><p>„Yeah we can try. It can’t get worse anyway.“ Peter agreed hopeful. „You know what would help too?...Eh...when you...Eh when...“ Peter exhaled shaky.</p><p>„It’s okay Peter say it and its done. Anything…well no alcohol or coffee, of course.“ Tony corrected himself.</p><p>Peter blushed a little but looked calmer . „Okay...can you lay next to me, like the other night when May left? Please?“ <em>Hallelujah, the one million dollar question is finally out.</em></p><p>Tony let out a little laugh. „Why were you so afraid to ask that? You should have told me that earlier kid. Move over.“</p><p>Peter blushed even more. Relief washed over the boy, he scooped over When they were settled, Wanda got to work and gave him a fun dream about him Ned and MJ on a School trip in Europe. When she was sure he had fallen asleep she took herself out and sat down on Tony’s chair, waiting if the kid would start getting restless again. But he calmly slept the rest of the night.</p><p>Tony was glad they had found something that worked. It was a start and they could work from here, helping Peter to recover. He planted a kiss on the kids temple and closed his eyes as well.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the final chapter, we will see Peter in pain one more time, it has a lot of fluff in it too though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world is at my feet and I am standing on the ceiling</p><p>And I fall, fall, fall, when it all comes down</p><p>And I won't be crushed by the weight of this town</p><p>I fall from the sky but I won't fall forever</p><p>I fall but when I'll rise I'll be stronger than ever</p><p> </p><p>Raleigh Ritchie ~ Stronger than ever</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next days passed eventless, Peters bandages were changed daily. His wounds were almost completely healed. It also barely hurt anymore. Things were starting to get better for the young hero.</p><p>He had therapy sessions with Sam during the day and at night Wanda plant nice dreams into his head. The feeding tube boosted his metabolism and with that his healing ability.</p><p>He even got to eat his first cheeseburger in months and it tasted like heaven. He had definitely missed those.</p><p>Tony just laughed happily at the face of pure enjoyment of the kid when he ate the burger.</p><p>But then, Stark got called out of the hospital room by Helene.</p><p>The others had already gathered there.</p><p>„Is something wrong doc? Cause I think he’s doing great.“ Tony asked concerned.</p><p>„He is doing very good yes, his wounds are healed and his healing power is up to 100% again. Now that the burns are out of the way, we have to fix the other problem.“</p><p>Tony paled. He remembered Bruce telling him that they would have to re-break Peters bones at some point.</p><p>„The bones?“ He asked weakly.</p><p>„Yes. We have to fix them. They healed wrong which means we have to break them again...the problem is that we don’t have any anesthetic that work on him so I am concerned how this will affect his psychological state...and mine to be honest...I really don’t want to do this...I mean, you know he is doing so good and has started to recover from the trauma thanks to Mr. Wilson. Putting him through that kind of experience again, could put him back to zero…” Helenes voice broke in the end. Her heart ached for the boy in the other room. She hated that part of her job.</p><p>A suffocating silence settled around them. Peter would be in a lot of pain again. They had known this day would come. Bruce had told them. Still hearing this now really sucked.</p><p>„Why can’t we just leave them like that?“, Clint was totally against anything that would inflict any more pain to Peter. „I mean...he had to endure so much already. We can’t put him through this again.“</p><p>„We have to, he can’t walk around with wrong healed bones like that. He also wouldn’t be able to be Spiderman like this.“</p><p>Stark knew she was right. But he really didn’t want to. Defeated he closed his eyes. „Fine, let me talk to him.“</p><p>Helene nodded in agreement. Tony entered Peters room where his kid was waiting patiently. He noticed the tears in the kid’s eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Peter gave him a weak and tired smile.</p><p>„We knew this would have to happen...It’s okay Mr. Stark“ Peter tried to reassure the man, trying his best to appear strong. Stark looked at him perplexed. „Super hearing remember?“</p><p>Tony breathed out slowly. „Right. So, you heard everything?“</p><p>Peter nodded slowly. „They have to break my bones because they healed wrong and we don’t have painkillers or anesthetic that work on me so it’s gonna suck, but not doing it is not an option.“  He let out a shaky breath. A tear stole its way down his cheek. „it’s okay Mr. Stark. I’ll heal.“</p><p>He didn’t only mean the physical healing and that hurt Tony even more. The man’s eyes watered. Peter had been forced to become stronger than ever over the last few months and that made his heart ache. </p><p>„No, it’s not okay! It should be over! I promised you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you ever again, because you shouldn’t have to be in pain anymore. It’s not fair. I can’t do anything about it and I hate that. I hate that I can’t protect you from it. I‘m so so sorry kid.“</p><p>„You can’t protect me from everything no matter how bad you want to. I want to be Spiderman again and that includes a lot of injuries. It’s part of the job.“</p><p>„I can try.“</p><p>Peter smiled at that. „Yeah you can. Tony…when they do it... I…would you…would you mind...“ Peter stumbled afraid to ask.</p><p>„I‘ll stay with you until it’s over.“ Tony assured him. He could see Peter relax a little. He sat down next to Peter's head, brushing through his hair gently. </p><p>„When it’s over I want all the cheeseburgers New York has to offer.“ Peter tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>Tony smiled at that. „You can have as many as you want…I’ll get at least one too though right?“</p><p>„You’ll be paying them so you can even have two.“</p><p>„Wow, what a generous kid I’ve got myself.“ Tony said generously with a small smile, but then it vanished and he got serious again. „I mean it kid. You are the best…son, I could have ever wished for. I love you and I’m so proud of you, you know that right?“</p><p>„Yeah I know. I feel the same about you. You’ve become more than just a mentor to me. You filled the empty spot my father and uncle left behind when they died. I...I look up to you. I want to <em>be</em> like you.“</p><p>„No you don’t, believe me, I am not idol material. I messed up too often in the past. You are already way better than I ever was.“</p><p>„That’s not true and you know it. I don’t care who you were. We all do mistakes. I care about who you are now. And that is an idol worthy man that did more for this world, for <em>me</em>, then anyone else. Everyone that says differently is a fool.“</p><p>Tony smiled tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. „Thanks Pete, hearing that from my own kid means a lot. About the procedure, I thought maybe, we can try if Wanda...“</p><p>„It won’t work.“ Peter cut him off. „last time I felt everything, she could barely hold me under her spell.“</p><p>Tony lowered his head disappointed, a tear dropping into his lap. There went his last hope.</p><p>„When?“ Peter asked trying to keep it together.</p><p>„She didn’t say… but I guess soon...depends on you kid.“</p><p>Peter gulped and nodded. „I want it done. Can they do it today?...like now?“ At least it would be over.</p><p>Tony took a deep breath and nodded. „I‘ll ask her.“ He kissed Peter on the forehead. „I’ll be right back.“</p><p>When he had exited the room, all eyes were on him.</p><p>„What did he say?“</p><p>„How did he take it?“  The Avengers waited impatiently for his answer.</p><p>„He wants to get it over with. He asked if you could do it now?“ Tony asked Helene.</p><p>„I can arrange that. I will prepare everything. and meet you in his room when everything is ready.“ Tony nodded and she hurried off. </p><p>Clint sight unhappy. „I don’t like this.“</p><p>„Yeah me too, but it has to be done and Peter knows that. He is very strong.“ Tony stated. </p><p>Clint sighed. „he always is.“ </p><p>Tony agreed to that. „I‘ll go back inside...“</p><p>„We will wait here until it’s over. Just tell us if you need anything.“ Sam squeezed Tony’s shoulder, who nodded before he went into Peters room again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nurses came in to remove his bandages and prepared him for the procedure. His skin had healed nicely.</p><p>Helene and the other doctors came in with their medical stuff. They surrounded Peters bed. Peter was reminded to his time in the raft, where they used to surround him like that too, cutting open different party of his body. His breathing sped up. Tony sat at his head stroking his hair with a shaking hand. It gave Peter reassurance to feel his mentor close to him. It kept him grounded and reminded him where he was.</p><p>Then the doctors started to break the bones in his left leg again. The too familiar overwhelming pain hit him full force. A tortured scream left his lungs. The next crack filled the room and another scream followed. Peter gritted his teeth so hard, he wouldn’t have been surprised if they had cracked as well.</p><p>He groaned in pain. Sweat formed on his forehead. Sobs shook his small form and tears wet his face once again. He wanted the pain to stop. Why was his life composed of nothing but pain?</p><p>They put a cast around his whole leg to stabilize his now again broken bones. It gave him a short break but the pain in his bones didn’t lessen.</p><p>Then they went for his other leg. He screamed again. He convulsed with pain, his back arching.</p><p>„Shhh it’s okay, everything will be fine.“ His mentors hands stroke comforting over his face, wiping away the boys tears before replacing them with his own.</p><p>He didn’t want to make Mr. Stark cry but as much as he tried to take the pain silently...he couldn’t, the agony was too great. He wished he could pass out like every normal human would. But his pain tolerance had increased during the last months.</p><p>What felt like ages later, they were finished with his legs and moved on to his arms. His legs were burning and throbbing under the cast. His face was tears streamed. Peter couldn't take it anymore. He needed the pain to stop. He was done. Done with the pain, with the Flashbacks. He was a sobbing mess and he hated how weak he felt. He only saw one way out of it.</p><p>„Mr. Stark please help me! please.“ Peter sobbed frantically. „punch me unconscious. Please, I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much.“ His face and chest were shining in the dim light from the cold sweat. He was exhausted, weak and in unimaginable pain. His breathing had turned fitful and irregular.</p><p> „I can’t punch you!“ Tony answered horrified. He looked miserable himself.</p><p>„Please I beg you. I can’t pass out on my own. My body is too used to the pain.“ Peter said pleading. „You can’t put me in more pain than I’m already in.“</p><p>Tony let out a desperate breath and ran his shaking hand through his hair. „okay...“  he choked out.</p><p>He lifted his trembling fist and prepared for the punch. He brought his fist down but stopped inches away from Peters face. Peter let out the breath he had been holding. Another crack filled the room and Peter screamed tormented. „DO IT!“</p><p>„I can‘t!“ Tony shouted back desperate. „I can’t“</p><p>Another scream came from the kid and Tony shot his eyes close. „I‘ll go get Steve, he will help us. hang on.“</p><p>Peter didn't like that Stark left him alone, but he knew it was to get help. Still it made him feel unsecure.</p><p>Tony rushed out of the room, into the corridor. The others were sitting in the hall. They looked up surprised when they saw Tony.</p><p>„Stark what’s going on?“ Clint stopped his pacing as he saw the look on the man’s face.</p><p>„Steve, I need your help. It’s really bad in there...He begged me to punch him unconscious but I just can’t do it... Can you help me out?“</p><p>In this second another scream filled the hall.</p><p>"PLEASE!", Steve had never seen Tony so desperate. </p><p>„Of course.“ Steve had never punched a kid since he had become a super soldier. He loved children and didn’t know if he had the guts to do what Tony asked of him. But he followed him into the room.</p><p>„Please...“ They heard him sob weakly. „I‘ll be good...I promise.“</p><p>„Peter, we are so sorry but it has to be done.“ Helene had tear tracks on her face as well. As much as Tony hated to have to watch this whole thing, he couldn’t imagine how bad it was to have to be the one to do it.</p><p>Steve was startled by the state of the teen. He looked miserable. His face was wet from all the tears, his skin shining from sweat and his expression a mask of indescribable pain. His legs were already covered in cast and the doctors were working on the kids fingers now, breaking one by one before wrapping it into cast. His heart bled for the kid.</p><p>„Peter, Shhh it’s okay, I brought help, Steve will help you, he will make the pain stop.“ Tony tried to calm him.</p><p>„Mr. Stark?“ Peters confused look showed that he had lost himself in memories and flashbacks.</p><p>„Yeah it’s me kid, we’re at the compound Helene has to fix your bones remember? I went out to get Steve so he could help you. Peter sobbed relieved. He seemed to be back now. Small whimpers left the kids lips. Steve gulped hard. Well he couldn’t cop out now.</p><p>„I‘m so sorry bud.“ Steve didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>„Just do it.“ Peter growled through clenched teeth. Steve shook his head he couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He took a deep breath before lifting his fist over his head. „Are you sure?“</p><p>„YES!“</p><p>He flinched at the kids scream, he brought his fist up and punched the kid in the face reluctant, he didn’t want to hurt him.</p><p>Peter‘s nose started bleeding. But that was all that happened, he stayed conscious.</p><p>„Again! Harder!“ Peter groaned pained.</p><p>„How did that not knock you out??“</p><p>„I‘m a superhuman that took a lot of punches these last months! You have to punch harder!“</p><p>Steve shook his head in disbelieve.</p><p>„I could inflict serious damage to you if I punch harder...“ Steve said worried.</p><p>„I don’t care! Just do it!“ Peter hissed.</p><p>„Peter...“ Tony tried to interfere.</p><p>„JUST DO IT! I‘ll heal!“</p><p>Steve really didn’t want to but knew he didn’t have much of a choice.</p><p>Steve punched the kid again with a lot more force this time.</p><p>Peter sobbed disappointed when he stayed conscious. He spit out the blood that filled his mouth. He just was about to panic and drown in another flashback from the time Ross had cut out his tongue, when another bone snapped and in Peters mind was only place left for the immense pain. Peter screamed again his throat hoarse from the over use.</p><p>„You are too afraid to hurt me.“ he grate.</p><p>„Yeah because I could accidentally kill you!“ Steve was frustrated. He really wanted to help the kid. But he didn’t want to do this again.</p><p>„Steve please!!“ Peter cried desperately. „I don’t want to be in pain anymore.“ Sobs uncontrollably rattled the boy.</p><p>Tears shot into the super soldiers’ eyes.</p><p>He lifted his fist a third time and punched down hard.</p><p>Peters cries stopped as he fell silent, his head dropped to the side out cold.</p><p>Tony sighed relieved and so did Steve. Guilt gnawed on the super soldier. He worriedly looked over to Tony but the man didn’t look angry with him. „Thanks Steve...I couldn’t have done it...“</p><p>Steve gave him a weak smile and nodded. He put a hand on Tony’s shoulders before he left the room. Tony watched over Peter running his hand through the boy’s hair. He flinched every time a bone snapped. But he stayed until the end, as he had promised he would and as he‘ll always would do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Peter woke up Tony was the only one in the room. His entire body was wrapped in cast. Burning and throbbing pain rushed through his body. He felt very sore and couldn’t really move but he didn’t really want to anyway.</p><p>„Peter how do you feel?“ Tony asked gently.</p><p>„A lot better than the last time I was conscious...sorry for freaking out in there and screaming at you.“ Peter winced at the thought of it.</p><p>Tony shook his head in disbelieve. This kid impressed him every time. They had put <em>him</em> in pain and he apologized.</p><p>„Kid you were in pain, you don’t have to apologize for that.“</p><p>„I feel like I do. Also, I have to Thank Cap and apologize...I was pretty harsh with him...“</p><p>„Yeah I think he‘s still not over the fact that he beat up a kid.“</p><p>„But that kid didn’t really leave him a choice.“</p><p>Silence settled between them, both deep in their thoughts.</p><p>„Hey, how long until I can get out of here?“ Peter didn’t like medbay‘s it reminded him of the raft.</p><p>„As long as the doctor says and no second less!“ Tony gave him a strict look.</p><p>„And what did the doctor say?“</p><p>„At least two weeks maybe three.“</p><p>„What?? But my healing is a lot faster than that!“</p><p>"Well we need to be sure you are fully healed and ready." </p><p>"It feels more like a punishment." </p><p>"Don't be silly. Give your body the time he needs. We will visit you every day, Happy can go pick up your geek friends so the time will pass fast." </p><p>"Fine." Peter was excited to see Ned and MJ. But also, nervous. He didn't see them for months. How would they react? And he was scared to see MJ. He could still hear her screams. Would he ever be able to forget that? He didn’t know...but he had missed his friends and would be more than happy to see them.</p><p>„Thank you for being here all day and night...I‘m sure you have more important things to do than to watch over some broken kid.“</p><p>„Okay stop. I will never have more important things to do, than taking care of my kid. That’s what good parents do...or so I read...and Peter you are not broken. You are hurt and traumatized. We can work on that. You will be okay.“</p><p>„How do you know that? What if I never fully recover? What if I stay a screw up forever?“</p><p>„You are not more of a screw up than me.“</p><p>„But I can’t even go on the toilet without having a panic attack or sleeping alone in my bed...there can’t always be someone by my side.</p><p>„There always will be. Peter I don’t care if I will have to sleep with you in bed for the rest of my life. But that’s not gonna happen, because one day you will have a wonderful wife and children and then you will never be alone.“</p><p>„Who would want someone like me?“</p><p>„There is a girl that’s totally into you. Curly hair, kind of scary. Does a bell ring?“</p><p>„You mean MJ?“</p><p>„Yeah I do. Do you know how often she called us to see if there were any news of you? I always had to keep her updated. She actually threatened me to come after me if I didn’t. As I said...scary...“</p><p>Peter let out an amused laugh.</p><p>„MJ threatened you?“</p><p>„Yeah. Not many people can do that.“</p><p>„Yeah she is great.“</p><p>Tony smiled and ruffled Peters hair affectionately.</p><p>„We will get through this. Together.“ Tony said optimistically.</p><p>„Yes...yes we will.“ Peter said and actually believed it. He smiled happily. With Tony, May, Ned, MJ and the avengers he would survive this. He‘d be fine.</p><p>Tony pulled Peter in a tight, but careful hug. "I’m here for you. You can always count on me." </p><p>„I know.“ Peter closed his eyes. He was happy. Everything would be okay. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all very much for reading and your support, I'm sorry I let you wait so long, I lost my inspiration a bit, so I decided to end it with this chapter. <br/>Thanks you all again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>